Beside You
by blueeyedkunoichi
Summary: That's where I've always been and that's where I want to be. Sometimes things in plain sight are what can't be seen but it's only when they are absent do you feel they are lost. Will Kakashi's promise to watch over Maiha after her Guardian's death push her away forever or will he realize that very promise could bring them together. (KakashixOC). Moves a little slow but hang with me
1. Chapter 1 The Orphan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) Hello all, this is my first story so please let me know how I do. Also a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips, your guidance and critiquing has been incredible and inspiring. **

**(AN) All character thoughts are in caps.**

Chapter 1 The Orphan

"This is too easy." A man scoffed as he pulled out a kunai.

"The easier it is the faster we can move on the next ones and the more we collect the happier the boss will be." His partner added.

They waited in the cover of a large tree as a family of four made their way back from a large village, their new provisions in their arms.

As soon as they were close enough the two men jumped down in front of them. "Well, looks like today is our lucky day," One man said to the other. "Two adults and two kids, easy pickin's." He paused while he spun his kunai around on his finger. "Hand over your valuables."

"Mercenaries," The father exhaled angrily and he pulled out a kunai as well. Turning to his wife, he motioned to their children. "Take them and run." He murmured.

"Oh c'mon, there are two of us; do you really think you have a chance?" One taunted.

"Please, let's just give them what we have. It's not worth our lives." The wife pleaded.

"These men don't intended on letting us leave," He turned towards his wife. "This is the only option."

"There are two of them and two of us, Dad." The boy was just short of twelve but like his father, he was willing to stand his ground for his family. The father hesitated, torn between wanting help and wanting his son to run. After a few seconds he tossed the boy a kunai.

"Take her and go back to town. It's not too far. We'll hold them off for as long as we can." The husband commanded.

The woman began to weep and pulled her daughter to her chest. "I love you." She whispered then she began to run back towards the village. She lowered her mouth so she could whisper into her daughter's ear. "Hold onto me. Don't let go."

The tiny girl began to cry and she called back out to her father and brother as her mother carried her away. "Close your eyes and don't look back." The young girl buried her face into the nook of her mother's neck. She could hear the sound of metal on metal, then the sound of the man and boy shrieking in pain. The woman knew it wouldn't be long before the two men would be on her and she was nowhere near the village.

If I can just hide her somewhere safe maybe she'll have a chance. They were on a frequent trade route so it would more likely than not that someone would pass by and see her daughter.

She happened by a hollow tree and shoved the three year old in the trunk. "You have to stay here, no matter what you hear, do not move." The woman tried to be stern as she spoke but she was crying too hard. She placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I love you." She backed away from the tree to continue on her own, hoping with all her heart that the attackers would follow her and leave the little girl alone.

The two mercenaries closed in on her quickly. She resisted telling them where the girl was and she tried to fight them off but her efforts were quickly cut short as a kunai pierced her abdomen. The men wasted no time taking anything of value from her body.

"Tsh, what a waste of time. Barely anything."

"What about the girl?"

"Don't worry about the little brat. She's too young to make it out here on her own anyway. C'mon, let's go." With that, they both bounded away, leaving behind the bodies and the girl behind them.

The mother waited until they were gone and clumsily made her way back over to the tree where she had hid her daughter. Upon reaching it she placed herself in front of the opening so the little girl would be somewhat protected.

"Momma!" the young girl cried out.

"It's okay. Momma's here now but I'll have to go to a special place soon and you'll have to stay here." The woman began to cough. Blood streamed from the corner of her mouth. It won't be long now. Please, please, please Kami, help her.

"We should be back to Konoha by first light." Kakashi said to his medic-nin mission partner, Ai.

Despite knowing the young shinobi could handle himself, the Hokage had felt that having a medic-nin's tag along on the missions would hopefully keep the more reckless shinobi in line.

"Another successful mission, great job Kakashi, you didn't even need me." she said as they bounded through the trees. Both ninja's kept on their guard as they moved. Their path was through hostile area and its native inhabitants had been more aggressive as of late with foreign ninja entering their boundaries.

Kakashi's head jerked up suddenly. "Stop!" He whispered loudly, bringing their movement to a halt. He listened to the surrounding area and picked up the sound of labored breathing and low groans of pain.

Ai caught the sound too and frowned as worry knotted in her stomach. "Kakashi we should investigate. It could be an injured leaf ninja," Ai whispered. He nodded in agreement.

Quietly and carefully, Kakashi moved in to survey the situation. They both jumped down from the trees and landed close to the father and son. Noticing they were both deceased, Ai glanced around to see where the groans could be coming from. "They are not from Konoha, we should move on." Though it was hard to hear anyone suffering, she knew that it was best to do as Kakashi suggested. Most likely they would not survive long anyway and trying to find the source may put them at risk considering the scene in front of them.

As they changed their course for home Ai heard a squeaky little voice that sounded distressed. "Momma!"

"A child," The little voice was clear and didn't sound too far away. Ai rushed towards the sound, leaving Kakashi behind her.

"Hey Ai!" Kakashi called after her.

Ai noticed the woman propped up against the tree and approached carefully. She was still alive. "I'm a medic. Can I have a look?" At the woman's nod, Ai pulled the bloody hand away from her abdomen. Ai looked up at the woman. "I'm sorry, I can't do…"

"I know young kunoichi," The woman drew a long and painful breath. "Please take her with you…can't protect…wolves will rip to shreds." Her sentences were drawn out and incomplete as she gasped deeply for breath.

Ai looked behind the woman and into the hollowed out tree, finally noticing a young girl, no more than two or three, cowering in the darkness. She looked at the mother, hesitating for a moment, and then she looked at the large wound. "I will take her back to my village." Ai assured her.

"What you can't take her back to the village. She'll give us away and slow us down!" Kakashi blurted out.

"So you want me to leave her out here, is that it?" Ai stood and looked him in the eye, "You go on ahead if you wish but I will not leave this child behind."

"Tsh," he exhaled annoyed crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Ai, you know that I can't leave you. You're putting us in a compromising situation. The Hokage will not approve of your decision."

"You leave me to deal with that. I came to this verdict on my own and I will take whatever consequences that are handed down." With that, Ai took off her medic pack, unzipped her flak jacket and took off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked his one visible eye wide.

Ai ignored him. She slid her jacket back on and zipped it back up. She then opened her medic pack and pulled out two injectable vials. While Ai explained the process to the woman, she draped the shirt over the wound, covering it from view of the child. "This one will take away the pain and the other will end it." Ai folded the edge over and placed the vials underneath.

The woman nodded. "Maiha, come here." She said softly. The child made her way into the sunlight.

"Mama." Maiha said quietly as she moved behind her.

Tears streamed from the woman's eyes. "Maiha, I need you to go with these nice people. Momma has to go to that special place now."

"I wanna go with you." Maiha cried.

"No honey you can't come with me, I need you to go with Ai-san and her friend. She will take you to a new place with many people and lots of children to play with," She managed a slight smile. "So please be a good girl and go with them. They will take good care of you."

Maiha crawled out of the tree trunk and took Ai's outstretched hand. "I love you Momma. I miss you."

"I love you and will miss you too."

Ai grabbed a cloth from the scene and made a sling to aid in carrying Maiha home. As soon as Ai had her settled in they were on their way back to Konoha.

Ai looked over at Kakashi. "Thank you for waiting."

"You can thank me when we get back to the village safe and sound."

Upon return to the village Ai took Maiha to the medical building and had the nurses and medics check her over. "Okay Kakashi, shall we go to the debriefing now?" Ai asked nonchalantly.

Kakashi stood with his arms crossed and gave her a nod. "Thank you, for allowing me to bring Maiha back to Konoha," Ai said as they continued on to the Hokage's office. Kakashi exhaled and continued along beside her.

"How reckless you were to stray from the mission." the Hokage lectured angrily. "You put yourself and one of our elite in danger. What were you thinking?"

"Honestly, Lord Hokage," Ai began with a rigid voice, "when we happened on the spot where the child was located it was determined that helping those found was futile. It was at that point I agreed with Kakashi and we began to proceed to Konoha. As a medic, I took an oath when I was instated to preserve life. It was hard enough for me to leave someone that was alive behind, even though they were not from our village." Ai paused.

"As we were about to take our leave, I heard the child and I just couldn't bring myself to leave her behind. For such innocence to die a horrible death was just unimaginable to me. I promised the mother on her last breath that I would bring the child back to the village. Kakashi did his duty, completed the mission and we both returned to the village safely. He is in no way responsible for my decision and was very opposed to the idea entirely. Though it does not help my case Lord Hokage, I must tell you that if I were in the same situation, I would make the same decision. I accept whatever punishment you hand down to me, but the child, she is an innocent soul, please consider not expelling her from the village."

Upon the conclusion of the explanation of her actions there was a tense air in the room as the Hokage took a minute to answer. "It is a shame that I have to do this, you are one of our best medical-nin in the field. As of this moment, you are stripped of your medic mission status until I deem it fit for you to return to active duty. It is obvious that your judgment has been compromised. I will take some time to think about this matter."

She stood still unwavering. "I understand Lord Hokage, I will accept whatever decision that you make."

"You may go."

Ai turned to leave, glanced over to Kakashi and then left the room.

Once the door shut the Hokage looked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi, please divulge all happenings through this entire mission. I need to make sure that Ai was of sound mind when she made her decision. I will use this information to assist me in my judgment of her future."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

After exiting the Hokage's office Ai went to the hospital to check on Maiha.

"This is a healthy little girl," the medical-nin smiled. He knew Ai well and that she would have a solid reason for almost everything she did. "I am sure that you have a story to tell us on why you brought a baby back to the village."

"I do in fact, would you like to hear it? I have to wait to be called back to the Hokage's office to hear my punishment and the decision of my future as a medic anyway"

"What?" the present medical staff collectively gasped.

"That is the end of the story," Ai smiled as she picked up Maiha to hold her. "Let me start at the beginning, it's not long but it's good."


	2. Chapter 2 Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) Hello all, this is my first story so please let me know how I do. Also a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips, your guidance and critiquing has been incredible and inspiring. **

**(AN) Correction All character thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**(AN) Should have said this in Chapter 1 but Kakashi is about 14-15 years old at this stage in the story**.

Chapter 2 Decision

"Wow that's some story." the hospital staff agreed.

"I wonder what the Hokage is going to do?" one of the nurses asked.

"Whatever it may be, I plan on asking him to allow me to keep this child. I haven't known her for long but I feel as if we were supposed to meet." Ai walked over to Maiha and knelt down in front of the child so they on the same eye level. "Little one, I have a feeling that I was meant to be your guardian and you my angel. I hope that we will be able to grow together."

Within a few hours the Hokage had called her back to his office. As she stood in front of him he handed down his judgment. "Because of your exceptional skills as a medic-nin it would be ludicrous for me to not allow you to continue your trade. You will rotate shifts at the medical building and assist in the training of new medic-nin's. My decision about mission status, however, will remain. Do you understand Ai?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." She waited a moment before continuing, "If I may, what will come of the child?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My Lord, I would like to ask you to grant me guardianship of this child. It was I whom brought her back to the village; I should be responsible for her."

He thought for a moment. "I will grant you guardianship of the child. Since she is still young I will allow her to have the same privileges as a naturalized citizen. You are lucky that I am being so lenient. I have spoken to many about this situation and have decided that your reputation and dedication to the village are most admirable. These annotations from your peers and administrators have swayed a more harsh decision. Honor this judgment, there most likely will not be another that is so favorable."

"Yes Lord Hokage, I am both humbled and honored by your decision and will not take it for granted. Thank you for offering her this opportunity as a citizen of Konoha. I will raise this child as if she were my own flesh and blood," she assured him with a respectful nod. "And thank you for your compassionate verdict on my accord."

"You may leave."

Ai bounded down the stairs, grinning ear to ear. "So," she heard a familiar voice call to her from the side, "What happened with the Hokage?" Though he tried not to show it, he was interested in the Hokage's final decision.

"Hi Kakashi." Ai said enthusiastically and she flashed him a quick smile.

He looked at her confused expecting that the Hokage's decision would have been extremely harsh.

Noticing the look on his face she continued in her excited tone, "Why don't you walk with me and I'll tell you all about it."

Curiosity got the better of him and he accepted the invitation. Ai filled Kakashi in on the way back to the medical building of all the details and her plans she had for the future.

"So you are completely fine with being so limited?" Kakashi asked taken aback. He himself could not even fathom being tied down in such a way.

"Well, if you look at it this way, I have a young child to take care of now. I won't have to go on long missions away from her while she is small and I still have my status as a medic at the hospital. I still get to do the trade that I trained so hard for and get to have a family too. I am actually ecstatic that it ended up this way," she said overflowing with happiness.

"If you say so," Kakashi said completely mystified with a shrug and an eye roll.

"Would you like to come by and see her? I could really use some help carrying some things home."

"I'll help you carry things home but I don't want anything to do with the kid." He was willing to help but was a little unsure of what he was getting himself into.

As they were ready to leave the medical building Ai squatted down. "Maiha, you're going to come and live with me now. Is that okay?" Maiha nodded. Ai stood up and reached out. Maiha slid her little hand into hers and they walked through the door, with Kakashi following behind them.

When they arrived at Ai's apartment she led Maiha in and motioned for Kakashi to in come in as well. He was a little hesitant accepting the invitation. "C'mon Kakashi she's not going to attack you or anything," Ai said laughing. He entered carrying the items she had brought home. "This is your new home, Maiha." Maiha looked around shyly but kept a distance from Kakashi. Ai didn't want to push her as there was a lot of stimulation for her; losing her family, new people and a new home, all in the last few days. So Ai let Maiha poke around the apartment by herself. Ai just chalked Maiha's standoffish reaction to Kakashi's appearance.

Shortly, Maiha warmed up to her new environment and soon became more curious about things, Kakashi included. She began to inch her way over to him while he and Ai were talking. She stood just inside his peripheral vision and looked him over, concentrating on his face.

He rolled his eye over to the side to look at her. "Why is she staring at me?" He slipped the question from the corner of his mouth like a ventriloquist.

"Children of that age are very inquisitive, Kakashi, don't be so surprised. After all, you do look like you are playing a game of peek-a-boo with that mask of yours." She laughed.

He shot her an annoyed look.

"And by the way, I think she likes you." He looked down at the young girl and saw a big grin that lit up her face. His posture became more rigid and he became rather uncomfortable.

Ai broke the tense situation by posing a question to Maiha, directing her focus away from Kakashi. "Maiha, are you hungry?"

Maiha turned to Ai and nodded eagerly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh and good manners too," Ai smiled. "Let's get you something to eat then."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Looks like you're settled in now. I, uh, gotta go. I have to prepare for another mission." He raced to the door.

"Bye Kakashi-san." Maiha called out in her squeaky voice, a smile spread on her face. Ai smiled as well, at the interaction between the two.

He turned towards Maiha and gave her a blank look and then looked over at Ai, showing her the same expression. "See ya." He said, avoiding any other eye contact while he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Ai turned back to Maiha, who was sitting at the dinner table, kicking her legs back and forth under the chair. Ai gave her a warm smile. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yes please!"


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) Hello all, this is my first story so please let me know how I do. Also a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips, your guidance and critiquing has been incredible and inspiring. **

**(AN) All character thoughts are in _italics_.**

**(AN) Stick with me please this is a long story and we're only at the beginning**. **Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

Chapter 3 Growing Up

Over the next few years, Kakashi was kept busy with missions for the village but he found himself checking in on Maiha as she grew.

As she got older, the tufts of hair that once adorned her head grew into beautiful wavy raven locks framing her face making her blue eyes more intense, as if you were looking into the depths of the ocean. Maiha was developing into a bright and attentive child. With Ai's loving guidance, she became courteous, respectful and she, at times, acted older than she was. These characteristics were what set her apart from the other children in the village. While they were all playing together, she was more comfortable on her own. Ai was usually at the hospital during the day, so Maiha would go and practice what she had learnt at her own little training area she'd found. She would take her books with her, practice the hand signs and Ai had given her some small shuriken and kunai so that she could practice throwing them at targets.

One afternoon Kakashi stumbled upon Maiha and one of her training sessions. He observed the child from afar, intrigued at what he was seeing. He watched how she handled the shuriken and kunai and sent them at the target with relatively good aim.

It was obvious to him that she had been practicing for a while. As Maiha finished her target practice, she picked up all her weapons and placed them in the pouch that Ai had given to her. She then walked over to a large shade tree lining the field where she had a small stack of books and a blanket which she rolled out and knelt down on.

_Time for a snack break._ Maiha thought to herself as she opened up her backpack. She pulled out a boxed lunch containing a few small rice balls as well as some almond cookies. She also pulled out an apple and a container filled with water. She set herself up with a book out in front of her, snacks to the side and lay down on her stomach with her head propped up on her hand. She bent her knees kicking her feet up in the air and slowly bounced them up and down.

Over the years of keeping an eye of Maiha, Kakashi had grown into a closer relationship with the orphaned girl and her adoptive mother and he'd developed a soft spot for the young girl.

Kakashi decided to find out a little more about her 'training' regimen. Kakashi transported in close startling Maiha, making her hop to her feet and into a defense stance. He was pleased to see that her reactions were developing.

"Well hello little one." Kakashi greeted with a wave.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, you scared me," she said in her squeaky little voice. She grinned as she stared up at him, as though she was not the least bit intimidated.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm training," she said with a smile. "Well, right now I am taking a break and studying," There was a pause before she looked back up at him, looking a little worried. "Oh, I'm sorry; did you need to use the field? Am I in your way?" she asked respectfully.

"No, you're not in my way," he chuckled, "I was just passing through. What are you practicing?"

"My hand sings and my aim." she responded shyly.

"Do you do this every day?"

"Yes. Is… is that ok?" she stumbled over her words, obviously hoping not to get into trouble.

"Yes it's okay," Kakashi was amused by her childish anxiety. "Practice is a good trait to have at your age. It's called dedication."

Maiha nodded, having heard the academy teachers use the word many times in their lectures and she knew that it was important. She gave him a smile and he couldn't help but return it with one of his own through his mask.

"Kakashi-san, would you like to join me for my snack? I brought extra and I don't mind sharing. Ai says it is important to be kind to others and it would be disrespectful not to offer since you are here."

"That is very polite of you Maiha-chan; I shall join you for a snack."

She smiled and dug out an extra pair of utensils from her backpack. "Ai made almond cookies, they are my favorite, and I have an apple, water and two rice balls."

Kakashi was familiar with Ai's ability in the kitchen, so he was almost excited to eat it as Maiha was to share it with him.

As Kakashi sat down next to the small girl, he picked up one of her academy books. "Let's see what they have you learning these days," It had been years since Kakashi had been in the academy but the premise for the books was roughly the same as the old ones he had used in the academy as brief as his schooling was.

She looked at him and said proudly, "These are all my class books and this one," she plopped it onto the blanket, "is my latest library book. It's about all the things that you could do as a shinobi."

Kakashi was amused by her enthusiasm. "You don't try to do any of these, do you?" he asked seriously.

"Oh no Kakashi-san," she shook her head. "The instructors say that it is very dangerous to try jutsu that we don't understand, especially since we are still learning our hand signs and how to put the combinations together."

"That's very good advice. I'm glad you're listening to it."

Maiha looked at him excitedly. "I bet you can do everything in this book, Kakashi-san," She peered up at him through her eyelashes. He felt himself smirk, thinking that one would have thought her advanced kunoichi training had already begun by the way she was trying to inflated his ego, so she could persuade him to show her some of the jutsu's out the book.

She opened the book to random pages before asking Kakashi if he could do the jutsu. Each time the answer was yes.

Being the famous copy ninja, there wasn't much that he hadn't seen or couldn't perform. She was astounded by what he could do. "You're amazing," Maiha breathed, her eyes wide with admiration.

He chuckled at her reaction, "I have been a shinobi for a while now and have learned a lot over the years."

She nodded silently; her eyes wide with amazement. She set down the book and the pages fell open to the summoning jutsu. She read the description of the jutsu and got a perplexed look on her face. "I don't understand this one Kakashi-san."

Kakashi explained that the summoning jutsu was a very special jutsu and only certain shinobi had the privilege to use it. "You need permission to use this type of jutsu."

"Wow, do you have special permission for anything Kakashi-san?"

"Yes Maiha-chan I do."

"Wow!" she drew out as her mouth dropped open.

Kakashi laughed at her reaction once more. "I have a bond, with a pack of ninken."

"Wow, really? Will I ever get to see them? How many are there? Are they strong? Do they all have names? When do you call them? How do you call them?" She fired off questions, one right after another not giving Kakashi any time to answer.

"Whoa! Slow down, Maiha-chan. How about I introduce you to one?"

"Really?" she jumped for joy.

"Calm down," he laughed.

"Okay." She exhaled, trying to compose herself.

Kakashi walked out a bit from Maiha and summoned Pakkun. The pug looked almost bored as his eyes found Kakashi. "Hey boss what's up?"

Maiha gasped, "He can talk?"

"Pakkun, this is Maiha. I am sorry to summon you for something other than active duty but Maiha is an academy student and was wondering what a summoning jutsu was."

Maiha got down on her hands and knees to Pakkun's level, "Hello Pakkun."

Pakkun looked over at Kakashi gave him an annoyed look and then sighed, "It's nice to meet you Maiha."

"Can I touch you? Will you disappear?"

Pakkun looked at Kakashi again. Kakashi just shrugged and gave Pakkun an 'I'm sorry ' look.

"No, I won't disappear and I guess you can touch me. Not too hard." Pakkun sighed and sat back.

Maiha carefully reached out to Pakkun and gently pet his back first being extremely cautions and gentle. "Oh your hair is so smooth. Do you like to be scratched behind your ears?" she asked as she began.

Of course he did. Maiha found great joy in the whole situation. He remained with the two for a while and Maiha gave him a cookie for his troubles. "Okay, it's time for Pakkun to go." He was soaking up all the attention that Maiha gave him and looked a tiny bit sad that it had to end.

"It was very nice to meet you Pakkun, I enjoyed your company today. I hope I will get to see you again."

"I'm sure you will Maiha. It was nice to meet you too. Okay boss," he said looking over at Kakashi, "See you later," and with that he disappeared.

Maiha had a huge smile on her face as she looked up at Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi-san for showing me your summoning jutsu it was very nice of you."

"Thank you for sharing your snack with me Maiha-chan." and smiled back at her.

"Oh, look at the sun," Maiha panicked "Ai is going to be so mad at me if I miss dinner again!" she said as the sun began to set behind them. She frantically packed all of her things up.

"It's okay little one, you're with me. Ai won't be mad. I'll just walk you home and explain what happened."

The worry disappeared from her face and a smile replaced it. "Okay Kakashi-san." He picked up her backpack and carried it for her as they walked back to the village and Ai's apartment.

Upon their return, they were met by a rather cross Ai at the door. "Sorry that I'm late Ai, I was training and lost track of time."

"Maiha, that's the third time this week."

"Actually it's my fault Ai. I was helping her with her training today and I was unaware she had a specific time to be home," Kakashi decided to cut in.

"Kakashi, an elite shinobi, helping an academy student train? Seems a bit farfetched to me," Ai said annoyed, crossing her arms, switching her weight to one hip.

"But it's true Ai! Kakashi-san was helping me, he even introduced me to Pakkun," Maiha defended him as she crossed her arms furrowed her eyebrows and gave a little pout. Though she was small you could see the posture resemblance between the two. Kakashi had a hard time keeping from laughing as he noticed it.

"Maiha, you will not use that tone when speaking to me. Take your dinner and eat it at your desk in your room. Then wash and go straight to bed. For the next week there will be no training sessions. You will go to the academy and you come straight home do you understand me?" Ai scolded her.

Maiha looked down, defeated "Yes Ai, I understand," She turned to look at Kakashi "Thank you Kakashi-san for introducing Pakkun to me and walking me home."

"You're welcome Maiha, and thank you for sharing your snack with me, it was very kind of you."

"You're welcome." A slight smile crept across her face and she took her dinner plate from the table and went to her room closing the door behind her.

"You're being a little hard on her don't you think, Ai? It was my fault that she's so late," he said once the Maiha's door had closed.

"Kakashi, she knows what time she is supposed to be home and needs to understand that she will have to face the consequences if she doesn't follow the rules," Ai said looking at him sternly. A moment of silence passed. "Oh Kakashi," she exhaled, "I just want to set a good example for her. I'm not really that mad, I am just trying to teach her to have respect for others." Ai was a few years older than Kakashi but took her matronly role very seriously.

"She does Ai, you are raising her well. She is bright, determined and respectful." Though Kakashi was still young, he'd had developed wisdom that was beyond his age and offered Ai support when he could.

"Thanks Kakashi," she gave him a smile. "You know, you should come around more, it seems the only time that I see you is when you come, or should I say get drug to the medical building. Maiha could use a male figure in her life."

"I'll think about it Ai, but she really is a good kid, had I not been there when you found her I would have thought she was of blood relation."

Ai smiled, "Thanks Kakashi."

"Oh, and before I forget," he turned slightly as he walked towards the door, "I have a mission in the morning so take care of yourself. I will see you when I get back." It was a saying that that two had developed after Ai's active duty status had been taken away. It had been created as a good luck gesture, since Kakashi spent little more time in the medi-block than normal shinobi due to his position.

"Okay Kakashi, be careful I'll see you when you get back," and she shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Life of a Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) As always, a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips.**

**(AN) Hope your still hanging in there with me. Please read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 4: The Life of a Shinobi

Unfortunately the next time that Ai saw Kakashi it was on a treatment table in the hospital. He had been badly wounded on his mission and severely drained of his chakra, most likely from excessive use of the sharingan. Ai was able to heal and treat his wounds but it would take a few days for him to wake and be able to move around normally again.

Rumors had started and eventually spread to the academy about the great Copy Ninja being critically injured on a dangerous mission. Once Maiha caught wind of the stories she went directly to Ai and had the rumor confirmed; Kakashi was in hospital. Maiha was horrified that a man she idolized and had even developed a fondness for, would be hurt. Even though Maiha went to the Ninja Academy and had heard of stories like this before, she didn't think that anyone could hurt Kakashi.

So one afternoon, after class, Maiha went directly to the hospital. Kakashi was in the wing of the hospital that prohibited visitors. But she had to see him.

Maiha tricked the nurses into leaving the patient information desk area and obtained his room number. Now she just had to get to him. Maiha knew that would not be easy considering that Ai was on rounds. She watched the flow of the hospital traffic and waited for the nursing staff to change shifts sneaking into the wing where Kakashi was assigned for recovery.

Maiha had spent a lot of time in the hospital when she was younger because sometimes Ai couldn't find a baby sitter, so she understood the inner structure of the hospital and the scheduling. After the second shift took over and the rounds had been completed, the floor was left quiet for recovery. She was able to obtain entry to his room with ease and closed the door behind her. The room was dark and quiet. Maiha quietly crept over to the bed where Kakashi lay unconscious. She looked at him and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Kakashi-san."

Maiha sat in the chair next to his bed and pulled her knees into her chest as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

His body was so still, the only thing telling her he was still alive was the rise and fall of his chest along with the sound of his breathing. Maiha knew she didn't have much time to spend; patients on this floor were checked more often so she made her silent visit a brief one then left the room.

On her way home, Maiha thought of ways that she could wish him well without anyone knowing it was her. Maiha had noticed that people would sometimes bring things like flowers and cards to make their loved ones feel better.

The thought hit her as she reached the door into her home. "I'll bring Kakashi-san something to make him feel better."

That evening, Maiha made Kakashi an origami turtle, which she had learnt that it represented longevity and protection. The next day she made her way to the medical building directly from the academy. Maiha then carefully made her way into the hospital, just as she did the day before, and up to Kakashi's room.

He was still unconscious so she placed the little origami gift on the table beside his bed, bowed her head softly whispered her hope for recovery and left the room again. She continued the visits for three days.

On her rounds of the ward, Ai noticed the gifts. This made her lips form a tight line. No visitors were allowed but yet three origami crafts had just shown up out of nowhere. Origami seemed a little childish for well wishes but the sediment was sweet none the less.

On the fourth day Kakashi finally awoke. Ai was the first to greet him back into the realm of consciousness. "How are you feeling Kakashi?" Ai asked softly, studying his mask covered face.

"Just tired."

"No pain?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'll get you something for that, I'll be right back."

Kakashi looked over at the little table next to his bed, "Hey what are these? Have you been practicing your paper folding skills Ai?" He called as she walked out the room.

Coming back into the room, Ai handed the small pills into the palm of his hand. "They aren't from me Kakashi," she said. Kakashi looked at her questioningly. He sat up and swallowed the pain killers. "They've just been showing up for the past three days. I figured that it must be someone from your fan-club." Though she was facing away from him, Kakashi could hear the smirk in her voice.

Kakashi blanched then shook his head. "I doubt they'd be able to get in here."

Ai turned back towards him, placing a thoughtful finger on her lips. "I have an idea, but I can't figure out how it is happening, so we'll just have to wait and see. If my guess is right another will show up in about an hour."

"Okay, if you say so Ai." he said blowing her off to lie back down.

She shook her head and laughed. "You just wait. Now get some rest and I'll see you in a little while."

As Ai said, about an hour later Kakashi heard the door open and close softly. He then heard quiet little footsteps and the rustling of clothing as Maiha approached the bed. She put the next craft on the table with the other three.

"Hello Kakashi-san," she whispered softly, "I brought you another gift. I hope you are getting better and that you'll wake soon. I know that Ai is taking good care of you, she tells me that you are doing better every day."

Maiha talked for a bit longer about the academy and the things she'd heard during the day before looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now. If I get caught in here I'll be in big trouble." She put her small hand on his, "Please get better and wake up soon." and with that she left as quietly as she came.

Kakashi heard the door close and opened his eye, impressed that she'd managed to get into the room.

Ai came back to check on Kakashi before she had left for the evening. "I see you have four now," she smiled knowingly.

"Yes, and I know who has brought them as well."

The medic sighed and rubbed her face. "So how is she getting in?"

"I only heard her come in the door, from there I don't know for sure how she's getting in. Why not let her play it out Ai? She's using her training from the academy and doesn't know that I am awake yet so she will most likely come again."

"That's not the point, Kakashi. She is breaking code."

He looked at her shrewdly, "I know a certain medic that broke the rules of mission code to bring back a child that was found in a forest."

Ai frowned and crossed her arms in front of her. "That was different, her life was at stake."

"Ai, most likely in her eyes, seeing me in this condition and being in this area of the hospital worries her, she doesn't know any different. She is just wishing me well."

Finally, Ai relented, "Okay Kakashi, but only because you are showing more of an interest in her. I'll consider this as accepting my request of you spending more time with her," Ai said as she smiled mischievously while raising an eyebrow, "She can learn a lot from you … Copy Ninja."

Kakashi just shook his head. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Ai just gave him a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go home and check on my stealthy little kunoichi."

Kakashi chuckled, "See you tomorrow."

The following day Maiha continued her routine as before, though this time after she had placed the origami craft on the table Kakashi spoke. "Little one, is it you that has been coming to visit me and leaving gifts?"

"Kakashi-san, you're awake! I'm so glad," she whispered loudly as she hugged his hand and forearm. "I was so scared that you weren't ever going to wake up," a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't cry," Kakashi said rolling over toward her, wincing from the discomfort. "I'm okay, just a little beat up that's all. Ai's fixed me up," he reassured her as he wiped the tear from her cheek. "The life of a shinobi is a dangerous one. We get hurt, sometimes severely and sometimes," he took in a deep breath," sometimes we don't make it back. When you become a shinobi, you take on an important role in the village. There are different positions within the rankings but no matter what art we choose, we all work together to serve and protect the village and each other. A life of a shinobi is one of great purpose as well as great sacrifice."

Maiha stared at Kakashi lost in thought. A few moments later she looked down and quietly spoke, "Kakashi-san."

"Yes little one?"

Her eyes darted up to his and her expression, demeanor and body posture changed in an instant. She brought her little fist up in the air in front of her chest and began, "I will focus the energy of my mind, body and soul into my training. I will one day become a shinobi and stand beside the village with you and Ai. That is my devotion to Konoha, my family" she said tenaciously and gave him a nod as she touched her fist to her chest.

Kakashi, surprised by her understanding of his explanation looked at her with pride, "Little one, this time it is you that have amazed me."


	5. Chapter 5 Maturity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) As always a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips. **

** (AN) Please Read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 5 Maturity

Kakashi kept his word to Ai.

When he wasn't on a mission for the village and considering that the genin hopefuls he received failed their tests, he typically had a little time on his hands, benefiting her greatly.

He trained her in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. He showed her a chakra level appropriate jutsu's and assisted her in perfecting them, pushing her to try more difficult techniques. Through the time and training she spent with Kakashi she picked up on his values and beliefs as a shinobi.

Maiha liked the time she spent training with Kakashi, the hours they spent going through the motions of taijutsu, the hand signs and even to some extent, genjutsu.

Genjutsu frustrated Maiha; she got the fundamentals but when doing the practical side that's when things got difficult for the black-haired girl.

Kakashi didn't seem to mind going over and over the jutsu's with Maiha. Patiently, he watched her go through the signs and critiquing her work, commenting on where to improve.

As Maiha moved into puberty, she had some trouble with her hormones. At times, in close contact situations, she sometimes had to keep them in check.

She was quite fond of him and had developed a childhood crush on him, though the age gap between them usually reminded her to keep in control of her emotions.

The girls her age would express the jealousy of her close relationship with him. Not only did the women of the village swoon over him but some teenagers as well. She knew how lucky she was and enjoyed in the thought that when they were training, though his mind was in shinobi mode, his attention was focused completely on her.

As academy graduation approached, it began to set in that she would not have as much time to train under Kakashi's tutelage and would be spending most of her training with her assigned sensei. Feelings of sadness began to well inside of her and more often than not, she began reminiscing about the time she'd trained with him.

After a rather grueling training session, Kakashi and Maiha took a break under a large shade tree in on the borderlines of the training grounds.

Wanting to break the silence she asked, "Do you remember when I snuck into the medical building and left you all those origami crafts?"

"Yes I do very well in fact," he smirked beneath his mask. "I was amazed at how you could come and go without being detected," He paused before looking at her lazily. "What makes you bring that up?"

"I was just thinking about graduation and the next stage of my training. Those few days that I visited you and the conversation that we had changed my life," The memory came to her so clearly that it felt like she was living it over again. "I was so afraid that you were never going to wake up and that I would never get to see you again."

"You were impressionable at that age Maiha-chan. There was quite a bit that you hadn't yet experienced or understood at that point in your life," he pointed out. "What I remember most of those days was one specific word that you said."

She frowned in thought. "What was that?"

"Devotion. I knew you were a bright child but to understand what that word meant in the context of being a shinobi took me by surprise."

"You give me too much credit," she smiled. "You laid all the information out there for me I just had to put it all together. After our conversation, I had more than just a definition of the shinobi way of life taught to us through our text books. I learned that I had to come to an understanding and acceptance of what it actually is and everything that comes along with it."

"Hopefully what I've taught you will be enough for you but I'll have to hand you over to your new sensei. I will still be here for you when you need me but you will be busy with your team from here on out."

"Thank you for helping me Kakashi-kun. I know I still have a lot to learn," she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Maiha felt comfortable with the close contact she had with him. Usually she would check herself before showing such physical emotion to him but at this moment it felt well placed and was comforting to her.

Kakashi didn't seem to pick up on the emotion driving her actions but considering the words that she had said were cordial, he took them as a sign of friendship and didn't object. Since talking to her in the hospital, he'd been inserted into her life, playing a small part in helping guide her through it.

She was about to have a landmark occasion in her life and he was excited for her, but he was sorry at the thought of parting as well.

The Graduation Ceremony at the academy was an event that no family member would miss. From this point on they were no longer children. They had been taught the shinobi way and would reach adulthood faster than any other child their age.

But this day was the first, the day of recognition, a day of accomplishment only reached by great perseverance.

"Ai! Look!, I did it!" Maiha shouted excitedly as she ran towards Ai and Kakashi, holding out her new and shiny forehead protector.

"I am so proud of you Maiha!" She exclaimed as she reached out to pull Maiha in for a hug.

Kakashi was standing by Ai in a slouched lackadaisical posture with his hands in his pockets. "See Kakashi-kun it's just like yours!" she beamed as she turned towards him.

"I see," he said bending over slightly to look at it. "I guess this means that I can't call you little one anymore." His statement took a bit of the smile off of her face as she felt that it was a very affectionate nickname that only he called her. He leaned in closer, "I'll have to call you little kunoichi from now on," and he smiled closing his visible eye.

She smiled with an ear to ear grin nodding to show her approval.


	6. Chapter 6 Sad News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) As always a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips. **

Chapter 6 Sad News

After graduation life seemed to speed up.

Within a few years, Maiha's genin status was replaced by the title of chuunin and her team was assigned higher ranked missions. This allowed her to gather experience by facing the difficulties a shinobi must endure.

Kakashi, at this time, was busy as well as he had received team 7. This meant that Maiha and Kakashi hadn't spent as much time together like they once had.

However, when Maiha was not on a mission she always made it a point of dropping in with team 7 and their sensei every now and then.

Maiha became an outlet for Kakashi to vent about the love-struck Sakura, the overzealous Naruto and the angry Sauske. She was a few years older than the genin but close enough in age that she could help with training.

Through Kakashi Maiha went on to build a fairly strong relationship with team 7. Maiha and Sakura were a little bit closer since they were both kunoichi, which, at times, helped Kakashi out immensely.

During one of his free moments one day, Kakashi was approached by one of the nurses that worked with Ai. Her words made him freeze and change course to the hospital.

When he arrived, Kakashi soon found Ai clinging to life.

Not long after Maiha had graduated the academy, Ai had given back her mission status. Since receiving her reinstated position, Ai had been pulling a lot of missions and unfortunately, on her last mission, Ai and the shinobi that she had been with had been attacked. They were found on their way back to the village badly wounded. The shinobi had already passed and it seemed Ai was not long behind him.

"Kakashi," Ai drew out with a labored breath as she looked at him, "Will you watch over Maiha for me?"

"Ai, I -."

"Please give this to her and tell her that I love her," Ai handed the necklace that she wore to Kakashi. "She always admired it, it's a family heirloom. Tell her that I will always be with her. Kakashi can you do that for me?"

Kakashi gently grasped her hand and said "I will."

She squeezed his hand back slightly "Thank you Kakashi, take care of yourself." She forced a smile and closed her eyes. Not long after her grip loosened from Kakashi's hand as the life faded from her body.

A medic-nin stood just in the doorway, watching. "She's gone, Kakashi," the medic-nin spoke. "Where is Maiha-kun?" The hospital staff knew her well, as she was a fixture at the hospital whenever Ai was on rounds absorbing what she could about medical jutsu's. At times she could be found playing her flute to comfort the older patients and children. It was a musical art that she had picked up during her kunoichi training.

"She is on a mission, I will let the Hokage know about Ai."

Kakashi walked to the Hokage's office and informed Tsunade that Ai had passed. "Lady Hokage, I know that it is not customary to make special trips but I would like to ask that you allow me to retrieve Maiha from her current mission. From what I understand she should be close to completing it by now and soon should be on her way back to Konoha. I can take Team 7 with me; no doubt they will learn something from this."

"Granted Kakashi, you may leave immediately. Oh and Kakashi my condolences."

"Thank You Lady Hokage."

Kakashi summoned Pakkun and sent him to gather his team. He told him to emphasize that they arrive promptly. Coming from him that would let them know that this was an urgent matter. Approximately 30 minutes later they met at the designated spot and set off to inform Maiha of the grave news.

"An urgent mission. It must be important!" Naruto exclaimed as he stepped lively toward the village gate. "How far do we have to go?"

"Not far, it should be a couple hours trek. We are leaving so late in the day it will be an overnighter, is everyone prepared?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." they chorused.

"Can you tell us what our mission is Kakashi Sensei?" Eagerness oozed from the blonde boy.

"I'll give you more information as we get closer to the rendezvous." Kakashi replied rather despondently. That seemed to pacify Naruto as he continued on with a large grin on his face.

When they were within minutes of reaching Maiha, Kakashi decided it was time to talk to his team about what they were actually there to do. He stopped them just outside of the village that Maiha had been sent to. "Naruto, Sauske, Sakura," Kakashi said calling for their attention. The three stopped and gathered around him. "I have not been completely honest with you. This is not a mission," he sighed with a gloomy expression on his face. Naruto began to get huffy and Kakashi held out his hand. In his palm was the necklace that Ai had entrusted him with to give to Maiha.

"I don't understand Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"Earlier today a comrade of mine returned to the village critically injured, she was attacked on her way home from a mission. The medic-nins were unable to heal her and she has since passed. This is more of a personal task for me but I brought you three along because I thought that you could learn something from it. I am here to inform someone of her death. I ask that you please be sensitive and respectful to the events and reactions that are about to take place. Do you understand?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." they replied solemnly.

Maiha had just started on the path to home. _Home_. She thought, with a blissful smile on her face.

As she looked down the path that led out of the village she noticed Kakashi and team 7. Happy to see them she began jogging and waving in their direction. Team 7 had not yet turned around to see who the recipient of the news was. Kakashi looked up as Maiha approached the group. He closed his hand over the necklace again and walked past his pupils toward her.

"Kakashi-kun!" Maiha shouted happily as she drew near.

The familiar voice made the members of team 7 turn in shock.

Maiha noticed the look on their faces and she stopped about twenty feet short of Kakashi. The smile somewhat drained from her face. Sakura's expression was particularly unsettling to Maiha and she focused back on Kakashi.

Her eyes were drawn to the motion of his hand. He seemed to be holding something connected to a thin chain. "Kakashi-kun, why are you here?" she asked in an apprehensive tone, her face absent from her previous expression of joy. He continued to walk toward her.

At this point it seemed like time was moving in slow motion. She glanced again at the expression on team 7's faces and then quickly back to him. "Kakashi-kun, why are you here?" she asked again in a more demanding tone. As he drew near he began to raise his hand and as it opened she saw the pendant attached to the chain. Kakashi saw her eyes widen as she realized what he was holding. He stopped directly in front of her and when she looked up he returned her gaze with a softer look in his eye and he braced himself not knowing how she would react after he told her.

"Kakashi-kun, why are you here?" she whispered, looking up at him.

Kakashi remained inexpressive most of the time but his demeanor, posture and silence alerted her that something was wrong. He took her hand and placed Ai's necklace in it.

Unable to explain it any other way, he said simply. "She's gone, Maiha-kun."

She stood staring at the necklace in her hand. As her mind reached comprehension of the words Kakashi spoke, she felt a sharp pain in her chest that caused her to exhale forcefully and bring the clenched fist up to her heart. She tried to overcome the sharp pain and find her voice in between the next rapid inhalation and managed to drawl out, "Did….did she suffer?"

"I believe that she did some yes, but when I saw her she was in no pain. She wanted me to give this to you and tell you that she loves you and will always be with you." He tried to comfort her with his words and tone of his voice.

"I need to get back … to her." she stammered, clumsily trying to push past Kakashi. Her eyes had glazed over and the muscles of her body were barely functioning without the stimulus from her mind. Kakashi grabbed a hold of her and held her up as her legs began to buckle.

"Maiha-kun, we will be staying in this village tonight and will return in the morning."

"I have to get back to her," Maiha repeated her voice drained of all emotion.

"You will Maiha-kun, but it's late and it will be better to travel in the morning. Please, let's go into town." At that point Maiha was completely numb and all Kakashi had to do was direct her where to go. He waved for his team to follow.

Kakashi had purchased two rooms, one for him and Maiha and one for his team. Usually one room would be sufficient, but for these particular circumstances he wanted to make himself available as Maiha began to move through the stages of bereavement.

Kakashi asked Sakura to help Maiha with any of her personal needs such as bathing and got her ready for sleep. "Thank you Sakura you have been a big help," Kakashi said to her while putting a hand on her shoulder, "Now keep the boys in line and I will keep my eye on Maiha."

"Yes Sensei," she replied solemnly.

Maiha tossed and turned most of the night as the numbness began to wear off. It was like the switch that controlled her emotions had slowly begun to turn back on. The intensity of despair increased with each passing moment. As she thawed from the frozen state of shock that her body retreated to after she was given the grave news, she sat up in bed, took in her surroundings and tried to make sense of everything around her.

_This is all just one horrible nightmare._

She tried to shake the thoughts from her head attempting to return to a semi-normal state. However, as she noticed Ai's necklace still in her hand lucidity in fact set in. This was no dream, she was awake and living the nightmare. Maiha clutched Ai's necklace in her hand and rose from her bed. The glow of the full moon poured in though the double doors of the room that led outside, bringing a light to the darkness.

Its brightness invited her to follow the illuminated path that it set out for her. She quietly left the room and walked out of the inn accepting the moon's invitation through the patio, over a soggy dirt path and out into a gathering area surrounded by trees. There was a wooden bench that sat directly in the path of the moonlight.

It called to Maiha like a beacon. She walked out to it and sat in the still of the night. There was a cold silence. She stared up at the sky and wondered if Ai could be returning her gaze from her afterlife.

Kakashi awoke briefly to switch to a more comfortable position and quickly discovered that Maiha had left the room. He immediately left in search of her. As soon as he stepped out the door and onto the patio of the inn he saw in the soft, wet dirt small foot prints. The light from the moon reflected off the water that had seeped into each indentation leading his eyes to the figure of a woman sitting on a bench in the moonlight. Kakashi approached slowly so as not to startle her. When he got within earshot he could hear her one way conversation to the world above and beyond the realm that was intangible to those that were still living.

"What am I going to do without you?" she murmured woefully. "After I lost my family you were everything to me. You were my rock, my confidant and now, I am alone," she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Kakashi moved a few steps closer before she continued, causing him to stop his advancement once again. This was her moment, she was attempting to make her peace with the situation and he didn't want to take that away from her.

She pulled her legs up to her chest wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm sorry that you had to feel so much pain and suffered. But mostly, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. But such is the life of a shinobi, though, right? I remember that lesson. It was reiterated over and over again pounded into our heads throughout our training to prepare us for such an event. Our instructors and sensei's would remind us that the life we have chosen wasn't nor will ever be easy and that there will be a loss of comrades along the way. Just a bunch of words strung together and fed to us as a truth, but until you experience it, it doesn't really register." Maiha stood up and slipped Ai's necklace over her head grasping the pendant in her hand. "Ai, I miss you, I love you and I'll never forget you." Her eyes began to well up with tears and the night conjured up a small breeze just strong enough to rustle the leaves of the trees mimicking the sound of a quiet whisper and though just a simple part of nature it comforted her somewhat.

Kakashi began his advance to her. Maiha had decided to return to the room and as she turned, noticed that Kakashi was directly in her path. Their eyes met and he gave her a look mixed of concern as well as sorrow. She was trying to accept Ai's death but the wound was still fresh and there was much emotion yet to be expelled.

Her bottom lip began to quiver and tears flowed like waterfalls from her eyes. He stepped forward took her in his arms and she buried her face into his chest letting out the emotion she was holding back. They stood for a bit until her tears somewhat subsided. "Come on let's get you back to the room," he said soothingly.

When she awoke in the morning she realized that they were in the same bed. He was propped up against the wall and she had found comfort lying on his chest, "Good morning Maiha-kun" he said to her. It took her a bit to remember what had transpired the day before.

"Oh … I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, I didn't mean to make things so awkward," she said embarrassed pushing herself up from his chest.

"It's okay Maiha-kun you needed comfort and I wanted to be here for you so no worries. We can head back to the village whenever you are ready."

"Okay," she paused, "thank you for coming to get me and letting me know about Ai. I think that if I had to choose to hear it from anyone, it would be you." she said without emotion. "I just don't know where to go from here."

"There really is only one way to go Maiha-kun, and that is forward. I know that it sounds harsh but it is the truth of the situation. Just like Ai was there for you throughout your life, I am here for you now."

"Thank you Kakashi-kun, that means a lot to me," Maiha was still sad but appreciative. "I think I am ready to head back now, I need to see her."

"Okay, I will let the others know."

As they gathered in front of the inn, Sakura grabbed Maiha's hand and squeezed it letting her know her sadness for the situation without saying a word. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and Sauske kept his distance. As Maiha walked by following Kakashi back to Konoha, she gently touched Sauske's hand and gave him a quick look of understanding. Sauske just kept his head down and walked with the rest of the group. It was a quiet trip back to the village. Maiha walked with Kakashi and the team kept their distance behind them.

(A/N) Thanks for hanging in there everyone. I hope you feel a bit rewarded with this chapter since Maiha isn't a child anymore. Please please please review. Let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7 Pushing Foward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**(AN) As always a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips. **

** (AN) Please Read and review. Thanks!**

Chapter 7 Pushing Forward

The Funeral was small and intimate. Maiha had asked Tsunade if she could have permission to sink Ai's remains in the lake of Konoha. Because Ai had such an important trade, as well as what she had done for the village as a medic-nin, Maiha's request was granted.

A small float was made and Ai's body was placed on it wrapped in a shroud. A canopy of sticks and twigs were stacked neatly over top and the raft was encircled by Ai's favorite flower, the sunflower. It was pushed out from the shore and Kakashi used a fire jutsu to set the float ablaze in order to cremate her remains. Maiha walked slowly out on to the dock alone and stood at the end as the fire consumed the raft and Ai's body.

Maiha played her flute as it was one of the things that Ai enjoyed. She played until the fire died down signaling that the body had been reduced to mostly ash. Maiha then used a water jutsu to pull the remains under the surface and into the sediment of the lake.

While the other mourners began to leave, she remained at the end of the dock. Kakashi walked out to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you for helping with Ai's memorial Kakashi-kun. I hope this is something she would have wanted. She loved Konoha and now she will be part of it forever."

"I think that she would be grateful for how you chose to remember her."

There was a slight pause before Maiha spoke, "I still can't believe she's gone."

"It's never easy to lose someone so close to you." Maiha looked up at him and noticed him staring out across the lake. She knew that he had lost many through his life as a shinobi.

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Yes." he responded.

"Does it get easier as time goes on? My heart … hurts … so badly right now, it feels … like a kunai … has been shoved … through it." she strung words together as she began to cry again.

"The pain will diminish over time but it never really leaves completely. You learn to live with what discomfort that is left over. Then there are the thoughts that bring forth a smile. You may not have them right now, but those are the memories that you choose to keep in place of that hole in your heart. You and Ai shared a lot of happiness together. The tale of your relationship can be recalled just by thinking about all those wonderful times that you shared together. Don't let the end of the story tarnish all the chapters in between."

There were a few moments of silence which allowed Maiha to compose herself.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Maiha-kun? It's okay to be sad at a time like this."

She embraced him, "Only someone whom has experienced so much loss could understand how it can consume you, mind, body and soul. Ai never told me how much you suffered inside. I would see you stand at the memorial for long periods of time not understanding why someone could be so lost in the moment. But now… now, I have a glimmer. I can never comprehend what demons that you may have battled throughout your life. I can only learn by your example that the mind is strong my heart will heal and my soul remains untainted as long as I move forward and bring the best of the past with me."

Kakashi was at first stunned by what Maiha had said. Then a feeling of honor pushed that aside by his realization that he had as much to do with her character as Ai. He was proud that his little kunoichi, although at this moment grieving, was competent enough to see through the deceptions of depression and pull away from the grips of despair in order to learn a lesson from what life had handed her.

"Thank you, Maiha-kun."

"For what Kakashi-kun?"

"For reminding me that I am still human."

Maiha gave him a small smile and settled back into her embrace, "Your welcome."

Maiha healed from the death of Ai, and over the next few years tirelessly worked on her skills as a shinobi. Team 7 had grown and matured with Naruto continuing on with his sage training, Sasuke joining ANBU and Sakura following the medical path.

Since Kakashi had a little more time on his hands, he began to train Maiha again as they use to when she was younger. Because of him, Maiha improved her skills and also developed a more powerful affinity to water jutsu.

"You are doing well Maiha," Kakashi's praise always brought a smile to her face and built up her confidence. "But I must say, your patience has improved greatly." he continued poking at her.

Maiha exhaled in disgust that he would bring her little temper tantrums up over her frustrating genjutsu training after such a long time, "I've grown up and I have more control over those childish emotions now." She crossed her arms and nodded.

Kakashi chuckled, "Much better but I still think you have a little work to do." Before she could get out her next defensive outburst he cut her off, "That's enough for today, and I have to rest up for a tough mission. I take leave tomorrow evening so if I don't see you, take care of yourself I'll see you when I get back." This always softened her demeanor.

From the death of Ai she now knew how important those words were. They weren't just words said before a mission to her anymore they were said to bring closure in case he didn't make it back. "Okay Kakashi, I hope all goes well for you please make it back safely."

As Kakashi made his way home Maiha strolled into the village. She stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up a sunflower and then headed out to the memorial. Now a habitual task, Maiha set the flower at its base and bowed her head in prayer for Ai.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me to see you out by the training fields." a young chuunin said as he strolled by.

"Oh hello, I haven't seen you two in quite a while but I have heard you are moving up the ranks. You two were always so talented." Maiha replied.

"Well it's not like you weren't, you were part of our team after all. Well that is until you dropped off the map."

"My skills are still sharp I would be ready at any time. I've nearly mastered water jutsu." Maiha fired back.

"Congratulations," the other chuunin chimed in. "Practice, practice, practice that's all I ever hear about you, 'how ambitious you are,'" he said smugly. "Good luck in a real situation with only practice, you have to use jutsu as a second nature to be effective."

"Yeah, sharp as a kunai without a point." They both laughed together. Her former teammates had always been extremely blunt and heartless, so they had no problem presenting things without the sugar coating.

"Have you even been on a mission since well, ya know…" one of the shinobi motioned his head toward the memorial.

"Well no." she responded despondently.

"I mean really, what do you want to do with your life you can't just practice forever. Plus you've been training with Kakashi, you should have been jounin by now." They continued to poke and prod at her.

Maiha opened her mouth to protect herself but came to the harsh realization that they had a valid point and there was no defense. So she just reverted back into her shell of safety not putting anything out to be trodden upon.

"All of that practice and nothing to show for it. You might as well become a teacher at the academy or at the very least settle down. You'd probably make someone a good wife someday, well that is if you actually talked to anyone more than you had to, you always were a loner." It was like they kept pulling her under the surface and wouldn't let her come up for air.

"Just another body with a forehead protector, there's no room in the military for someone like that." That was the anchor, they had wrapped it around both ankles and she was pulled to the bottom. Seeing that she would no longer fight back they took their leave.

"See ya later Maiha, we have some prep work for upcoming missions. But hey, think seriously about the settling down thing, from what I remember you were a pretty good cook that will make up for part of your domestic duties."

She watched them walk away and then drug her feet on the way back to the village. There would be no consoling her. She didn't want to bother Kakashi let alone admit that she couldn't stand up for herself, so she returned to her apartment and let the harsh words said by her former teammates confine her for the next week.

I just don't fit in anymore they're right. What good is a shinobi without a purpose? She picked up her forehead protector and stared down at it. Just another body wearing one of these, huh I'm trying hard but I am having trouble not believing them.

At the end of that same week Kakashi returned late in the evening from his mission. He finished his debriefing with Tsunade and returned home. I'll get a good night's sleep tonight and then go visit Maiha tomorrow to let her know that I have returned safely, but right now a hot shower and my bed are calling me, she'll understand why I didn't rush right over. He exhaled and set about his personal tasks. He always enjoyed the welcome home affection that she gave him even though it was only a big smile and an exuberant 'welcome back'.

Late morning the next day, he made his way over to her apartment and gave a knock on the door. The apartment seemed rather dark for daytime. After a moment with no answer he knocked again, as he was about to leave he heard the doorknob turn and her head appeared from around the door squinting from the brightness of daylight. "Hey Maiha I just wanted to let you know that I am back and healthy."

"Oh that's great, I'm glad you made it back safely." she gave him a small smile.

Noticing how dark it was in her apartment, her squinting eyes and how she kept the door barely open as a buffer from the outside world he asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather right now. I don't want to get you sick you need to stay healthy for all those important missions they send you on. I'll be ok in a few days I think." That should pacify him for a bit anyway.

He thought her wording was a bit odd but given her condition he let it go. "Okay get some rest I'll see you later." He felt a little sad that he didn't get his welcome home greeting considering the mission he was just on. She must feel awful.

"Thanks Kakashi." Her face disappeared and the door slowly shut. She leaned up against the back of her door and exhaled. Well I can't hide from him forever but at least I bought myself a couple of days.

Or so she thought. Kakashi was back over that evening with ramen, the next morning with breakfast and then again with dinner that night. Judging by what he was bringing her to eat he was on to her non-existent condition. "Can't get anything past that man, ugh, tomorrow morning it is then."

Kakashi came back the next morning and knocked on her door. He was pleased to see that she was dressed in her regular attire and had actually come out the door to greet him. "So you up for sparring today?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Field two is waiting for us."

"Okay, let's go," she gave a fake smile and headed off with him.

They began their spar but it didn't last long before Kakashi stopped it. "You are totally out of focus Maiha, this isn't like you. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Have I done something to upset you? You don't seem mad but you aren't talking much."

"No Kakashi you haven't done anything to upset me, it's just me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You have upset you?"

She paused, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Okay, I know that women can be confusing sometimes but Maiha you have never been."

So I am that predictable. "Kakashi, what does a shinobi do."

He exhaled, "Okay, seriously where are we going with this, you know how I dislike vagueness."

"When is that last time that I've been on a mission?"

"Well now let's see?" He thought for a moment as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked upward, before exhaling and then looking down at her again with more of an understanding. "Oh, I see, you are feeling disconnected."

She nodded without eye contact.

"Well I suppose I am partly to blame for that. I haven't exactly encouraged you to get back into the mix of things."

"This isn't your fault Kakashi, you are not in charge of my life, I am. If there is anyone here to blame it's me. How did I get so lost and directed away from what I should be striving for? Obviously they aren't in need of any kunoichi for anything they would have sent for me right?

"Well it doesn't quite work that way Maiha…"

She cut him off, "I know Kakashi, I was trying to give myself a little hope. They aren't looking for me because I am of no use. Just another body with a forehead protector," she said softly.

Those words stung his ears. He had heard them before as well as used them in his younger more hard headed days but now seeing the damage they caused when directed at someone made him feel at fault for participating in carrying them through the transition of generations. "Maiha maybe you just weren't ready to take anything on. Sometimes it takes time to recover from an instance that affects you the way Ai's death did. But hey maybe you're ready now. You just need to get your feet wet again no one would have expected you to jump right back in. Lady Hokage is pretty stern but she is also very understanding."

Maiha thought for a moment about his words and then smiled slightly. "Thanks for the chat Kakashi, but I've gotta go, I have something to do." and she bounded away.

"See you later." He exhaled and smiled under is mask. He knew exactly where she was going.

Maiha arrived at the Tsunade's office and met Genma outside the building going about his duties. "Hey Genma," she approached with a smile, "is the Hokage in?"

"Sure is Maiha, go on up."

"Thanks," she gave him a smile and headed up the stairs to Tsunade's office. Upon her arrival she knocked on the door. "Lady Hokage, are you in? It's Maiha."

"Come in."

Maiha took a breath exhaled quickly and pushed the door open to enter the office. "Good Morning Lady Hokage."

"Good morning Maiha, my, it seems that you have grown, how long has it been since I have seen you last?

"Since Ai's funeral." Maiha answered somberly."

"It can't have been that long, I am sure you have been sent out of the village on business." Tsunade motioned to Shizune for the mission log from the last few months.

"Um, Ma'Lady that is what I have come here to talk to you about."

Shizune handed Tsunade the log "Okay let's see here," Tsunade filled though it quickly, "Shizune why is this log so incomplete there is a gap in mission dates, I don't see Maiha's name anywhere."

"Lady Tsunade, if I may, there is no gap. It has been a long time since I have taken a mission," she said shyly but then picked up her tone "I am not exactly proud of my track record but I believe that I am ready to get back into mission status."

Tsunade smirked. "I can't believe that it has been so long since we have assigned you anything."

"Well to be truthful Ma'Lady, out of sight, out of mind." Maiha admitted that she hadn't necessarily made her presence known in the village to take on missions.

Tsunade looked around on her desk and picked up a scroll and tossed it to her. "Here you go nothing to exciting but it's a start." I expect that to be completed by this evening. By the time you submit your report I will have an itinerary set up for you to get back into the swing of things."

Maiha smiled with a nod and then went about completing her mission before returning that evening. She was presented with a myriad of shinobi ranging from special chuunin to kunoichi specially trained in tactics for espionage and seduction. It was a lot to take in but Maiha was determined to excel at everything.

It was a great mindset for an inspiring shinobi to have but for Maiha it was one of the faults that Kakashi repeatedly had to point out during their training sessions. She always had the idea that since he made everything look so easy she should pick it up quickly.

However, that was clearly not the case and she would consistently get frustrated with herself when she felt like she wasn't advancing fast enough.

But to no avail she did well during her sessions and in no time with the guidance of Tsunade and her staff, Maiha was back into rotation and gained confidence with each mission. Maiha showed great promise and was assigned low rank missions to be carried out on a solo status such as escorts and surveillance. The skills that she had cultivated over the years finally were highlighted in her effectiveness and efficiency to carry out her missions. Though she still had one talent that went unknown.

Under Ai's tutelage of chakra focus when she was a genin, Maiha had also learned some very basic medical jutsu.

She scoffed at the thought of her once being a sad little whelp of a shinobi that was confused and considered a useless part of the village. She was gaining praise from them and from the Hokage as well, creating an overflow of confidence.

"All right Maiha here is an important one," Tsunade tossed her the mission scroll, "With what you have shown us I think you are ready for this."

"Oh thank you Lady Hokage I won't let you down!" She nodded to Tsunade and bounced down the stairs quickly so that she could get outside to open up the scroll and find out what her important mission was. Her eyes quickly darted across the page; this is going to be monumental! Finally I can show them who I am and my skills as a shinobi!

Maiha spoke enthusiastically about her advancements to Kakashi as she gained more confidence with each one. "I'm sure this is all so boring to you, Copy Ninja." she joked with him.

"Not at all Maiha, I am happy you are doing so well and are pleased with your own progress." He saw how much more lively she was and how her personality was returning to normal. It had been so long since he had seen the Maiha that enjoyed each day of life that he had forgotten how alluring it was to be around her. He enjoyed sharing time with her not just as a comrade but as close friends. Just as he would be there for her as he promised on the day he informed her of Ai's death, he knew that she would be there for him though most likely he would never let her see that side of him even though they were so close.

In remembrance of Ai, just as Kakashi would visit the memorial as a ritual, they would visit the dock at the lake of Konoha on the night of a full moon. One night while enjoying each other's company by the lake, after some small talk Maiha informed Kakashi about an upcoming mission she had been assigned.

"Kakashi, I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving on my first lengthy solo mission tomorrow, so please take care of yourself while I am gone and I'll see you when I get back. I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry if you didn't see me around." Maiha couldn't wait to say those words to him and her tone revealed her eagerness as she spit out the phrase without anything in the conversation leading up to it. That and she was never very good at hiding her excitement, which he picked up on quickly when she was still young.

"Okay well thank you for letting me know," he said as he smirked under his mask. He could see how excited she was about the solo duty she was assigned. "Though I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself little kunoichi."

Maiha smiled, gave him a wave and walked off toward home to prepare for tomorrow.

Kakashi began his way home as well. As he turned down the street leading toward the downtown district he was met by Guy and Asuma.

"Hey Kakashi!" Asuma greeted him.

"Yo."

"We are on our way to the bar. Hey it's been awhile since we've all hung out together we are meeting Genma there and I am sure whoever he ran into on the way over. Why don't you come with us?"

"It has been awhile hasn't it?" He said trying to think back to the last time he had been out with his comrades. "Maybe I will join you."

"That's the spirit! It'll bring back that youthful vigor." Guy shouted as he gave him a rather aggressive slap on the back.

When they got to the bar they sat at their usual high top table in the back with some of the other male shinobi from the village.

"Hey Kakashi nice to see you!" Genma shouted over the bar noise.

"Yes I know, it has been awhile hasn't it." He had only heard it twice and he was already tired of the comment.

"Well welcome back to the gathering place how 'bout a drink? Hey, we need some service over here!" Genma yelled to the bar staff. It was obvious that he himself had been there awhile since his words were a little slurred. "So Kakashi, we were just talk'n 'bout women."

"Isn't that always the topic?" Kakashi asked, chuckling.

"Would you rather talk about missions and jutsu's?" Asuma butted in.

"Point taken," Kakashi surrendered. This was a time to relax, to shed a bit of the shinobi skin, to be just a man.

"So how about those up and coming kunoichi?" one of the shinobi at the end of the table said proposing the topic.

"Ahhh yes, the chuunin kunoichi are a feisty, strong-willed group!" Guy grinned. "They seem to be a lot of fun to include in the evening festivities and sure know how to have a good time."

"Isn't it funny that they were our students not that long ago and now they are our comrades," Asuma pointed out.

"Okay Asuma," Genma butted in, "Let's not make it all creepy now with the relationship connection."

"Uh, sorry," he said as he put his hand behind his head, "The sake must be getting to me."

"You know who I have never seen out and about," Genma pointed out, "Maiha."

"Oh yeah, she hasn't joined the group yet has she," Guy said giving a sly look to Kakashi. "So out with it Kakashi, are you keeping her away from us so that you can have her all to yourself?"

Kakashi looked at him, "No, she is an adult and is more than capable of making decisions on her own. I really hadn't noticed that she's never been out with the other girls her age."

"Ahhhhh yes Maiha, I am a sucker for beautiful eyes, and how can you resist hers," Genma said, "How can you control yourself around her Kakashi?" Genma asked. "Sparring with her must be difficult at times."

"We have a relationship with boundaries. She was Ai's girl. I have never really thought about her in that way. As I said before she is an adult, Maiha is capable of making her own decisions and I am not going to interfere with her love life. That is her privacy."

The table was quiet for a moment.

"Wow that was a safe answer if I ever heard one," Genma threw out.

"Sounds like Kakashi just released his grip boys," Guy said smiling brought his hands together with a clap and rubbed them back and forth. "She's now fair game." Guy couldn't help but try to irritate Kakashi. Since declaring him as his rival when they were younger he took every chance he could to show him up or get under his skin.

"Tsh. Maiha, you'll never see her out and about she's to inverted. Sure she's got some nice assets, they were great to look at on those long lonely missions we all had together. She's too quiet always kept to herself." Her old teammates were present that evening and had a lot to drink providing no filter to what they decided to say concerning the present company at the table, namely Kakashi.

"With all that training and practice Kakashi you should have taught her a few things about relations. At the very least she's never been out with a guy. She's fun to get all riled up, you never know what she will say or do to try to prove herself."

Kakashi knew that much was true as he light-heartedly would do the same to get her all riled up for fun but these two they were using her reactions cruelly.

"She would be a fun one to hook up with though, I bet she's just waiting to explode," he laughed.

"Yeah I'd like to talk to the guy that is involved with that, with her 'ambition' I'm sure it would make for a pleasant experience." Her two former teammates laughed it up at her expense.

Kakashi's exposed eye closed, his eyebrow slanted downward and his grip on his bottle of beer tightened making the wet label peal under his hand.

For once Guy seemed to read Kakashi's body language correctly, because he said, "I think you two should finish up your drinks and leave before we have to call in a medic," Both young men scoffed and then left.

Asuma offered some words up to Kakashi, "It was said to me once that becoming a kunoichi requires you to toughen up your skin and be ready to deal with treatment such as that. That being said I don't blame Maiha at all for not wanting to be on a team with those two anymore. They are loose cannons and careless, I'm sure she was in danger more than once, that's where all of her skills came in not just to complete their missions but to protect herself.

Kakashi's body posture softened a bit but after he finished his drink he slid off his chair and stood up to leave. "It's been fun but I think it's time for me to go."

The easy going fun air of the outing had been extracted from the evening so there were no hard feelings when he announced his departure. "See ya round Kakashi," the men from the table collectively called out and he strolled out of the bar back to his own apartment.

It was rather unnerving at the time to hear men talk about her in that way, though it gave him some insight to what they thought about her. He reflected on the context of what was said that evening and tried to think more subjectively. She was attractive, sure anyone could say that but he knew more than just what could be seen. There was a whimsical aura around her that accented her genuine nature. Though her temperament seemed to bounce around the emotional spectrum a bit he found it amusing when combined with her little quirks. It made her delightful to be around and he smiled knowing now that he was really the only one that knew her that well. It seemed to make their relationship more special and he rather liked that he could keep these feelings hidden in the privacy of his own mind.


	8. Chapter 8 New Found Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

Chapter 8 New Found Feelings

Maiha's surveillance mission required her to locate and gather information on a black powder and weapons smuggling organization. Though surveillance only meant observing and reporting, Maiha took it upon herself to go the extra mile and, not only survey the organizations movements, but to collect important information in order to achieve recognition from the Hokage.

She was here to prove something, somewhat of a mission within a mission.

Her plan was simple; she frequented the bars and other such businesses as she had been told by an informant that the organization's leader had a rather large sexual appetite.

Using her kunoichi training, she took on the persona of a promiscuous woman, hoping to attract his attention. And attract it she did, as it seemed he had a soft spot for her long dark hair, blue eyes and revealing clothing.

At first she teased him, sending him smiles and glances from under her lashes, trying to gauge his interest. Once she'd caught his eye, he'd try to flirt with other woman, as if to make her jealous, but she countered by whispering in other men's ears then stare at him whilst smirking before leaving with the other gentleman.

This proved to be slightly problematic because once Maiha arrived back at the gentleman's apartment she'd have to use genjutsu, something she'd always struggled with. When it became difficult, Maiha would revert to using other methods to rendering the man unconscious. After waiting some time, she'd leave the apartment as if she'd just spent the night in the man's bed.

The plan continued for a few weeks until she hit a problem one night. Maiha could feel the Boss's men following her as she left the club with a young man. She made her reason for leaving the bar with him more obvious by pushing him up against a wall, kissing him passionately. She pulled at his clothing and pushed herself against him.

"If you keep this up we'll never make it back to my place." The man whispered, exhaling pleasurably.

"What's the matter," Maiha whispered back teasingly, "Don't you like my foreplay? Am I being too rough?" He grinned and chuckled. "How about we get back to your place before you can't keep up with me anymore."

"This way, it's not too far." He stammered. As she turned to follow him, Maiha noticed a familiar silhouette dart out of sight from the alleyway. A few moments later, two of the village's ninja bounded into view, stopping the couple.

One of them ran his eyes over Maiha before staring at the young man. "You two should really get home. There may be an enemy ninja in the village."

"Yes, we'll head in straight away." The young man replied.

"Hmm, how exciting. Are you going to keep me safe?" Maiha said seductively.

The young man glanced down at her, his chest puffing out, "Of course, he'll be no match for me."

Smiling at him, Maiha glanced down an alley they just passed but there was no sign of him. She turned back to the young shinobi, snapping back into her role. "Maybe I should let you have control tonight. I wouldn't mind being a little submissive."

"Here we are!" He announced. He became distracted by her advances and fumbled for his keys.

Maiha took this chance to look around again. It looked like the two men had stopped following them, most likely due to the guards scouring the area. For a few seconds, Maiha wondered what he had been doing in the village and doubted that it had been a simple coincidence.

As they entered the young man's bedroom, Maiha went to work. She rendered him unconscious before setting up a believing scene of what was supposed to have happened. She paused for a few moments, staring out the window, thinking deeply.

She knew very well that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be but there was a possible chance that he could blow her cover. Maiha gathered up some of the man's clothing before slipping out the window and onto the rooftop before bounding from alley to alley, whispering his name as she entered each one. "Kakashi?" She whispered.

"Yo." He finally answered, materializing in the middle of the alley.

She went down the alley to meet him. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Here put these on." She said handing him the clothing.

Kakashi put the dark shirt over his flak jacket and covered his hair with the stocking cap that Maiha had brought him. "Now my hair will be messed up."

"I'm glad you see humor in this but my cover could be blown." Maiha lectured.

Their attention was brought to a group of shinobi they could hear discussing a course of action. The group was far off but the city was so quiet that Kakashi and Maiha could hear every word.

"Search every alley, every street, and every nook until someone finds him. He couldn't have gotten out of the city yet. Start a thorough sweep from the outside in that way if we flush his out he can only come inward and we can converge at once. Now scatter." There was a whoosh as the ninja leaped into the air.

"I'll take them out as they come. After the first wave passes we can get out of here." Kakashi whispered.

"No, we don't have time to get rid of their bodies and it will make my mission that much harder." Maiha replied.

As she paused to think, Kakashi had a realization; he had intervened.

Her first solo mission, which she had been so proud and excited to have been chosen for and he had let his overwhelming need to check on her, be its undoing. Had he just let her be the shinobi that he knew she was, instead of Ai's little girl, her mission would not have come to this debacle. How could he make up for something, that if he disclosed his reasoning, he knew she'd be hurt? What could he do but let her take the lead? He exhaled. "How can I help?"

She looked up at him and announced, "Come closer and take off your mask."

"Huh? I don' think this is the time for a 'let's-make-Kakashi-take-off-his-mask' game," He said.

"I never played that game with you and this is my mission, so it's my rules. I'll close my eyes," She fixed him with a hardened glare, "Your mask will raise suspicion. Just follow my lead and they'll think you were the guy I was with before."

"…Okay." Kakashi was still a little unsure about the plan.

"Now, kiss me." She whispered hastily as she closed her eyes.

"What?"

"Kiss me like you mean it or you'll blow my cover and so help you! I'll never forgive -,"

It was almost an involuntary action. Kakashi quickly pulled down his mask, embraced Maiha and pressed his lips to hers. It took a second for her to react but she soon fell into her role.

For the awkward moment that their lips first met, to her rapid inhalation as his mouth enveloped her own, the realization that this was actually happening melted away as her lip movements coincided with his. She pulled herself in closer, melding her body with his, only selectively paying attention to their surroundings. The rest of her attention was entwined with his tongue darting in and out of her mouth, and the feeling of his fingertips and the palms of his leather gloves against her bare back.

Had he forgotten who she was? No way could a cover-up be as realistic as this but ugh! Who cares?

The Molotov cocktail-like feelings, lit by the adrenalin of the situation, the epinephrine released when their lips met and the familiarity between the two exploded, setting the tempo somewhere between passionate and primal.

A pair of ninja finally made it to the end of the alleyway, "I thought I told you two to get inside?" One of the ninja growled.

_Maybe if I ignore them they'll go away. Kakashi doesn't seem fazed by their presence._

"Hey!" He called out again.

Maiha broke their lip lock by releasing the grip she had on Kakashi bottom lip with her own. He hid his face behind her head and directed it in toward her neck. The heat from his breath whisked over the surface of her skin causing her mind to scramble for words.

In his attempt to keep his face hidden, he caught himself staring hungrily at her neck. Trying to resist the urge to graze it with his teeth he directed his chin downward, only to focus on her heaving chest. The line between her cleavage was like that of an arrow pointing downward to every area that would need attention below her lips.

Had it not been for the sake of the mission she would have killed the village ninja herself for just one more minute of the impassioned episode. Finally she found the words and spoke, "Sorry, must have gotten caught up in the moment."

"We won't tell you again. If you are harmed, it will be on your own accord." The village ninja reprimanded.

"Got it," Maiha replied and then focused her attention back on Kakashi, "There are many more things we can do in private anyway." She took a small step towards his and pulled on the waist of his pants.

Kakashi provided a playful laugh and the ninja took off. She turned to the side and exhaled. "That was close." It gave him time to replace his mask and a second for her to cool down. It was like he used a jutsu to set her a blaze leaving her smoldering in the aftermath.

"We should get going." Kakashi pushed.

Snapping back into reality, Maiha replied, "Right, uh, my lodging isn't far from here, you can stay with me tonight." She inadvertently slipped her hand into his leading the way.

_What just happened? It's like I lost it for a few moments there_. He was good at concealing his visible and audible cues mostly due to his mask. However, internally he was confused on his eagerness and hunger to satisfy the urge to carry out the reaction after their lips met, encouraged by the physical contact and the warmth transferred between them, the curvature of her body and the taste and feel of her lips. He could only stare forward in thought as she navigated through the alleyways to her apartment gently pulling him behind her.

Neither one of them spoke on their way back to her quarters. They were both equally mystified by the reaction that occurred after their lips met. It was only for a short time and merely a cover but exhilaration resonated in their minds and seemed to permeate every cell of their bodies.

The time between the alleyway and her accommodation allowed them to compose themselves somewhat and upon their arrival Maiha made sure that all the curtains were closed. "Okay, Kakashi, tell me where you are hurt."

"I'm not really hurt, just a few bumps and bruises."

Maiha raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and switched her weight over to one hip, giving him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look,

"Okay, okay. Maybe a few cuts as well but nothing critical." He said, holding up his hand with a smirk on his face. He knew that look meant business, he didn't need the sharingan to see that.

"Where are your injuries?" Maiha said as she changed her posture and softened her demeanor.

"A few cuts on my torso and legs but, really, it's no big deal."

"Off with it," she said, motioning her hand in an upward direction. "Let me see what's under your shirt."

He sighed and rolled his eye.

Instantly annoyed, Maiha glared at him and hissed, "Take it off."

Kakashi chuckled, "You look just like Ai when you say that."

The corner of Maiha's mouth turned up, "It's nice to hear that you're not just giving me a hard time then."

"No, I pretty much did the same to her, but she never wore anything like that when dressed my injuries." He teased.

Maiha looked down. She had forgotten about the attire she had chosen for that evenings activities. It looked like she had walked off the pleasure district in Otafuku Gai. "It's part of the mission." She said blushing then snapped at him, "Now stop trying to change the subject and let me look at you injuries."

He pulled off his shirt and turned so that she could see the wounds. However, she didn't expect to react the way she did when she saw him with his shirt off. Her heart began to race and could feel a flush come over her face. She looked closer in order to assess the damage but it was extremely hard to concentrate though she tried to hide her attraction to his physique. It seemed that their kiss had unlocked a realm of thought in which her mind had never travelled to. Sure she'd had a crush on him when she had been younger but that was some time ago. All of a sudden she was blushing and feeling bubbly around him. _Come on Maiha. This is Kakashi you're talking about, get a hold of yourself._ She carefully reached out to touch the worst wound and checked them for signs of infection. "As you said, they're not that bad. Let me get you a towel. You can get cleaned up and I can take care of those for you."

She spun around and went towards the bathroom to get the things he would need for his shower and to put some distance between them. When she returned she found him reclined on the couch with one of his favorite books, "Do you carry one of those everywhere?"

"Why wouldn't I? What can I say, I like to read when I have spare time." He said, defending his book.

"I was gone for five minutes tops."

He exhaled, "Five minutes worth of good reading time." Though considering on what had just happened, it was difficult to concentrate on its contents.

Maiha sighed and shook her head with a smile, and handed over the items she'd collected for him, "Here you go. Now go and get cleaned up. While you are in the shower would you like me to wash your clothes for you?"

He tilted his head to the side a bit and thought. "It would be nice to slip into clean clothes, since you offered I'll take you up on it.

Maiha gave him a smirk and teased, "Okay, well, don't give me anything you don't want me to see."

He began to walk towards the bathroom, "Little kunoichi, I've got nothing to hide."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged, "Just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll get them."

"Okay."

After she heard the door close and the water start to run, Maiha retrieved his clothing. She began taking everything out of the pockets, all the way down to the little orange book and placed them on the table_. I can't believe that he left his book accessible, considering he knew I'd find it._

She placed all of his clothing in the apartment washing machine and strolled over to the kitchen to put a kettle of water on for some tea. She turned around, facing away from the counter and leant on it while she waited for the kettle to whistle. _Hmm, I wonder what the fuss is all about._ She picked the book up, flipped to a random page and began to read.

After a few pages, she began to blush. She set it down and returned to the counter and the kettle. There was a reason why Jiraiya chose vibrant colors for the covers, it demanded attention. Now that she knew the content, she understood why Kakashi was called a pervert. Once again she smirked and shook her head. It was then that a mischievous thought popped into her head. Maiha quickly grabbed a small strip of paper and started writing, 'Real women are much more fun. Words on a page could never replace one. Ask one and she'll show you how, to make it worth your while.' She pushed the message into the binding of the book, close to the end and giggled at her little prank. Most likely he would know who had put the sonnet in there, since he rarely let the book out of his sight, but it was fun none the less.

Maiha jumped as the kettle whistled, pulling her out of her giddy state. Quickly setting aside the book, she moved back over to the counter and began to steep the tea.

Kakashi walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair. Maiha noticed him and instantly began blushing. Although she really wanted to stare and take in every square inch of his body, she didn't want to make the attraction too obvious, considering her hormones were driving her thoughts at the moment. "Kakashi! Have you no decency?" she shouted, turning away slightly.

Had this been in any other situation and with anyone else he wouldn't have done so but he had noticed a new found comfort between them.

"Well, you did take all my clothes."

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Maiha had forgotten what she had been doing had been replaced by her prank. "Well, they've finished so I'll just take a second to put them in the dryer for you," As she came back into the room she asked, "I made some tea, would like some?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said as he sat down on the couch.

She handed a cup over to him, "Here you go."

"Are you not having any?"

"I am going to take a shower first. It's a lot easier to relax when you feel clean."

Maiha entered the shower and couldn't help replying the events that had transpired that evening in her head. She thought about their cover-up actions and touched her lips as they curled up slightly at the sides letting a pleasurable hum escape them.

As he sipped his tea in the silence of the living room, his mind wondered on to the same topic. He thought about the conversation when he was at the bar. It was hard to admit but after his realization that night combined with what just took place it did shake something loose for him as well. _I just need to treat it like it never happened. It was a spur of the moment action to save a mission, nothing more._ He attempted to push it out of his mind by picking up his book, carrying on with some 'good' reading.

Maiha emerged a bit later in a tank top and shorts, normally what she wore around her apartment. To her surprise Kakashi was still wrapped in a towel and reclined on the couch, reading, "Book get a little interesting? I see you haven't gotten dressed yet."

"I just thought that it would be easier for you to fix me up if you didn't' have to work around any clothing." He redirected her comment.

Maiha internally sighed. _If only he knew how tormenting this is right now. Who am I kidding, he doesn't think of me that way. Get over it, Maiha._

He noticed her choice of clothing. Her shorts showed off her long lean legs and her tank top drew attention to her breasts. Although he was able to keep a stone-like face, his mind continued to process the sight in front of him and how attractive her body was. Until then, he hadn't really noticed before.

The tea kettle whistled again, startling them and momentarily stopping the rush of thoughts rooted in the pleasure center of their brains.

"I thought I would warm the water back up for your tea. It's the least I could do since you have been so nice to me Maiha."

"Oh thank you Kakashi, but you know that I am not going out of my way. I would do it for you anyway." She said walking over to the counter to make her tea.

"I know but I could have blown your cover."

"That's true but everything worked out so it's okay. Now then, let's get you all patched up." Maiha attempted to change the subject so she could separate herself from the feelings that she was experiencing.

Maiha retrieved her medical bag that she had brought with her and began treating Kakashi's injuries. Once she had finished, a random thought popped into her head, "Hey Kakashi," she said in a sweet voice.

"Hmm?" He responded, still reading.

"Can I try something on you?"

Kakashi looked over the orange cover of his book with a raised eyebrow questioning what she could be asking, "Possibly," he replied considering his lack of attire at the moment, "What do you plan on trying on me?"

"Nothing indecent, don't worry, it's something that Ai taught me." She smiled. Without Ai around, her medical ninjutsu skills had gotten a little rusty. This was the perfect opportunity and she knew Kakashi would let her.

"I suppose. I am interested in seeing what you are going to do." He said, repositioning himself.

"Okay, here it goes." Maiha took a deep breath in and let it out. Her hands began to glow green with chakra and she ran her fingers over the stitches she'd just put in, healing his lacerations completely. She removed the stitches and then healed the holes that the needle had made. She then moved on to the bruises, healing them as well, "There, all done." She smiled.

"I had no idea you had medical training, Maiha." He said, surprised.

"I don't. Ai just taught me a thing or two when I would hang out at the hospital. Sorry, I used you for a guinea pig, Kakashi. I just wanted to see if I could still do it."

"No problem at all. You did a great job, it's like nothing happened." He said cheerfully.

"Whew, now I am really tired. I'm a bit out of practice and that took a bit out of me. I think I am ready for bed now," she said with yawn then she stretched her hands above her head. "Since you are my guest Kakashi, I will allow you the choice of the bed or the couch."

"I'll take the couch."

"I knew you would, I just wanted to be a gracious host," she gave him a smile and a wink as she turned to get him some linen. Maiha returned a short time later with a sheet, blanket and a pillow. "Let's get you set up for the evening." Kakashi hopped up from the couch and Maiha prepared it for slumber. "Now, I don't care how you decide to sleep but if you don't want me to see anything you may want to make sure everything is covered up." She said as she walked to her bedroom.

"What, you've never slept in the nude before?" Kakashi teased.

"All the time, Kakashi," she said entering her room then turned back towards him, "The only difference here is that I have a door."

He smiled and shook his head at the last comment. _You have become rather flirtatious with me all of a sudden, little kunoichi. All in good fun, I'm sure. Your tone interests me though. _Not wanting to allow his mind to continue down a road of dirty thoughts with her as the object of interest, he yet again tried to push them from his mind.

Maiha awoke in the morning to the sunlight streaming through the window of her bedroom. She made no attempt to rush out of bed, thinking that Kakashi would still be asleep anyway_. I'm hungry. I'll just peek my head out the door and see if he is awake and decent. _She peered outside her door and found that he was indeed still asleep and to her relief, decent. Though he was in a rather strange sleeping position. Maiha tip-toed over to him and smiled that he was sleeping so peacefully. She gently pulled the covers back up over him and crept into the kitchen to grab a snack. Once he woke, Maiha would make breakfast but she wanted him to recover as much as he could from his mission before heading back to Konoha. She grabbed an apple and a glass of water before returning to her bedroom.

She sat in the sunlight, enjoying the warmth for about an hour until her stomach decided it was time to wake Kakashi up. Again she quietly crept over to the couch where he slept. She thought about how she wanted to go waking him up and thought the gentlest way possible. Bending over, so her lips were near his ear, she whispered, "Kakashi." She gave him a little time to respond before whispering again, but this time rubbing his arm, "Kakashi." This time her efforts gave a response, though he reacted rather strangely.

"Hmmmm." He moaned in a blissful tone.

Maiha smiled and thought, _he must be dreaming. He was probably up reading his book last night_. She decided to play along. She knelt down next to him. Changing the tone of her voice to a more sensual one, she swirled her index finger around his ANBU tattoo and whispered playfully in his ear again, "Kakashi."

"Hmm." He drew out.

"You're amazing."

"Mmmm hmmm."

It was hard to keep her composure but Maiha continued with her little game. Remembering the passage she'd read in his book the night before she began again, "I want you to do naughty things to me." She whispered more eagerly.

Her words finally made him wake, his eyes focused on the face mere inches from his. "Morning Kakashi! Did you sleep well?" she asked with mischievous smile.

"Pretty good, considering I slept on the couch." He replied.

"Have any good dreams?" she asked as she rocked back onto her heels.

"Yeah, I did actually but I can't tell you about it."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Too graphic. I had this little kunoichi whispering seductively in my ear trying to wake me up." he said smiling under his mask closing his visible eye.

"You were awake the whole time?" She asked frustrated exhaling as the area between her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted. She thought she had one up on him.

"Yeah nice try, maybe that works easily on most men but I am exceptional at seeing through deception. I have complete control over my body and thoughts." he said jokingly.

"So you're telling me that if a very attractive woman made advances toward you, in a normal situation of course, wanting to fulfill your most sought after sexual desires you would be able to resist her?" she asked cynically.

"I have to admit that it would be very difficult but I would be able resist. Just because I am a man doesn't mean that I don't have any self-control."

She leaned back in toward him and began in a somewhat playful voice, "It's not just self-control Kakashi. It doesn't take much to trigger the primal urge of a man. Once you flip the switch you just have to supply the hunger with what you tell them they desire. Not much to it really, take it from a kunoichi, you men may be strong but you are all simple creatures," she gave a satisfied grin.

_Again with the flirting, though it is a bit strange to hear this tone in a conversation between us it is still mischievously amusing._

"Are you hungry Kakashi?"

Still stuck on her last statement about the male gender he gave her a confused look. "What?" he asked like he hadn't heard her.

"I'm making breakfast would you like anything to eat?" She asked again not realizing the irony of her question.

"Oh. Yes please, I'm famished."

Maiha began breakfast and Kakashi gathered his clothing and went to her room to dress. He returned shortly after plopping himself down on the couch once again.

"Umm… Kakashi, about last night..."

"Yes?" he responded wondering what she was going to say about the whole incident that had now seemingly created this tangent in their relationship.

"I just wanted to let you know that I, uh, didn't see anything."

"Oh, okay I believe you," he said, "That whole situation was a little awkward wasn't it," Kakashi continued as he put his hand behind his head. "You were pretty convincing though Maiha, you must have excelled at seduction techniques in your kunoichi training."

"Oh, umm thanks. It was actually a pretty grueling part of the educational process, talking and programming your mind to make such intimate actions part of a mission. It's kind of hard to wrap your mind around it at first. I still have a little difficulty with it, so I have to take on a whole other personality to do some of the things necessary. What you saw last night with that young man and I is only a glimpse of what a kunoichi may need to do," she said rather glumly. "Most of the time we have to allow certain actions to be done to us as well in order to complete the mission, so playing that role well is not without its vices."

He noticed that her posture changed as she became uncomfortable recalling some of the things she had to do in the past. Kakashi had not thought about the kunoichi role in that much depth before and at that moment understood why she had given him the lecture on a man's primal urge and how and why they were taught to use it against them. But the emotional toll that it takes on the kunoichi could be substantial if she didn't have a strong mind. At that point he felt a bit of sympathy for Maiha. It was no wonder he never had heard of her dating any young gentleman, she must still be trying to figure everything out. But her actions after their little play last night didn't fit her story. She was the same Maiha, just more flirtatious and affectionate. He just chalked it up to their close relationship, but still, it was an incident worth contemplation and remembrance.

There was a short period of silence.

"You know the rumors that I heard about you are true," she said light-heartedly, trying to break the heaviness in the room as well as change the subject.

"Oh, what rumors?" he asked intrigued.

"You are an exceptional kisser." It would have been a dangerous thing to say had she not been facing away from him as she bit her bottom lip thinking about the pleasurable memory that she now had. It shifted her dismal attitude and the topic of discussion as well.

"Rumors about me, huh?" he said boastfully.

"Your reputation precedes you and you know it," she laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about." he said rather suavely with his newly inflated ego.

"Oh Kakashi really." she sighed as she tilted her head back. They both began laughing as she laid out the bait and he purposely took it and ran.

Thank you to those that are sticking with me, readers, the review and those following along. I know it moves a little slow but please hang in there. I plan on trying to post once a week if at all possible, so keep checking back if you like what what you are reading. Suggestions and constructive comments are welcome so please leave a review!

As always a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips, I couldn't have done it with out you!


	9. Chapter 9 Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

Chapter 9 Mission Complete

"Alright little kunoichi it's time for me to head out." Kakashi had waited for nightfall before taking his leave. She picked up his flak jacket off the couch as he finished putting everything back into the pockets of his pants and his waist pouch and walked it over to him. She held it up for him and he slid it on. "Thank you Maiha." He turned and faced her as he zipped it up.

Her body posture was more soft and affectionate than before and he had allowed her to move closer into his personal space. She gently placed her hand on his arm, "Okay Kakashi, you take care of yourself. I'll see you when I get back," She flashed him a bright smile. "Please tell Lady Hokage that everything is going well. I am a few days over schedule and I wouldn't want her to think that I failing her. I'm sure that's why she sent someone to check on me."

"I'll let her know. I'll see you when you get back," he said softly and stood with her for one more moment before jumping out the window and into the night. He hadn't expected the events that had transpired to happen, but he was able to keep her from knowing why he had checked on her.

Kakashi couldn't help but think about the incident on the way back to Konoha. It was done, there was no way to take the action back now but how would it change their relationship? Their parting felt more sincere than usual and her body language toward him was different as well. She would understand that something between them couldn't possibly happen; they were too close to be romantic, right?

It was confusing to say the least. _Only for the sake of the mission, nothing more._ He pushed it out of his mind again.

After Kakashi left that evening, Maiha began to evaluate the incident as well. Now he was associated with an act so pleasurable, that the sheer thought of it was a tease. It was an exciting and new feeling that she had experienced but it puzzled her as well. Why would something that she had done before with men on missions not make her feel any sensation of gratification? It was still a primal need after all. But with Kakashi the episode felt like it had pulled at something deeply rooted within her and awakened something inside and all it took were just moments of intimate contact that went no further than an incredible kissing session.

A few days had passed since her unexpected visit from Kakashi and he had returned to the village to debrief his own mission to Tsunade.

After he finished, Tsunade kept him in her office a bit longer. "I don't want to worry you Kakashi but Maiha has not returned from her assigned mission yet. I understand your relationship with her and I thought that you would want to know."

"Oh, uh, she is doing well; her mission is going according to plan."

Tsunade paused for a moment with a raised eyebrow, "Oh and how would you know this?"

"I knew her allotted time to complete the mission was about to expire so I swung by the village on my way back just to check." He was a little anxious on how the blonde would react to his actions.

Tsunade paused again in thought, _checking up on her I see_. "Well I am glad things are going well for her. You seem well yourself, with such a dangerous mission I am surprised that you turned up unscathed."

"Well that would be thanks to Maiha."

"I see she patched you up then. Ai always spoiled you with medical attention outside of the medical building. Are you having Maiha stitch you up now too?" she teased him a little, "Make sure that you stop by the hospital and have someone check you over."

"Well that won't be necessary Lady Hokage."

"Kakashi I know you don't like going over there but this is not an option it's an order." She told him sternly.

"As I said that will not be necessary."

"Kakashi!"

"Maiha took care of me."

"I heard you the first time. Now go get checked out." she hissed.

"Maiha, uh, healed me."

Tsunade's menacing face changed to one of bewilderment. "She did what?"

"My injuries weren't serious at all just a few lacerations and bruises."

"Let me see."

Kakashi sighed and showed her the least embarrassing area without stripping down.

"Did you know?"

"No Lady Hokage I did not. She mentioned that Ai and showed her a few things but had no formal training. She asked me and I let her try to see if she could still do it."

_No wonder this girl has no direction she has been pulled in so many different ways she was indecisive on choosing a path._ "Thank you Kakashi you are dismissed."

"Yes Lady Hokage." On his way home Kakashi had wondered if he said a little too much and hoped that he did not cause a problem for Maiha.

Night began to fall and it was time for Maiha to head out on the town. She was full of confidence boosted by the quick recovery after being put in a tight spot, keeping her mission moving forward. She was happy Kakashi was there to help her pull it off. It added more excitement to the mission, like they were a team. Not to mention the incident in the alleyway, which she was still reeling from.

Tonight she was going to make something happen even if it meant pushing her limits. Maiha prepared the apartment as she did each night given the possibility that she may not return and stashed a small bag of belongings in a distant area in case she had to flee immediately.

She returned to the apartment, dressed for the evening and with her new strategy in mind, headed to the bar at which she saw the organization most frequently. That evening she found them early and put her new plan into action. Maiha knew that he always noticed her walk into the bar as it was a hangout populated by men that knew how to treat a woman in only one way, as a sexual object.

Upon her entrance she chose a seat up by the bar where it would appear that she was ignoring him but she could still keep tabs on what he was doing. Maiha could tell that he was getting frustrated by her changing their little game. She got up to leave and started walking out the door, but was quickly approached by two of his men.

"The Boss wants to see you." One of them said.

"Oh, so he sends someone else to do his talking for him, does he? Tell him I have lost interest in our little game." Maiha pushed by them and walked out onto the street hoping that she had not just made a mistake.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and Maiha readied herself to take on the assailant blindly in order to not raise alarm. She studied him and came to the realization that this person held no more chakra that the ordinary man. Once she knew what she was dealing with she responded accordingly. The organizational leader had pushed her into an alleyway and up against the wall spinning her around to face him.

"So you're tired of our little game are you?" he slurred slightly. He had a gravelly voice that reeked of alcohol and cigars.

"You could say that," she began in an aggressive tone. "I figured since you didn't return my advances, you weren't interested, so I have decided to change my mind. A girl has to satisfy her needs." she said, hoping to tease his pride.

He looked her over with a dirty smirk on his face. He leaned onto the wall with a straightened arm, hand placed just above her shoulder. She could almost see that primal switch flip on. He stuck two fingers between her cleavage and pulled at the front of her dress. She played along exhaling heavily and flashing him the same dirty look and then bit her lower lip. She broke him, he spun her around and pressed her up against the wall and pushed up the skirt of her dress. He took out a kunai and as she heard it cutting through the material of her undergarments she quickly though of a way to regain control. Her reflexes were substantially quicker than his allowing her to spin around to face him once the other side had been cut.

"You move so quickly to the ending, think of all the things that you could be making me do if we were inside somewhere, and I would like you to make me do things" she drew slowly with a devilish grin as she gently stroked his chest with her index finger and brought her face closer to his.

He thought about it momentarily, returned the same grin and replied "Let me take you somewhere where you will do as I say how I want it done."

"Show me the way," she replied obediently. Her mind stared processing the event with great speed. She was alone, no back up, about to enter who knows where and with very little equipment to defend herself. After all there is only so much you can fit into a slinky dress. Maiha had her ninjutsu and taijutsu but if she were to be overpowered she would most likely be killed. However, there was no turning back now, weeks worth of surveillance and planning where at stake here and she wouldn't let it be all for naught. She refused to return a failure. It seemed like the visit from Kakashi had brought back her old habits of biting off more than she could chew and once again landed her in a tight spot only this time there was no life line. There was no stopping what was about to happen, no safety net and no one to remind her to take a step back and refocus. _The Hokage is gonna have my ass for this, she told me only surveillance and now I'm into a full blown reconnaissance mission._

He aggressively escorted her to his hideout. It was no wonder that it couldn't be seen by the naked eye it was hidden underground well outside of town but not too far from the trade route.

As he pushed and pulled her, Maiha paid close attention to all the landmarks along the way from the alleyway by the bar and through a labyrinth of tunnels once they entered the hideout.

"To the left." He said sternly as he opened the door and pushed her in.

"Tell me what you want." she said again, swapping into a submissive role.

He slid out a chair from the table in the large poorly lit and dank room, and he sat down in a lazy posture "Dance for me."

"As you wish." Maiha began to move slowly, swishing her hips and smiling at him. While she moved, Maiha kept an eye on him and checked over the room trying to see if there was any information she could seize. As she returned to the front of him she straddled him in his chair. Hooking her feet around its back legs and leaning backwards, arching her back, Maiha then moved so her chest was in line with his face. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and how his breathing patterns accelerated. When she came face to face with him and he lifted her off his lap as he got up from the chair and spun her around bending her over the table. He pushed up her skirt again and took a step back. Since she had lost her undergarments in the alleyway the only barrier between them now was what he had on.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," his words rolled out over a pleasurable but deviant laugh.

Up until this point Maiha never had a mission that required the level of kunoichi skills she was about use. Not to mention this would be her first time… ever. _What a way to lose my virginity._

The rank of her past missions only required her to use her other skills with undertones of seduction but this time in order to save her mission, it didn't seem like she would be so lucky. She heard him unbuckling his belt, and then the material of his pants rustling as they hit the floor. _I hope this is over soon, I feel so dirty and he hasn't even started yet._

There was a knock at the door.

Saved if only for the moment.

"Damn it, I told you that I didn't want to be bothered!" he yelled.

"Boss, it's important, there has been a development in the next shipment!" one of his men yelled from the other side of the door.

"Looks like we are gonna have to pick this up later," he exhaled heavily as he pulled his pants back up. "I'll have one of my men escort you to a room where you can stay."

Playing it up Maiha continued the charade, "You promise you'll finish this later?" she asked as she pulled her skirt down. "I would hate for you to be…disappointed."

"I shouldn't be long." Looking at her once more, he left the room.

One of his men entered the room and grinned when he saw her. Though the look he gave her made her uncomfortable as it reminded her of the showing of a wolf's teeth before it attacks its prey, it was part of the mission.

Most likely they wouldn't bother with her until the boss had finished so she was safe for now. The man took her through the tunnels and again Maiha memorized everything along the way. The number of men, their chakra levels, rooms and their contents including a larger storage room and what looked to be a planning room.

Their journey through the maze of tunnels placed them in an area at the other end of the hideout. The man pushed her in and locked the door. She quickly scanned the room for something to carry any documents that she found_. Something light and portable._ Maiha thought, looking over the room.

Her eyes landed on an object in the corner. _An arrow quiver! Perfect! This will do nicely, I will be able to throw it over my shoulder and keep my hands free. _She placed it close to the door so that she could grab it easily on her way out.

Once she began to plan her escape, she had noticed that many of his men were out about the town, considering her current situation that would be to her advantage. Her location in the lair was beneficial as well; she would be able to fight her way out making an ambush from behind less likely. Now all she needed was for him to make his entrance to start the ball rolling.

Maiha heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. She positioned herself on the bed, sitting on the edge, hiked her skirt back up and opened her legs so that he would be more concerned about his sexual desires than the environment around him. "Sorry about that I had some business to attend to," he said as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. As his eyes focused on her position and what she was revealing, his mind seemed to jump right back into primal mode.

"I thought I would remind you of where we left off since it was business before pleasure," she began smiling. He came closer to her. "Now it looks like I have business to attend to in order to pleasure you," she pulled on his belt buckle allowing her to rise to a standing position. She put her hand on the back of his neck looked into his eyes and then moved around behind him.

Once out of direct view Maiha slid a sharpened kansashi, hidden in her hair, out of its place. She pierced the side of his neck with it, killing him instantly. Maiha then moved towards the door, grabbed the arrow quiver as she went and began to make her escape.

Maiha moved throughout the underground tunnels stealthily taking out each man that she came upon with the kansashi.

When she finally made it to the main planning area she managed to find a blind spot to hide in order to determine how many men were in the room, three by her count. She took the pins out of her hair that held it up and unscrewed the top dumping a handful of senbons out.

Her only option was to use the element of surprise and try to take them out by strategically puncturing vital areas and killing them. This would be one of the most important parts of her mission; all the documents that Konoha needed to collapse the whole organization were in this room.

Maiha readied herself and burst into the room, spraying needles in all directions and swiftly finishing each man off with the kansashi. Though there were three men she was still able to overtake them and keep her mission moving forward. She quickly moved about the room collecting maps, lists of buyers, shipments and drop points, and other storage facilities, rolled them up and placed them in the quiver before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Maiha knew she was now in the belly of the lair. From this point on it would most likely be more difficult as the men would be returning from town soon. _I need a plan B. If I rig this place to blow I can get out of here if I am confronted. I have all the information that Konoha needs Lady Hokage will just have to work with it. _She made her way to the weapons storage and was pleasantly surprised that there was equipment already prepared for her plan.

Pre-made exploding notes and pouches most likely for easy sale were at the ready for her to just grab and go. She did take some time to give the room a good once over and took into account the large amounts of black powder present. She got a little nervous at that point_. This is gonna be a big explosion I am gonna have to time it just right so that I get out of here._ She took what she needed from the storage room and rigged up the hallway with the exploding notes closest to the storage room and the pouches closer to the exit so that she could activate them behind her. She had nearly reached the entrance when she finally encountered some young shinobi.

"Hey what are you doing out here!" one of them shouted.

"What does it look like, I'm taking this place down it's rigged to blow and if you don't want to be a casualty I suggest that you leave now," she said as she dangled the exploding pouches in the air. Most of the men ran and only a few stood to fight. Maiha used shadow clones to assist her in her escape by running behind her with exploding pouches in order to detonate the lair. She moved the quiver in front of her body to protect the information that she had gathered and ran as fast as she could away from the underground lair. Even though she had put some distance between her and the explosion, it was so massive that she sustained some collateral damage from shrapnel. Her back had been riddled with metal fragments, splinters from the surrounding trees and burns from the powder residue. _I have to get to my equipment bag and get out of here. This area is going to be crawling with shinobi_. She could feel the searing pain of the foreign material that the blast had embedded in her skin_. I have to keep going if I stop now my chances of making it back with the information will diminish._

She made it back to her bag, donned herself in her dark ninja apparel so that she could move through the cover of night quietly and undetected. After changing, she popped a soldier pill in her mouth, destroyed her personal effects and took off into the night toward Konoha.

She travelled through what was left of the night and into the next day before she had to drastically slow her pace. At this rate, if my body holds up I should be there by nightfall.

She was right; as the blanket of darkness fell over the village she entered the large, welcoming gates.

She immediately proceeded to the Hokage's office where Genma was standing guard. She pulled off her mask and asked "Is Lady Hokage in?"

"Yeah, she is. Are you okay?" he asked hearing that she was out of breath and looked to be moving rather slowly.

"I'm okay I have to get her this information, I am just returning from a mission."

He eyed her uncertainly but said, "Go on up Shizune is up there as well."

"Thanks Genma," she said and continued up the stairs. Maiha knocked on her door. "Lady Hokage, it's Maiha I have brought you intel from my mission."

Shizune came to the door and let her in. "Maiha, I have been expecting you, I talked to Kakashi a few days ago and he had told me that he had a run in with you."

"Oh," she panicked a little_. He wouldn't say anything about what happened don't worry _she said to herself. "Here is the information on the organization that you sent me to check out," Maiha redirected the conversation.

"What, how were you able to obtain these? You were only supposed to observe and then return to the village," Tsunade said. "In fact you should have been back a week ago."

"In order for me to gather the information that you requested I had to change my planning to complete the objective. I was taken into the underground hideout. It was only then that I decided to take advantage of the opportunity to gather what information I could to bring back to Konoha. Since I was alone I had no choice but be destructive."

"How could you be so reckless? Taking that approach was way too dangerous for your level. You were in over your head and should have aborted the mission." Tsunade was fuming but continued her debriefing.

"And the hideout?"

"Destroyed,"

"The Boss?"

"Dead." Maiha began to turn pale and her stance began to waver. It was then that Tsunade noticed the small blood droplets on the floor. Maiha dropped to one knee. Shizune ran over to Maiha and as she touched her back felt the thick wetness of blood.

"She is injured Lady Hokage," Shizune forced out. "By the looks of it she has lost a lot of blood." Not long after Maiha slumped to the side and lost consciousness.

When she came to she was in the hospital and lying on her stomach. "Ugh," she grunted under the discomfort of the shrapnel left in her back. She looked around the room. Hospital huh, well at least I am home.

One of the nurses entered her room to check up on her and noticed that she was awake. "Hey you're up, let me go get Miss Haruno so she can check you out ok, be right back."

A few minutes later Sakura entered the room. "I am glad to see you awake so soon."

"Hey Sakura, nice to see you though I wish the conditions were better. How am I doing?" Maiha asked.

"Well your back and legs sustained a lot of damage, superficial as well as some deep wounds. You had burns that looked like they were from a black powder explosion. We were able to extract all the superficial metal and wood fragments but the deeper ones will require more treatment," Sakura informed her.

"Oh, okay, what will I have to do for treatment?" Maiha asked.

"Oh it's pretty grueling," Sakura said trying to keep a straight face. "You will need to take a nurse with you to the bath house twice a day every day for the next week and sit in the hot springs in order to soften up your skin. The nurse will then extract the rest of the shrapnel from your back. Looks like you shouldn't have any scarring."

"I was excited all the way up until you said extraction, but I guess I'll have to listen to your medical advice," Maiha exhaled jokingly and they both laughed.

"I have given you antibiotics and pain meds for the next few days so be sure to be compliant with those orders and you will remain comfortable and keep the infection away. I will discharge you tonight after your second treatment. Oh, and by the way Lady Hokage wants you to stop by her office to finish your debriefing tomorrow. She seemed pretty irritated with you."

"Yeah I kinda went a little overboard on my surveillance only mission."

"Ah I see. That makes your injuries a little more explainable and Lady Tsunade's tone. Well at any rate you should recover just fine."

"Thank you for all your care Sakura I really appreciate it," Maiha said

"You're welcome," Sakura said as she smiled. "Okay I am off to finish my rounds, the nurse will be back in shortly to do some more extraction, see you later," she said with a quick wave.

The nurse returned just as Sakura, said a few moments later and continued the extraction procedure. It took some time but the nurse finally finished with her back, and buttocks. She had just begun work on Maiha's legs when a second nurse came to the door. "Excuse me Maiha-san you have a visitor would you like to see them or would you like me to ask them to come back later?"

"Is he tall silver haired and handsome?" Maiha asked with a smile.

Both nurses blushed and the one that came to the door replied, "Um yes."

"It's okay you can let him in." Maiha knew that most of the women in Konoha had some sort of a crush on a shinobi but from the bath house talk she quickly realized that with his mysterious identity Kakashi was one of the favorites. She propped herself up on her elbows, unknowingly exposing the curvature of her anatomy.

The nurse doing the extraction made sure the sheet covered her buttocks and continued pulling the shrapnel from her legs. A few minutes later he entered the room. "Hey there Little Kunoichi, I heard you were back in town," he paused noticing her current condition and lack of attire, "A little worse for wear though, I see." Though her body was riddled with shrapnel he couldn't help but notice her bare silhouette. He had never seen that much exposed skin of her body, not to mention specific features somewhat protruding out from her side. Even though it was Maiha, it was difficult to keep his eyes off the curves of her body. He tried not to focus too much on her but it was difficult to hold a conversation, one because it was impolite not look at someone while you speak to them and two, how could a man not look at a naked woman's silhouette. He swallowed hard trying to keep his thoughts on the right track. It seemed what had happened between them the week earlier still had an effect on him.

"Yeah you know I have a fetish for blowing things up I just couldn't resist," she said with a laugh "I was just on the receiving end of a little collateral damage." The humor she found in her own situation interrupted his thoughts as he laughed along with her.

The nurse straightened, gathering her equipment as she went, "That's it for now, I'll return in a bit to get you and we'll go to the bath house."

"Okay, thank you."

"Maiha what am I going to do with you?" Kakashi said shaking his head trying to focus on something else in the room.

"What do you mean?" she said returning his smile.

"I promised Ai that I would watch over you."

"Oh Kakashi you know that you can't hold my hand through life. I knew what I was signing up for when I took mission status. Even though you still call me Little Kunoichi, which I really don't mind, I am an adult now."

"I know, I just don't like hospitals and I really don't like to see my comrades in them."

"Well trust me, if I could avoid being here right now I would. Having metal and wood fragments pulled out of my backside is not the way I imagined spending my free time."

He couldn't help but chortle at her, "Is that why you are on your stomach?"

"Hey don't laugh at me; I had a very successful first solo mission. Unfortunately, I did sustain injury, but I should be good as new in a week," she boasted.

"Well I am glad you have returned in decent condition. I just wanted to stop by and check on you after I heard you were here. Is this your first time?

"Yes actually it is."

"Try not to make it a habit the food here is awful."

"I'll try not to," she said laughing knowing that Kakashi had spent his fair share of days and nights in the medical building.

"Oh and try not to let the week at bath house spoil you. Sakura already told me about your grueling treatments."

The nurse returned to the room "Okay Maiha-san time to go."

"Sounds like that's my cue as well, I'll see you later little kunoichi," and he exited the door in his normal saunter.

"I brought you something to change into, as soon as you are ready we can head over to the bath house," the nurse said.

"Ugh, I can't wait to have a proper bath. No offence, but a bed basin bath just doesn't do the trick." Maiha slipped on the scrubs provided.

"None taken, I can only imagine," she smiled. "You ready to go?"

"For the bath house you bet!"

Once at the bath house Maiha slipped into one of the private baths and soaked away_. I have missed this luxury while I was gone. It's more important now to me than ever I think it may be the only way to rid my skin of that vile man's residue._

"Okay Maiha-san, it's time for the fun part," the nurse joked.

"Extraction time huh? Remind me next time to forego the explosions."

The nurse laughed, "I'm sure you did what you had to do." Once the nurse had extracted what she could they made their way back to the hospital. "Why don't you return to your room and I'll let Miss Haruno know that you are ready for discharge"

"Okay thanks."

Sometime later, Sakura walked into the room "Okay let's have a look at how things are going." Maiha disrobed and allowed Sakura look over her. "Looks pretty good, I still want you to continue these treatments as well as the medications I prescribed."

"Yes ma'am. Bath house twice a day, oh and meds too," she added laughing, "thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome. You are now being officially discharged. I believe that Lady Hokage is still in her office if you want to head over there to finish your report."

"I will do that, thanks again Sakura for all your help," Maiha gave her a smile and headed out the door and over to the Hokage's office. _Might as well get his over with. It sounds like she's pretty mad even if the mission was a success._

**AN:**Big thanks to all those who are reading and following along. Remember it's a work in progress so there's more to come, it is in the romance section after all. Reviews are appreciated.

As always thank you to my incredible Beta cheekylips.


	10. Chapter 10 Recognition and Reprimand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

Chapter 10 Recognition and Reprimand

Maiha divulged the entire mission to the Hokage. The only portion that she had left out was the personal time spent between her and Kakashi.

"I do believe that I see potential in your future of becoming a strong part of the military," Tsunade began.

Maiha smiled. _Yes! Maybe I'll get some more solo missions._

"You completed the mission and brought back enough information to collapse the entire smuggling organization."

Maiha was still reveling in the praise and didn't even expect what was coming next. Tsunade's face turned menacing and it made her lean slightly backward as Tsunade threw down the gauntlet.

"You can't make yourself out to be a hero on a mission that you are not of rank for. Had you brought back the information collected from surveillance, we would have sent out ANBU to dismantle the organization more constructively. Your actions were completely reckless and above your level of intelligence in decision making. I would have expected better from you, Maiha."

Tsunade had kicked out the pedestal that Maiha had put herself up on in one blow.

"Furthermore," Tsunade continued, "Such behavior will not be tolerated and cannot go unpunished. Disobeying mission orders is a serious mistake young lady. You should have learned this in the academy. As a matter of fact I believe that the academy is at the point of teaching the older students the importance of following orders and ranking categories. During your recovery, you shall revisit these topics with them since it seems that you have forgotten their significance and how exactly to follow them. Your mission status was given to you because of your skill level; it was not meant to be carried out as a lone reconnaissance mission. You will report to the academy beginning tomorrow for lessons. Think about how you should have reacted in depth and then we shall discuss this again to see if you have learned from your mistakes. Just because you were trained by one of the villages most skilled shinobi doesn't mean you should consider yourself on the same level. You are dismissed.

"Yes Lady Hokage."

When Maiha had left the office Shizune turned to the older woman, "Don't you think you were a bit harsh Lady Tsunade?"

"Even though her mission, though modified by her, was a success, Maiha outright disobeyed orders. She needs to learn her place. This visit from Kakashi, I think it may have had something to do with her decision to become so brash. Her instincts as a shinobi are good but she still needs to think and act within her ranking." Her tone softened, "This healing of Kakashi though that is what interests me the most. I was unaware of her having any medical training. I think we should look further into this, there could be some potential here." There was always a need for medic-nins so when Tsunade heard of any ninja showing promise she encouraged them to explore the trade.

Maiha dragged her feet as she exited the building. Once out of the door she slumped over and exhaled.

"So how'd it go? Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book.

She looked over to the side, "Ugh, I just got reprimanded."

"You should know better than to upset Lady Hokage," Kakashi chuckled. "So what's the verdict?"

"Do we have to talk about it here it's so embarrassing."

"Do you want to go down to the lake?"

"Yeah," she answered as she let out a sigh.

Only once they sat down near the water did Maiha reveal her punishment. "I have to go back to the academy for a week and sit through classes on ranking and following orders. I'm so mortified. A chuunin sitting in on an academy class! I'm never gonna live this down," she shook her head.

Kakashi laughed.

"You know I could use some words of encouragement here," she looked over to him searching for support.

He thought for a minute, "Okay how about this, a similar situation happened to Ai before."

"Really? She was always so straight laced how could she get into any trouble?"

Kakashi continued, "We had a mission together a long time ago in which she broke code and was reprimanded by the Third."

Maiha looked over at him wide eyed. "What happened?"

"Her mission status was revoked."

"Oh poor Ai, I bet she was destroyed."

"On the contrary she was very happy."

Maiha gave him a questioning look, "I don't understand?"

"It was a mission in which she brought a child back to the village. She broke so many rules; it was ridiculous considering her mentality. But she received a wonderful gift that day that changed her life forever, you. Take this opportunity to learn from that reprimand, something just as priceless may come out of it."

Maiha smiled, Ai never told her that part of her story. "Thank you Kakashi."

"You're welcome. Now, before I forget, I have a lengthy mission beginning tomorrow evening. I will be gone for quite a while so take care of yourself I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, thanks again Kakashi," she gave him a bright smile, leaned over and bumped his shoulder with her own.

The next morning, Maiha walked into an academy classroom a sheepish look etched across her face, "Good morning Sensei."

"Good morning Maiha, welcome back." He said smiling and then turned toward the class. "Class, today we have a special guest…"

_Can this get any worse he is actually introducing me._

"This is Maiha, she is here to teach you about positional rankings and how important it is to follow mission orders." He looked over at her and smiled. Tsunade had not set up a lesson by learning but a lesson by teaching.

Maiha surprised by the turn of events composed herself gathered her thoughts and began the lesson for the day.

After her week of instructing was over she returned to discuss her reprimand and punishment.

"So tell me Maiha, what have you gathered from your week at the academy?"

"Lady Hokage I have a clearer vision of how and why missions are assigned. The villages military mission assignment classification operates on a rank based system which shinobi of all different levels and experience are organized. The mission that was assigned to me only called for surveillance and reporting a lower level mission fit for my skill level as a chuunin novice to solo missions. By modifying the mission in the way I did, increased the experience ranking to a much higher level than my own. My decision was careless and completely irrational and I do apologize to you as well as the military. I know that I cannot make up for the decision that I made but I did learn from your reprimand and its punishment has enlightened me."

Tsunade smirked, "And what have you learned?"

"I understand where my place is in the order of ranking. I want to be part of the military and fulfill all of its duties, however, if I continue to run around like a loose cannon not following orders it not only puts my life in danger but the lives of my comrades and the safety of the village which goes against everything that a shinobi stands for."

"Very good Maiha. That is more of what I would expect from you. Now I have one other topic that I wanted to discuss."

Unsure of where the meeting between she and Tsunade was heading Maiha proceeded cautiously. "Yes Lady Hokage?"

"It is my understanding that you performed a healing jutsu on Kakashi, is that correct?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Lady Hokage," she continued nervously.

"How may I ask were you able to do this?"

"When I became a genin Ai helped me with my chakra control by teaching me some of the very basic healing techniques but it was nothing serious really all I did was fix some cuts and bruises on him," Maiha replied.

Tsunade smiled, "Ai was very fond of you."

"She was my very best friend," Maiha replied sadly.

A moment of silence passed before Tsunade began again "Have you thought more about your future here in the village? You are still a young kunoichi and seem to have not found your niche yet." Tsunade attempted to push her in a direction since it seemed that she had reached somewhat of a block concerning her path as a shinobi. "What about medic training? Already knowing much of the basic techniques puts you in a good position for learning the trade quickly, and it seems like it would suit you. You could also work toward advancing your rank in the village as your other option."

Maiha thought a moment, "Lady Hokage, would it be possible for me to intern at the hospital and explore that avenue in more depth?"

"I don't see why not, I'll Have Shizune set that up for you. You may start on Monday."

"I appreciate that Lady Hokage, thank you," Maiha said with a nod.

"I'm always glad to help someone that shows the talent for many skills and the dedication to learn them," Tsunade said. Maiha gave her a smile and exited the office to return home.

Maiha popped into the hospital the next morning to have the last evaluation of her wounds completed and was greeted by Sakura. "Good morning Maiha."

"Good morning Sakura, I am here for my evaluation"

"Perfect timing I haven't started my rounds yet." She paused and grabbed Maiha's chart. "So is what I hear true? You will be joining us here at the hospital? Sakura asked excitedly.

"I will be interning yes. Lady Hokage is allowing me to explore different avenues for my future. Ai taught me medic basics so I thought I would explore the trade more seriously," Maiha said.

"I am so excited for you! Hey, this means that we will be able to hang out more too," Sakura cheered, "It'll be like old times."

"Yeah I guess it does." That realization made Maiha happy. She and Sakura had been closer in the past but after their choice of shinobi arts took them on separate paths they spent little time together. After Ai had passed she was the closest person she had to being a girlfriend. Otherwise she spent most of her time alone or with Kakashi.

"Okay let's get this evaluation completed then you can be released officially." The week of treatments aided in the removal of all debris and there was actually no scarring to Maiha's delight. "You healed up well Maiha, I can't even tell anything happened," Sakura said

"That's because I had such good medical care," Maiha said smiling. "I can't wait to start on Monday I think it's going to be a great experience and one that I can do a world of good with."

"I'm glad you are excited so am I," Sakura said.

"Well, have a great weekend, I'll see you on Monday," Maiha said as she left the hospital

"I'm looking forward to it." Sakura replied.

Upon her arrival home Maiha preceded to Ai's old room that was now her guest room, considering she inherited the apartment after Ai had passed. Maiha had kept all Ai's medical journals and books, she had found it hard to get rid of them at the time of Ai's passing as they reminded Maiha of her as she was so passionate about her trade. "These should come in handy." She said aloud. Maiha grabbed the pendant of Ai's necklace, "I bet you are smiling right now Ai."

Monday morning she awoke early and greeted the sun. _Today is the day I begin at the hospital. I am more excited than I thought I'd be maybe it's just the change of pace. I hope I do ok._ She arrived early to her shift start time and was greeted by Sakura at the door.

"Good morning Maiha, ready for your first day?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am very excited. Just let me know what you would like me to do or if I am in your way," Maiha replied.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Sakura assured her.

Throughout the day Maiha tried to absorb everything, it brought back a lot of memories. A lot of the hospital staff knew her already and were excited to see her possibly following in Ai's footsteps.

"How was your first day?" Sakura asked.

"A little bittersweet, actually. Being here reminds me a lot of Ai. I spent so much time with her here when I was growing up it is so familiar to me yet so unknown." She sighed, "I think it's because my point of view has changed. Before I was just a tag along, now I can be part of everything," and she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you see the bright side of things. I think since you have a heads up already from being here when you were younger, I think you'll fit right back in." Sakura smiled back.

Sorry everyone a bit of a filler I know but who doesn't like a little Kakashi wisdom. I'll try to get the rest up later in the week. I still plan on trying to post every Sunday if at all possible, so keep checking back and please add a review, this is my first story so I hope to improve.

As always a big thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips.


	11. Chapter 11 Latent Potential

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

As promised the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please let me know by leaving a review.

Thank you to my AMAZING Beta cheekylips for being supportive and wonderful as usual.

* * *

Chapter 11 Latent Potential

Maiha spent many days and long hours at the hospital observing. Any free moment she had, Maiha would dive into Ai's journals and books. Her internship was going well and was getting more involved with cases when she could.

"Okay Maiha, how shall we proceed with this patient?" Sakura asked one day.

The small child, seated on the examining table, was rather intimidated by the two women donned in medial scrubs with a serious look on their faces. "Let's see." Maiha began examining him by checking for broken bones in his arms, looked in his mouth at this throat, listened to his heart and then finally came up with a treatment based on what the information obtained. "I think what we have here is a bad case of 'I triple dog dare you'." Both Maiha and Sakura smiled.

"And the treatment?"

"Clean the abrasions with soap and water apply an antibiotic ointment and keep covered for seven days or until fully healed."

"Very good Maiha, would you like to do the honors?

"Yes I would thank you Sakura."

Maiha cleaned and treated the boys wounds and then led him back out into the gathering area where his mother was waiting for him. "Everything looks fine ma'am; there are no broken bones just some scrapes and bruises."

"Well do you know how it happened?" The woman asked.

Maiha just shrugged and said with a smirk "Boys will be boys."

She knelt down to his level and cupped his hand in front of his ear. Just before she spoke Maiha noticed Kakashi come from around a corner and focused in on him as she whispered into the boy's ear. "I hope you think twice before jumping off a swing at its highest point." She looked back over at the boy as he quickly turned in amazement that she knew what had caused him his injuries. Maiha smiled and gave him a wink.

"Thank you Maiha-san," the little boy smiled and gave her a small hug.

Maiha handed the mother some medical supplies that would treat his injuries.

"Yes thank you Maiha-san. Have a good day."

"You too. Thank you," Maiha said as she waved goodbye.

Maiha sent Kakashi a bright smile as he walked over to her. "Hi Kakashi." When he reached her she leaned in and gave him a small hug. Not expecting it, his body stiffened and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. They parted and he took in her brilliant smile. There was something different about her happiness; it almost seemed to radiate from her body.

"Hello Maiha. Lady Hokage told me that you were here but I had to come see it for myself. How long have you been interning?"

"Uh, since you left on your mission, let's see how long has that been now?" She thought hard as she rested her chin on her thumb and index finger.

He chuckled, "Three months. It was a long one."

"Oh wow I guess the days seem to blend together when you keep yourself busy." She placed her hand on his upper arm and spoke softly with a smile, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so insensitive." She delicately moved her hand down his arm down to his grasping it, "I'm happy you're back and in good health."

The rigidity that his body held from her unexpected hug faded and was replaced by a warm comforting feeling brought on by her touch. "It's okay Maiha; Lady Hokage told me that you have been working as diligent as ever. Do… you… want to come out to lunch with me? I'd like to hear what you've been up to."

"Oh I'm sorry but I can't," and she pouted a bit. "There a lot of patients here and they are short staffed today so I am helping out where I can. But make it dinner and we can go out to the lake, it's a full moon after all."

"Oh, okay sure."

"I am off shift at six so maybe seven."

"Sounds good, eight o'clock."

Maiha smiled and gently pushed her index finger into his chest as she raised her eyebrow "Seven, and if you're on time I'll treat."

"Seven it is then," he nodded.

Maiha looked down and shook her head and then glanced back up at him with a grin, "I'll see you later Kakashi."

"Yeah see ya," he responded pleasantly and then watched her walk away until she disappeared around the corner of the hallway leading to the treatment rooms. He put his hands in his pockets smiled to himself and then turned to leave.

He carried the warmth of their contact with him until he arrived at her door, thirty minutes late.

He knocked and there was a small pause before Maiha answered.

"You're late," she said with a teasing smile.

"You said seven; I said eight so I thought it would be best to meet in the middle."

She let out a giggle, "Let's get going I want spend some time at the lake before the sun comes up."

He stepped aside so that she could exit her apartment and closed the door behind her.

Their time spent at the lake allowed her to fill Kakashi in on her life while he was out of the village. There was a silence for a few moments as Maiha looked up at the clear night sky. Since he had seen her earlier that day it seemed that a smile had never left her face. He enjoyed seeing her this way. Until Maiha, nothing in his life made him feel the way he did when he was in her presence and as she got older that feeling only strengthened as she matured.

Though he had many comrades in the village, not one held the amount of compassion that she had in her heart and for him that was her most alluring quality. Maiha had this amazing ability of making him feel human and real. Instead of holding the almost mythical identity of the Copy Ninja master of over one thousand jutsu, he was simply Kakashi.

"She would be happy for you, you know."

Maiha looked over to him quickly and focused on the words that he spoke.

"She would be happy and proud."

The smile that lit up her face seemed to illuminate the night. "I still really miss her but I think working in the same place where she spent so much time makes me feel close to her again, just like coming out here to the lake." She fidgeted with her necklace. "Hmph, I bet that sounds silly."

"Not at all Maiha, you and Ai were very close. Her passing was sudden and though as shinobi we are taught to push things aside initially to do our duty we still have to come to terms with what has happened in order to move forward from that moment. Time," he exhaled "it doesn't wait for us and nothing in life is scripted. Only by accepting what has been can we gain strength, gather wisdom and awareness of how we can use the lessons learned to not only help ourselves but those in the world around us."

She smiled as she listened to him. Maiha came to love this side of Kakashi, his explanation of life through philosophy. In her eyes it's what made him so charismatic. It gave him presence, though to anyone other than her that was usually overshadowed by his chronic lateness, preference of reading material, and the reputation that he had with the ladies.

Maiha found herself drifting out of the conversation. She had become intoxicated with his words, mesmerized by the movements of his lips under the material of his mask as the hum of his voice sent vibrations to her soul. She smacked her lips and let out a light sigh, _Kami when did he get so damn sexy?_

"Maiha!"

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by him calling her name.

"Huh?" her body jerked as she snapped out of her reverie.

"You totally lost focus there; maybe you should get some rest. You've been working hard lately. Don't you have rounds with Sakura in the morning?"

She slightly blushed "Uh yeah I do, maybe you're right. I have been pulling some long shifts lately."

"C'mon I'll walk you home," he said sweetly.

After they reached her door she unlocked it, pushed it open and then turned to him, "I really enjoyed our time together tonight Kakashi."

"Me too. I'll see you later okay."

She leaned in and gave him a longer more affectionate hug before looking up to him with one of her beautiful smiles.

This time he welcomed their embrace and found himself lost in her enchanting eyes holding on a bit longer before letting go.

"Goodnight."

The room was dark and his mismatched eyes were the only part of him that could be seen as the light from the street lamps crept in through an opening in the curtains. It highlighted only the section of his face that was already known. The rest was still hidden by the intangible mask of darkness; she liked it this way, though wanting to see him, simply knowing there was no mask only fed her anticipation. She hovered over him and allowed her fingers to softly peruse the landscape of his body. Each muscle so defined it felt like she was running her hands over chiseled stone. She leaned forward and inhaled taking in his scent, kissing and playfully biting at his chest then pleasing her taste buds with the salty flavor of his skin as she scripted her name tagging him like property with a pointed tongue. She inched her face back from his chest before blowing a light breath over the moist skin drawing out a shiver and a delightful hum.

His hands roamed about her body, they were rough but a delicate touch made the sensation far more enjoyable than another smooth surface against her silky skin. His hands were large and as he touched her body it teased her senses as the warmth from their contact dissipated into a cooling trail once moving to a new area. He gripped her bottom and cupped her breasts moving between the two with soft sensual sweeping motions of his hands, leaving her lusting for more.

She fed her own arousal by the control she exhibited over him and how she could make him react with any movement she made, they were slow but diligent, a tease but yet a pleasure until finally she could feel him tense underneath her. He was close, she could tell by the way he panted between each pleasurable moan. Perfectly in tune with his approaching release she readied herself to enjoy the same response just... a ... little... more…

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Maiha sprung to a seated position in bed gasped for air and then looked over to her side at the blaring wake up call from her alarm clock. "Ugh, it was all just a dream," she raised her voice in disgust and fell back down on her bed. She muffled a scream by her pillow before throwing it across the room. That was the first of many mornings that she would find herself twisted up in her sheets and in need of a cold shower before the start of her shift.

The next three months Kakashi was in and out of the village on missions and Maiha continued on with her internship at the hospital. He would drop in on her when he could and she would seek him out if she was off that day and he was in the village. Coffee breaks, lunch dates and moonlight meetings seemed to bring them closer but he still remained behind that line he had drawn so long ago. Though now it seemed to be composed of dashes instead of a think bolded one allowing Maiha to permeate through the barrier.

Concerning her internship Maiha was advancing by leaps and bounds. Though there was still much to learn she did show promise to practice the trade. It had nearly been a year since her internship began and she felt had made the most of it thus far. She often referred to Ai's journals and brought them to the hospital on occasion for reading material during her breaks. She would sit out at one of the tables on the hospital grounds to eat her lunch, read her journal and enjoy the warmth the sun provided.

One afternoon, just before heading in from her lunch routine, she was spotted by Kakashi while he was on his way back from Tsunade's office after receiving his latest mission. He thought he would drop in to say hello and inform her of his mission departure since he hadn't seen her in while. She had completely immersed herself in her studies and anything having to do with the medical building.

Maiha checked her watch and noticed that it was time to head back inside. She stood up and stretched reaching her arms over her head and then brought her arms down. She exhaled picked the journal up off the table and turned to go back into the building running right into Kakashi. "Oh I'm sorry, excuse me I didn't mean to…" and then she noticed who it was. A smile spread across her face, "Hello Kakashi."

"I'm surprised you even remember my name, "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Oh sorry I have been working long shifts at the hospital. The more I work the more I learn and the better I can help out," she smiled.

"And the sooner you'll burn out," he mentioned. "Still haven't learned that have you," he shook his head. "There is such a thing as being to ambitious, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you invented the concept."

"I can't help it Kakashi, some of us have to learn by doing and not just watching," she poked at him in a flirtatious tone.

He chuckled, "I lost that on a technicality."

She smiled "I wish I could stay and chat a bit but I really have to go back in, I'll see you later though okay."

"Oh, well I have a mission, another long one, so take care of yourself, I'll see you when I get back."

Once she heard the word mission she focused all her attention back on him. She grasped his hand lightly and rubbed her thumb gently over the back of it, "Okay, I hope everything goes well and that you return safely." She spoke in a caring tone.

"I'll try my best," he said as he pushed a section of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear with his other hand.

Her heart felt as if it burst wide open. How could one simple touch of a finger have her walking on air. She slowly let go of his hand and they parted ways both with an endearing smile.

A year had passed since the beginning of Maiha's internship and she was talking to Sakura about how much of a whirlwind it had been for her.

"Maiha, I am so impressed with your skill level and how well you are advancing. Sakura said.

"I spend a lot of hours here absorbing everything that I can. When I go home I pour over Ai's medical books and journals and I think that has been helping tremendously. Ai wrote everything down, she even did problem solving strategy on condition care in her journal, and it's all very interesting."

"Ai was very meticulous about everything she did. She wrote everything down and worked on advancing treatments and improving patient care. It's part of what made her one of the best medics in the village," one of the nurses butted in.

Maiha smiled, "On more than one occasion I helped her lug those note books back and forth. I still have all of them at home, whenever I get the chance I look through them."

"Sounds like you had a great model to learn from. That must be where you get your work ethic from," Sakura chuckled.

"Not you too Sakura, I hear enough of that from Kakashi," she laughed.

"Really though, you had so much potential and at the time great guidance why did you not decide to become a medic?" Sakura asked.

"I think at the time this place reminded me to much of Ai that I avoided it if I could."

"Well I am enjoying the help. It's always good to have another capable set of hands," Sakura said with a smile.

"Thanks," Maiha said as she smiled back.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted by one of the nurses. "Miss Haruno, Miss Haruno, three shinobi were just brought in, they are in pretty bad shape."

"Sorry Maiha gotta go."

"Understood," she followed, however, to see if there was anything that she could help with.

Sakura analyzed all three shinobi. "All three are critical, I hate to do this but I have to make a choice. I think that this one isn't going to make it so I will have to concentrate on the other two," she said sadly. "Please contact the on call medic."

"Sakura let me help. If he is critical I can't make him any worse. She didn't want to experiment on the young shinobi but if she could help in any way she would. _If I can just keep him alive until the next medic gets here._

"Ok Maiha, but please be careful," she said, "I won't be able to assist you if you stretch yourself to thin."

"Ok, I will," Maiha replied.

Maiha could tell that he was fighting the decent into death. She whispered softly into his ear, "I know you are strong young shinobi but we can only fight so hard for so long before we have nothing left to sustain our life force." _He is going into shock I need to work quickly. Ok focus, balance, and precision. Control the flow. Oh Ai, I need your help... please._ Her hands began to glow green and she moved them over his body searching for the cause of his condition. _Damaged lungs, most likely from a crushing blow let's fix that first so you can breathe a little easier._ His breathing seemed to not be as labored after a short time, but he still wasn't stabilizing. _What am I missing? Maybe the heart._ She ran her hands over his heart and found that it was weak most likely from the damage his body had sustained. _We have to fix this right away and that should stabilize you. _Maiha concentrated on his heart, requiring her to use a large amount of chakra. _Damn it, I'm getting tired; I hope the medic gets here soon._ The young shinobi was fading and the nurse was trying to comfort Maiha as it seemed that her effort to save him just wouldn't be enough given the condition he arrived in as well as her lack of experience.

"Come back, now is the time to fight," Maiha pleaded trying everything she could just to keep him alive. "Walk away from the darkness and come back to me. Follow my voice. I know you are strong, fight," she said continuing to coax him back.

The on call medic rushed in to assist Sakura with the injured shinobi. "Is everything ok Sakura, what can I do to help?"

"Check on the shinobi with Maiha first, I am doing okay over here," Sakura said.

"Maiha?" He said and he turned to face where she was standing. He rushed over, "What's going on?"

"Just trying to keep him alive until you got here," she was sweating and she was breathing heavy from the chakra she had expended.

"Here let me help you," the medic moved to the other side of the shinobi and placed his hands over Maiha's. She could feel the chakra pass through her hands and into the young shinobi's body.

After a time the nurse shouted excitedly, "He's stabilizing!"

"Just a little more Maiha, it looks like he is going to make it." Maiha looked over to him as a tear streamed down her cheek. The male medic worked closely with Ai before she had passed. "Ai would be so proud of you right now," he said. Maiha smiled back.

Maiha made it a point every day to stop by the young shinobi's room to see how he was doing. She looked at his charts and his vital recordings. "Everything looks on the up and up, she said." Maiha placed her hand on his forehead and stroked his hair softly. She felt a small connection to him. _This is why Ai loved being a medic_, she smiled.

The young Shinobi began to wake. He opened his eyes and tried to focus. "It's okay, please, take your time."

"Your voice, I remember it. Did... Did you save me?" he asked.

"I had a part in your care but I wouldn't consider it saving, you saved yourself," she answered.

"I came back to you," he smiled weakly. The young shinobi tried to focus on her face. "You're and angel, I've never seen eyes so blue."

"Oh, I'm no angel," she replied as she blushed.

"No, you saved me you are my blue eyed angel, he continued."

"What kind of pain meds do they have you on? I think you're delirious," she chuckled. "Okay that's enough now it's time to rest, I can't imagine that you would want to stay in a place like this for too long."

"If you are here I don't mind," he began again trying to extend their conversation.

She attempted to change the subject. "I think that you will be here for a few more days to recover so concentrate on getting better. Behave yourself, okay?"

"I will," he replied and he exhaled as she took the wind out of his sales and he watched her leave the room.

Maiha had the following day off so she had hoped the shinobi's fondness of her would fade. However, when she returned she had found that the shinobi had only become more inquisitive about her.

"I hear you have quite the admirer, Maiha," Sakura teased. "Blue eyed angel huh? As soon as he asked I knew he was talking about you," she laughed. "It's happened to me before too, men seem to be captivated by eyes. He will be discharged soon so don't worry."

"I'm glad that he feels good enough to joke around," Maiha said as she exhaled.

"Hey before I forget, a group of us are planning to go out this Friday night to one of our favorite bars. Would you like to join us? We are both off the schedule Friday and Saturday, one night to enjoy and one day to recover." she said excitedly.

Maiha thought for a moment. "You know, I don't think I have ever been out on the town. I usually just keep to myself."

"Then it sounds like it's time then!" Sakura said.

"Okay. I look forward to it," Maiha smiled with a nod. "Oh but wait, I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry. I'll get Ino on that she loves this kind of thing. Oh wait till I tell the girls they are gonna be so thrilled!" Sakura was practically dancing with excitement. "We all meet at Ino's at seven o' clock. I'll come over to your apartment a little early and we can go together."

"Sounds good."

"Ok well let's get started on rounds we have a lot of patients to see today," Sakura said as she took a breath to calm herself.

"Let's get to it!" Maiha agreed.


	12. Chapter 12 The Simple Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

First, I would like to give my Beta cheekylips a big thank you!

Next, I would like to thank all of you for reading, my mind is overloaded with ideas so expect much much more! And please review.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12 The Simple Things

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! Back in town I see," Guy exclaimed as he came out of the Hokage's office.

"Yeah that was a long mission. I'm glad to get home and relax a little," Kakashi replied, exhaling.

"I hear there's going to be a big night at the bar tonight. Three shinobi were just released from the hospital and their comrades are taking them out to celebrate their recovery. Brings back some memories huh?" Guy smiled.

"Yeah," Kakashi chuckled, "sure does."

"We'll be there about eight that should give you enough time to get there and enjoy yourself before the bar closes," Guy poked at Kakashi's punctuality.

"I may make my way over, I have to stop and see someone first." He turned and sauntered away.

With her dress in tow, at seven o'clock Sakura stepped up to Maiha's door and knocked. Maiha answered. "Hey, Maiha! You ready to go?"

"Sure, lets." Maiha smiled.

"I can't wait to see what Ino picked out for you, I'm sure it's fantastic. Sometimes I believe she thinks of us as life size dolls," Sakura said with a fond smile.

"I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, I'll make sure you'll have a good time," Sakura said with a wink.

"Thanks Sakura, please lead the way." They fell into step as they walked to Ino's, giggling as they went.

Not long after the girls left Maiha's, Kakashi stepped up to her door. He knocked. No answer. "She's not home?" He left her apartment and made his way to the lake. The area was quiet and peaceful just as Maiha liked it but she wasn't there. He stopped by the memorial next. The sunflower was present so she most likely was in the village. It was a peaceful evening so Kakashi decided to stay and visit his old friends.

Sakura knocked on Ino's door, the blonde kunoichi flung it open, exclaiming loudly. "I can't wait to see you in what I picked out," She pulled Maiha through the door and pushed her into her room. "Not only do I get to dress you but there is going to be a big party at the bar tonight. There are going to be high ranked chuunin and jounin there and you know how they like to treat us girls!" She gushed. "Put on everything, shoes and all," Ino shouted. The rest of us are almost ready to go."

About ten minutes later Ino shouted impatiently, "Are you ready yet?"

There was a slight pause before Maiha answered. "I feel silly," The dark haired girl admitted through the door.

"Just get out here already!" Ino yelled.

"Okay, here I come."

"Ooooooooo, she's coming out!" Ino said on the edge of her seat

Maiha stepped out and Hinata, Ten Ten and Sakura managed a collective gasp.

"You look beautiful," Sakura said.

"No you look HOT!" Ino shouted. She had chosen a thin strapped white dress for Maiha that accentuated her curvy body with a plunging neckline and an open back. The flowing sarong style mid-thigh length skirt slightly overlaid on her right hip covering her body but leaving just enough visible for the imagination. "Okay let's finish you off; I don't even need to touch your hair, a little makeup to make your eyes pop, some jewelry, there all done." Ino took a step back to admire her work. She gave a somewhat self-satisfied sigh, "Damn I'm good. I can't wait to see the guys fall all over you."

"Oh I'm sure they won't even make a fuss over me."

Ino scoffed "With that dress and those eyes you are gonna need a bodyguard." They all laughed and headed out the door to the bar.

The girls entered the bar and it was packed. Sakura held Maiha's hand and led her to the normal table. Luckily some of the regular chuunin and jounin saved them a seat.

"Why is everyone staring at me Sakura?" Maiha tried to hide behind her.

"Because you look gorgeous and probably because no one has seen you out before," Sakura said with a smile.

Just as they were about to get to the table Maiha was stopped by the young shinobi from the hospital. "My blue eyed angel, is it really you?"

Maiha was startled and Sakura had lost the grip on her hand separating the two in the crowded bar.

"Hello angel," repeated the young shinobi.

"Hello," Maiha smiled as she realized who it was. "Feeling better I see."

"Yes much better, thanks to you," he replied with a warm smile. "Please tell me your name angel, unless that's what you want me to call you."

"It's Maiha."

"Maiha, the blue eyed angel of Konoha," he said almost poetically.

"Maiha is fine thank you," she replied again with a warm smile.

"May I offer you a drink for a moment of your time?" he asked sweetly.

Maiha chuckled, "You don't have to offer up anything just to talk to me."

"Then please join me for a drink. Can I have some sake for my angel?"

"So this is her," a group of other young shinobi gathered around.

"May I say that you look more beautiful than the day that I met you?"

She laughed," Laying it on thick huh, considering I was wearing hospital attire I hope so." A cup of sake was passed to her, she raised it up and said "I would like to make a toast, to the health of you and your comrades, may every day find you well and may you return home from each mission."

"Here, here," the group applauded and they all drank up.

Maiha gave the young shinobi a smile. "I am glad that you are ok, but I am going to join my friends now." Maiha finally made it over to the table and sat in the empty chair next to Sakura.

Genma looked up, "Maiha?" he said in astonishment.

"Hello Genma," she said shyly. "I know I look a little different all dressed up."

"A little?" he said nearly dropping the senbon out of his mouth. "Let me order you a drink." Genma flagged down a server, "Hey can we get some more sake and beer over here?"

"Sure hun, be right back," the server responded.

"Oh thanks Genma," Maiha said.

The beverages arrived shortly thereafter and were distributed to everyone at the table. Maiha finished the cup of sake then another cup was set down in front of her.

"This is for the blue eyed angel," the server grinned as she set the drink down.

"Blue eyed angel?" Ino said questioningly.

"A drink from a guy? Oh, which one?" The girls said looking around the bar.

"It's from a young shinobi that I helped in the hospital," Maiha informed them.

Sakura giggled, "Is he still after you?

About an hour later Maiha was getting rosy cheeked and very relaxed. She had been apprehensive at the beginning of the night, but was glad that the outing turned out to be laid back fun. She was socializing with the group; it felt wonderful to come out of her shell. All it took was a little liquid courage.

"Hey Kakashi, over here!" Genma yelled as he waved noticing that he had walked into the bar and tried to get his attention.

Kakashi made his way over to the table. As he approached he noticed that there was an extra person, a she to be exact. He studied the form and was intrigued as to who it could be. He smiled to himself considering himself lucky that his usual spot was open and right next to the woman at the table. He slid into the seat and looked over toward her and met the gaze of vibrant blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello Kakashi, welcome back," Maiha greeted him affectionately.

Kakashi did a double take not believing it was her, though there was no mistaking those eyes. "Hello Maiha," he said surprised, "Um, uh, you look, uh … nice."

"Nice? Really c'mon Kakashi you know she looks hot!" Ino slurred, feeling a little insulted about her handiwork.

The server appeared at the table again and brought another round of drinks "For you and your friends blue eyed angel." They all waved at him and Maiha turned around and gave him a smile.

"You're just in time Kakashi," Genma said "This shinobi had been buying drinks all night for his blue eyed angel and her friends."

Maiha rolled her eyes tired of playing the game of trying to talk Genma out of using the nickname that Maiha had acquired. She tipped up another cup of sake.

"You got some catching up to do Kakashi," Guy said almost challenging him.

"Oh I am sure that it won't take me long," Kakashi replied.

Sakura leaned over to Maiha, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"I need to use the restroom do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I think it may be a good idea to get up and move around."

"Excuse us," Sakura said, "We'll be right back," They walked away from the table, weaving their way through the crowd.

Kakashi pulled out his little paper companion. However, he wasn't exactly looking at its pages.

"Wow!" Genma blurted out looking over at Kakashi. He had caught Kakashi looking over the top of his book as he watched Maiha walk away with Sakura. "Nice eh Kakashi?" Genma said under his breath but loud enough for Kakashi to hear him. Kakashi, of course, said nothing in return and tried to keep his nose in his book.

Across the table the girls had their heads together, discussing their night.

"So you think Maiha is having a good time? She was so nervous before we left?" Tenten said.

"Nervous? Why would she be nervous?" Genma asked, overhearing their conversation.

"She told us that she doesn't go out much," Hinata replied, seemingly spurred on by the sake. "But she looks like she is enjoying herself."

In the bathroom, the two girls were preening at themselves in the mirror, making sure their make-up hadn't smudged. "Sakura?" Maiha started.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am having a really good time tonight," Maiha said with a smile.

"See I told you you would."

"Do you think we could stop by the young shinobi's group so I can thank him? He must have spent a lot of money on our table tonight."

"I think that's a great idea," and the two made their way to the group of young shinobi.

"Hey how's it going ladies," one of the men in the group asked. They received some cat calls and whistles as they moved through the part of the bar that was mostly men. This of course attracted attention from all tables in the bar.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Ino said as she directed those sitting at the table over to the commotion.

"My angel," the shinobi moved over to her quickly and grabbed her hand. "Your beauty lights up the room."

"Really you don't have to make such a fuss over me, I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to my friends and I," Maiha said.

"It's the least I could do for you, my angel, after all that you did for me," He kissed her hand.

"I am very happy you are doing well please be safe."

"Thank you my angel." He kissed her hand once more. Maiha gently slid her hand away and grabbed Sakura making her way through the crowd back to the table.

"Bye ladies," the men called flirtatiously.

Maiha and Sakura returned to the table. "What was that all about?" Ino asked.

"Oh I just thanked the young shinobi for sending us drinks all night," Maiha said.

"Really, you thanked him? Usually I just accept them," Ino said

"Well he did send us a lot of alcohol, I thought it would only be polite to thank him for his generosity."

"Whatever," Ino said "If that's the way you want to do things."

Not long after the commotion the group began to dwindle down as the bar began to empty out. It was late into the night and most people were either being accompanied by another or carried out by their comrades.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Maiha said as she stood up. Kakashi stood up as well.

Until that moment the affectionate actions between them slowly escalated through casual contact and they could be somewhat controlled. Now it was different, the alcohol had affected any inhabitation, allowing feelings of attraction to reach the surface and were amplified tenfold. As he sat next to her that night he seemed so close but yet so far away, approachable but he was still behind his drawn line. Though sometimes lines could be crossed. Maiha leaned into him and spoke softly into his ear, "It's nice to see you back and in good health." As she moved away from him she let her hands gently caress his arms down to his hands which he gently grasped almost as an involuntary action. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to be back," he replied.

They stood for a moment or two before Maiha broke the silence again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll look forward to it."

Maiha let go of one of his hands and turned her body toward the door. "Good night Kakashi," she pulled her other hand gently free as she bid him goodnight and turned to go.

He watched her walk away, his eyes following the lines of her dress downward and settling on the sway of her hips and how her skirt flowed back and forth. She strolled through the bar and out the front door and after a moment he turned to walk out the back of the bar toward his apartment.

Maiha, of course, wasn't going home, it was a full moon. As she walked toward the dock she took in the beauty of the sky, and how the moon illuminated everything. It lit up the ground and the trees and reflected off the water. She sat down on the end of the dock. _Ahh, serenity._

Kakashi on the other hand made it halfway home before he started feeling a bit of guilt and stopped in his tracks. I should have offered to walk her home she did have quite a few drinks. I'm not far from her apartment I'll just go check to see if she got home okay.

When he arrived at Maiha's it was dark. _She should have been home by now._ He stood for a moment and then looked up at the sky in thought and then smiled, _the full moon, she's at the dock, _and he headed there straight away.

As the lake came into view he directed his attention to the dock. There he saw a figure sitting at the end. The moonlight reflected off her white dress making the curvature of her silhouette seem to glow. The light breeze of the evening rippled the surface of the water and the reflection of the stars gave off lustrous shimmer as if thousands of diamonds were strewn across it. He stood to take in the view. To him it was a living masterpiece, the focal point being the lady in white. He sighed lightly with a smile and walked out to her.

"Want some company?"

"I would love some," she answered. Maiha had felt his presence long before he had come close to her; she had just been waiting to hear his voice. Kakashi took his place next to her, only in his drunken state misjudged his landing and placed himself so close to her their legs were touching. A flair of heat shot through her body. Incidental contact yes, control of her reaction, no.

"Oops sorry," he chuckled, "Must have had one to many this evening."

"It's okay, I am feeling a little bit unsteady too, and these heels defiantly aren't helping."

"They make your legs look quite sexy, what are those three inchers," he slurred slightly.

Another flash of heat. He was sending her confusing signals, such wording never made it into their conversations let alone directed at her.

"What are you a connoisseur of woman's shoes?" she teased as she laughed.

"No, I just, well, never mind," he sighed, closed his visible eye, rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

They sat in silence for a moment or two as the air cleared around the conversation.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it," she began.

"Yes it is."

"I love nights like these. It makes you appreciate the wonders and beauties of nature, and how beautiful the village is."

"I really hadn't thought about it that way in quite a while. I guess when you see them every day you become accustomed to them and don't appreciate them as you use to."

"Oh Kakashi, that's kind of sad. If you lose appreciation for the simple things in life, like the ones that you see every day, then how can you truly realize how special the once in a life time moments are when they come along."

Kakashi looked down and smiled under his mask letting her words sink in a bit before responding.

"You always seem to surprise me Maiha, though I shouldn't be, you've always been this way. There is just something about being in your company."

Again with mixed signals.

"Oh Kakashi," she let out a bubbly giggle, "Are you getting all sentimental on me now?" She leaned over to give him a tap on the shoulder with her own but like him completely misjudged her positioning clumsily falling backward.

Kakashi caught her wrapping one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Looks like I've had a little too much myself. At least one of us still has good reflexes in our state." She looked back up at him; his face was so close to hers she could see the indent of the smile on under his mask. Her heart began to race and a rush of heat seared through her body.

He raised her back up slowly closing the gap in between them. His arm remained around her waist. With his free hand he reached up and twisted her raven locks around his finger. "You look beautiful tonight." She was like a goddess, the white dress, her dark wavy hair cascading over shoulders and those eyes, like sapphires sparkling in the moonlight.

She managed to get out "Thank you," in a soft voice dazed. She loved being in his company but at the moment sitting so close to him was exhilarating and made her feel so alive. She was paralyzed momentarily by his touch and his words. Her hunger and thirst for this man could no longer be contained and with the rush of emotions pursued her lustful desires.

Maiha held him in her gaze and advanced slowly stopping only inched from his face. She looked down at where the outline of his lips raised the material of his mask. "I've missed you while you were gone Kakashi."

He could feel her warm breath through his mask and he leaned in slightly.

Maiha looked back up at his eye and continued, "I'm glad you are home." Her lips grazed his mask with every word. There they sat fixed exchanging breaths, each amplified in the silence of the night, contemplating.

He surrendered, his line blurred, the material barrier between the two was no more. The familiar taste and feel from their first heated session in the alleyway resonated, the kiss was anything but. Sweet and sensual. Passionate and euphoric. A slow burn.

She traced his jawline with her hand and gently removed his forehead protector setting it beside them. The flak jacket next. Maiha unzipped it slowly, opening and aided in its removal. Now they were just two people sharing intimate company. He picked her up and set her on his lap now having both hands free to explore her body.

Maiha ran her fingers through his silver tufts of hair as he turned his attention to the area between her breasts. The abrasive stubble of his unshaven face distressed the exposed sensitive skin of her chest. His lips and soft tongue provided a delightful contrast as he tasted her flesh and he teased her by grazing her skin with the teeth of his hansom smile. A pleasurable chuckle escaped her lips.

Her legs were long and toned; her skin was like silk and allowed his hands to travel with ease over its surface. He followed their length to her hips and gently pressed his thumbs on the inner junction of her thigh as his fingers gripped her bottom. She mewled softly as her hands clutched handfuls of his shirt tightly.

Maiha travelled down his neck gently suckling the skin rarely exposed to sunlight. He let out a low moan from deep in his throat. "We shouldn't... be... this... here..." His words were jumbled as she continued.

"Then take me home with you," she whispered into his ear.

Maiha craved his touch and wanted to touch him. Just as in her dreams she wanted to follow every line, every defined muscle of his body and feel his skin against hers. She raised her hand to his face and delicately traced his jaw line with her fingers pressing her lips to his once more.

And then a moment of clarity as his mind caught up to his body.

Kakashi gently grasped her hand and pulled his lips away causing Maiha to open her eyes in shock. "Maiha…. we can't," he said solemnly, "This... this is a mistake it should have never gotten this far."

"A... mistake?" she said quietly as she exhaled, blushed with embarrassment and turned her head away as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I um have to go," and she left not allowing him to get in another word.

Within no time she was in the safety of her apartment and was mortified at what she had just done. "How embarrassing, how could I be such a fool? Damn it!" She scolded herself. "I need to get out of here. First thing tomorrow I will go to the Hokage's office and see if she has any long solo missions for me... or...or something. That way, things will calm down and maybe we can forget about what happened tonight."

Kakashi was left sitting down at the end of the dock thinking about what had just happened. "Idiot!" he let out in anger. He made his way to her apartment. Upon his arrival he noticed a dim light on in her bedroom and in a moment it was out. Something told him to just leave it alone tonight and to come and see her the following day. "Maiha," he sighed and turned to walk home, he had things to think about as well but maybe at a more sober time.

The next morning Maiha headed over to the Tsunade's office. "Lady Hokage. I would like to respectfully ask to proceed to my alternate path and seek tutelage in another village to further my skills," she blurted out.

Feeling that her tone was edged with emotion Tsunade proposed a question. "Have you decided against the medic path? Sakura and Shizune have been reporting great reviews and I am rather impressed by the latest report on the young shinobi that you assisted with."

"I appreciate you giving me the chance to explore the medic trade but I would like to proceed immediately to my other option please," she said hastily.

"I will attempt to set something up as soon as possible but it may take a day or so. Do you have any preferences as to who I should contact?"

"With my near mastery of water jutsu, I believe that of wind would strengthen my current abilities," Maiha said attempting to be logical about her decision.

"That is a practical request. Suna is our ally. They may be willing to help you with your desired training. Give me twenty-four hours to request training in their village. If I am not mistaken one of their shinobi is currently training here with us will be returning shortly so most likely you may be able to accompany them," Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Hokage I appreciate your assistance. Oh, and one more thing, if I may ask, can you please keep my whereabouts and reasoning for leaving confidential?"

"Yes Maiha, I will assign it under confidential status. Come back in the morning and I will have word for you."

"Thank you again Lady Hokage, I appreciate this more than you know," and Maiha left her office.

Tsunade was perplexed, everything was going smoothly for her and now such an abrupt change. _What are you running from Maiha?_

After Maiha left the Hokage's office she went directly to her apartment and began packing to leave. _I have to go soon before the village gets up and moving. _She locked the door behind her and thought about where she would stay the night. _Where would he not look for me in the next 24 hours? The old Tanzaku castle ruins! No one goes there anymore. I would have overnight cover and in the morning hopefully be out of town. Perfect. _She headed out with stealth to the ruins and settled in to hide for the next 24 hours.

Early in the afternoon Kakashi made his way over to Maiha's apartment. He knocked but no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. _Where have you gone?_ He headed out to all the areas that she frequented and still no sign of her. _Okay, I will keep my distance for now and allow her to come to her senses._ From there he went about his normal routine.

Though she was in hiding she still found herself thinking about him. She knew his schedule and knew where he would be. _I can't stay. I can't bear the rejection from him and I won't be the object of light hearted poking and prodding._ It was obvious to her now that he didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him yet rejection pushed her to leave. She was confused; Maiha had opened herself to him and become vulnerable in the process. She had broken her own heart.

As darkness fell, she looked up at the moon. "Hmm... What are you doing right now Kakashi, probably out and about with the other jounin no cares and free roaming about the town. Maybe we can both laugh at my ignorant juvenile actions someday; distance is what we need now." She needed to get away. She had to refocus and Maiha knew she couldn't do that in the village, he was there.

Kakashi walked by her apartment that the evening and stopped in front, still no action. _I'll go up and knock again if she is sleeping I will hear her stir and at least know she is there._

"Hey Kakashi!" Genma yelled as he headed down the street. "C'mon we are headed out to the bar the girls are gonna be there tonight, skirts and drinks a dynamite combo!"

_Maybe Maiha will be there, all of her friends will be_. "Sure, I'll head over with you." He was fully expecting her to be sitting in the end chair next to Sakura just as the night before, but the seat was vacant. He took an empty chair and tried to blend in. He pulled out his little paper companion and kept up the charade that he was enjoying himself though what he really wanted to do was interrogate all of whom were at the table to see if anyone had seen her lately. Once the group loosened up Kakashi began asking about how things in the village while he had been gone. Finally Sakura provided a bit of information.

"The last few months she has been working in the hospital like usual. I believe she is scheduled for rounds with me on Monday."

"I haven't seen her today have you?"

"She had a lot to drink last night maybe she is just hung over. She doesn't drink much you know."

"Or maybe she ended up going home with someone," Ino butted in. "She did look super-hot last night."

"Oh yeah that dress WOW!" Genma exclaimed.

"No, I saw her last night. But you are right she did have a lot to drink," Kakashi said.

"Wow you are all of a sudden interested in her every move Kakashi what gives?" Ino asked.

"Well I was with Ai when she brought her back to the village. Ai wanted me to watch over her that's all."

"Watching over her and being over bearing are two different things," Ino pointed out, "Just give her some space."


	13. Chapter 13 Depature

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

First, I would like to give my Beta cheekylips a big thank you!

Next, I would like to thank all of you for reading. Please add a review.

It's a short one this time around considering my other chapters.

* * *

Chapter 13 Departure

Morning couldn't have arrived soon enough and as soon as she could, Maiha made her way to the Hokage's office. To her benefit she had received news from Tsunade that the Sand Village had accepted her request to train with their shinobi. "Thank you Lady Hokage, I can leave right away, I am eager to begin my training."

"The Sand shinobi is scheduled to leave in about an hour. Be ready to depart by then. I will have all provisions taken care of," Tsunade notified her.

"I'll be back in one hour," Maiha left the office. _That gives me time to do one last thing before I leave the village._ She headed over to the flower shop, bought a bouquet of sunflowers and made her way quickly to the memorial. "Ai, I don't have much time to spend but I will be leaving for a while so I brought you an offering since I won't be able to do this every day." She laid the sunflowers at the memorial. "I hope you understand. I love you," After bowing respectfully, Maiha bounded back to the Hokage's office.

"Maiha, you will be accompanying this sand shinobi back to Suna. Here is your permission scroll, please have a safe journey," and Tsunade sent her on her way.

"Thank you Lady Hokage. I will." Maiha nodded and turned to go. She was out of the village just before it began to wake.

Monday afternoon Kakashi again went to her apartment. _Still no sign of her. Sakura said she was scheduled today at the hospital I'll go and see if she's there._

"No Kakashi she was scratched off the list for further rotations but I have no idea why. Shizune came over this morning to inform us. I'm sorry, but if you find out please let me know okay?" Sakura explained.

"Thanks, Sakura I will." He walked in deep thought to the memorial. Upon his arrival he noticed the bouquet of sunflowers and it struck him as odd, it was out of her routine. Over the years she had become a creature of habit just as he was. He began searching for clues in the information that he had collected that day. _Shizune came to the hospital that means the order must have come from Lady Fifth._ He turned and bounded off to the Hokage's for answers.

"Kakashi, to what do I owe this visit?" Tsunade asked intrigued as one eyebrow raised.

"Actually Lady Hokage, I am looking for information."

"Information, on what exactly?" she inquired as she leaned forward over her desk.

"Has Maiha gone out on a mission?"

"Now you know that mission information is classified Kakashi, why are you asking?" She pried, trying to solicit more information from him trying to fill in the blanks on why Maiha would want to leave with such haste.

"Yes Lady Hokage I know, I just haven't seen her around and was wondering if she was out of the village on duty."

"Is something wrong Kakashi?" Tsunade probed more deeply.

"This is out of character for her and I was just well, concerned that's all. I know that she has been scratched off all rotations at the hospital, I haven't seen her in 2 days, she left a full bouquet of flowers at the memorial instead of just one as usual, and she didn't inform me she was leaving the village on a mission. We let each other know not to worry if we don't see each other for a while," he poured his thoughts out to Tsunade.

"You really think you know her, don't you Kakashi?" Tsunade gave him a serious look. Kakashi was taken aback by her tone and her expression. "Let me ask you a question Kakashi; did something happen recently involving her?"

He instantly thought about the night at the dock. "Why do you ask Lady Hokage?" He stammered.

His reaction to her question had already answered for him but she attempted to collect as much information as she could about the situation. "I know your history and connection and it may answer my assumption." He gave her a perplexed look. Tsunade exhaled, "She's gone Kakashi."

"Gone?"

"Yes, I am not sure when she'll be back and neither does she," He stood silent. "She is a skilled and very capable kunoichi. I expect that you will go about your business as a shinobi of this village and move forward."

"Yes Lady Hokage," he replied in a rather melancholy tone.

"As a matter of fact I have a mission for you. You will depart tonight with a medic. You will be required to take out a target and then return to the village." It wasn't a high ranked mission but it would give Maiha travel time and occupy Kakashi in the meantime. She tossed him the scroll "Please leave on time this evening," she concluded.

"Yes Lady Hokage," he replied and then turned to leave. He was completely stunned by her departure. _Had the situation been that horrible of a thing to push her to leave? It went further than it should have but we were both had a bit to drink and our judgment was impaired. Though had it gone any further…_ he exhaled.

Kakashi went to her apartment, obtained the spare key and let himself in. He looked for any clues that would tell him where she may have gone. It was the first time he had been in her bedroom. He took in the room. There were pictures on the wall of him, Ai and herself, team 7, her graduation from the academy as well as others. Shelves above her dresser displayed little mementos that she had collected over the years from her accomplishments and a glass bottle with a cork lid that looked like it contained the dried petals of a sunflower, most likely from Ai's funeral.

As he looked around he noticed that all of her uniforms were hung orderly in the closet on hangers. She was neat and clean and her apartment reflected that. The rest of the bedroom however, told a different story. The white silky dress lay in a pool on the floor, the linins of her bed were in disarray along with her make-up stained pillow. He sat down on her bed heavily and sighed. "I have let you down Ai, I promised to watch over her and it's me that ended up hurting her."

On the way to Suna Maiha couldn't help but think about the incident at the dock and her decision to leave_. Really brave, run away Maiha, you're such a strong kunoichi._ _Well, now I have the chance to make my own way in the world, I am not following in anyone's footsteps from this point on I make my own._

Maiha fell back on her old ways and planned on dedicating herself to her training. She did not expect to reach the level as one that hails from the wind country but she was going to try her best. She was given a 12 month training opportunity with the Suna military.

Three long months of rigorous day in and day out training past before Maiha asked for advancement. "Sensei, may I respectfully ask to add weaponry to my training? I have an affinity for water jutsu do you think that is will assist in more diverse as well as intensified attacks?"

"I will ask my superiors what they think and will let you know tomorrow, training is concluded for today," he said.

"Thank you sensei, I will see you tomorrow." After parting with her sensei, Maiha decided to have a special dinner. She had been working hard and felt as if she deserved a little something even if it was simple. She stopped at a local ramen shop and placed an order. It wasn't fancy but it was out of her ordinary routine which made it special to her.

"You're not from around here are you?" the ramen shop owner asked.

"No, No I'm not," she smiled and leaned in, "is it that obvious?"

"Your mannerisms give you away and also the fact that I have never seen you before," the owner gave a smirk.

"So is it true that I hear that you would like to learn how to use weaponry with wind jutsu?" Temari asked as she came around the corner of the shop.

Maiha stood up in respect and began "Oh yes Temari-san, I believe that using weaponry in combination with my water jutsu will diversify as well as intensify my current abilities. I understand that I could not be as proficient as a sand shinobi using these techniques with such a short training period. That being said, whether I am permitted to learn how to use wind weaponry or not, I have committed and will continue to devote my energy, body, heart and mind to develop the skills necessary to utilize wind jutsu to the best of my ability while honoring the style in its use."

"Very well, I have made my decision," Temari said. "Beginning tomorrow, you will be instructed on how to use some basic wind weaponry."

Inside Maiha was elated but due to Temari's disposition she expressed the excitement in more of a proud manor. "Thank You Temari-san I can assure you that I will put every effort into my training. I will not take this opportunity for granted."

Since her departure Kakashi had added one more stop on his daily route when he was in town, Maiha's apartment. Every now and then he would ask about Maiha but Tsunade wouldn't offer any information to him other than, 'She will be back when she is ready'. Afterward he would always leave the office with a mission. Tsunade tried to keep him busy when he appeared to her in those isolated states of depression.

Kakashi often spoke to Sakura about Maiha's departure. "I still can't believe that she would just leave without a return date," Sakura said. It just doesn't sound like her, something must have happened, why else would she leave?"

Kakashi knew why Maiha left; he just wasn't willing to share that with Sakura. Although she was the only one that he would confide in he still kept information from her.

He tried to break free from the regret of that night but no matter how hard he tried it would resurface. Kakashi attempted to do more with his comrades in the village. He did well most of the time keeping these feelings hidden but every once in a while those who knew him best would notice some discrepancies in his normal demeanor. There was one particular night at the bar when the usual group of male shinobi noticed something odd from the way he was acting. There was a woman at the bar that was heavily flirting with him. He, of course, remained in his laid back predisposition. The men were in awe about how smooth Kakashi was. _Act like you're not interested but be polite and allow her to be persistent. What a plan! _Kakashi was drinking heavily that night and it was known to his comrades, that the Kakashi of old would be most assuredly be taking someone home with him.

"Last call!" the bartender yelled.

_Time to seal the deal,_ all the shinobi watched intently to see how Kakashi's plan would unfold. As they were all getting up to go, the women stood intently by Kakashi waiting for him to lead the way to his bed. He stood managed a "Good night all, have a safe walk home," brushed past the woman and left the bar. The shinobi as well as the women were left stymied. The woman grabbed her things and departed in a huff leaving the shinobi bewildered.

It was the night of the full moon and he wanted to be alone, the only presence he would accept was hers. Kakashi walked to Maiha's apartment on a whim, _still no sign of her._ He walked to the dock and sat down in his usual spot. The moon lit up everything around him and reflected off the water just as it did the last night he had last seen her. His mind began to replay the memory over again and it felt as if it were in real time. Her voice echoed in his mind, 'If you lose appreciation for the simple things, like the ones that you see every day, then how can you truly realize how special the once in a lifetime moments are when they come along.'

He thought more about the memories of that night and how they could have ended up, the night in the alleyway and the attraction toward her that had risen up inside him. The heavy flirtation after that kiss, the little message she left for him in his book and how he pushed them all to the deep recesses of his mind. He thought about how he enjoyed her company and her outlook on life. He missed her, not only for her physical presence, but for her warmth, mind and her heart. She never said good bye in her haste to leave, something that sounded so simple, yet it still was deeply disturbing to him. He looked up at the moon, "Maiha, I'm sorry; the little things are what I missed, and are now what I miss the most."

Under the same moon Maiha strolled around the streets. The city didn't have the same beauty as home but then again she was looking through the eyes of a Konoha villager not one from Suna. However, the moon shone just as brightly in the clear sky. She stopped at an area outside the village. There was a bench made of sandstone on an overlook and there she sat looking up toward the moon. "Kakashi are you looking up at the moon too? Try as I may I cannot forget about that moment. At the time I thought my actions were so sincere and I was embarrassed that you rejected me though you returned my affection. When our lips met with no barrier in between, I knew it then but didn't act. But… I am sure you have moved on by now. I must move on as well. Tomorrow is an important day in my shinobi future and such emotional thinking will get in the way. I shall redirect my passion toward my training. I will not fail to find out who I am, as a shinobi I owe that to my village, and as a woman I owe it to myself."


	14. Chapter 14 Wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**First, I would like to give my Beta cheekylips a big thank you!**

**Next, I would like to thank all of you for reading and those following I appreciate your interest. Please add a review.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Wind

The next day Maiha was presented with two nine inch fans from Temari. It was obvious from the way the older girl had presented them that this was an important symbol, and Maiha hoped that she received them in the correct manner.

She began to learn the significance of their structure and function in Wind Jutsu. Temari worked with her closely throughout the rest of her training, pointing out errors with a critical eye. She not only instructed Maiha on how to use the new weaponry in manipulating the wind but also worked with her on jutsu strategy. Temari's mind was so analytical it amazed Maiha.

Temari may have been seen as intimidating and all business when it came to training, but over time, the two developed a strong friendship, from which both benefitted. Maiha gained mental strength and confidence from Temari, and Temari enjoyed the philosophical conversations that she and Maiha had.

One afternoon, post-training session, Temari informed Maiha of her decision to take the younger girl to the River Country. "I know that you want to get the most out of your training here in Suna, but I figured that if we go somewhere where water is a plentiful, it'll save your chakra and we will be able to train harder."

Maiha paused for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "I can't believe it's been almost a year since I've been home. I have learned so much while I have been here." The dark-haired girl smiled.

"Learning any new jutsu would give you more knowledge than before."

"Not just the training," Maiha said, her smile growing wider, "I have learned so much from your village's culture, and I have learned a lot from you. You are so strong and confident. My real reason for leaving Konoha was so silly, that the more I think about it, the more embarrassed I become," Maiha stopped and placed her head in her hands, exhaling in annoyance at herself.

"But you're different now, I can attest to that."

"I am," Maiha continued, "and I am in your debt as well as Suna's for that. Before I began my training here I was so confused about who I was, now, I think I'm back on the right track to finding out. I was a little too protected during my life and never really found my inner strength as a woman or a kunoichi, I just followed the script."

Temari smiled slightly, "Maiha-san, you are stronger than you think. Just because the shinobi ranks are populated mostly by men doesn't mean that we girls are weaker. Being female is one of our greatest strengths. A kunoichi should never be underestimated, male shinobi do it without thinking about it and for us that is an advantage."

With that Maiha beamed. She remembered something like that from the academy. "Thank you Temari-san."

"You're welcome, but from here on out, I won't be as easy on you. We leave for the River Country at dawn. Bring your weapons and your kunoichi mind-set."

"I will not disappoint, you have my word."

During the last months of her training in Suna, Temari had taken Maiha from a near mastery of water jutsu to one that used wind jutsu to strategically increase the intensity of her water attacks.

Over time, Maiha became amazed at how much more she learnt from Temari.

True to her word, Temari became tougher in training. The older girl pushed Maiha to her limits and then beyond them. While they mainly focused on perfecting her Wind Jutsu's, Maiha also found herself studying strategies, and being more confident on the battle field.

Temari couldn't help but smile when she saw how much Maiha had changed from the indecisive, shy girl. It seemed getting away from whatever problem had plagued her in Konoha had done Maiha wonders.

On the eve of their last training session in the river country, Maiha strolled through the streets and couldn't help but smile. When she would look in the mirror she saw a different person and liked what she had become. Maiha still felt like herself but had more confidence in everything, not just in her abilities but in her identity as well. Eventually she made it to the area where she normally sat under the light of the full moon.

"It has been a year since I have had any contact with you yet I still feel so apprehensive about returning. I'm sure you have moved on and have filled the small gap that I left behind." Her mouth allowed the words to roll over her lips but her heart still ached that he may have indeed moved on without her. This caused a steady stream of tears to flow. "I have to go back, but not for me, I have a duty to my village." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Where's that kunoichi mindset now Maiha." It was only the thoughts about him that could tear her back down to the ground again. "Oh Kakashi, will this self-inflicted wound ever be able to heal?"

Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's office with yet another mission and no answers to Maiha's status. He didn't have to leave until later in the evening so he went about his regular routine. He went to her apartment and looked up, still saw no sign of her. He made his way to the dock, stood at the end and stared out across the water. "Maiha, where have you gone? It's been a year now and I have not heard anything from or about you." It was then he decided that he had enough of this rouse. He spun on his heel abruptly and quickly made his way back to the Hokage's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He entered.

"Back so soon Kakashi?" Tsunade said.

"Lady Hokage I made a promise to someone a long time ago and…"

"Kakashi," she said cutting him off. "Maiha is not a child anymore. Do you really think you were doing her any good by playing the great protector? You may have thought you were giving her space to grow and develop on her own but that's hardly the case." He looked at her almost confused. "Think about it, her first solo mission, how did you 'just end up in the area'. It's because you were checking up on her. She's a capable kunoichi Kakashi. Her formal sensei taught her everything she needs to know about being a shinobi. That being said, she left on her own accord. I may be saying too much here but when she came to me her behavior did raise a few questions, which were answered with the information that I collected from you. I have no idea what happened nor is it any of my business but it will have to be addressed when she returns. Just as you are having trouble with the situation, I am sure she is as well. So for now let her go and let it go. She has to find her own path in this life and will return when she is ready to face what pre-empted her request for departure."

Kakashi stood silent. Tsunade had landed a powerful hit to his heart without even lifting her fingers. He knew she was right but the words still stung his ears.

She opened her mouth to speak, this time attempting to build him back up. "Kakashi, you should be happy that she has decided to grow instead of becoming complacent. It's not like you to get so caught up with things like this. Now do whatever you have to do to compose yourself before leaving for your mission this evening, I want you to return safely."

"Yes Lady Hokage," he said a bit more upbeat and he turned to leave her office. It had been an abrasive talk, but it was what Kakashi had needed to hear. _She's right. I should be happy that Maiha has chosen this path. She is not a child and I shouldn't treat her like one she is a comrade. Though I miss you I will await your return._

As the morning sun rose Temari and Maiha headed for their last training session in the River Country. They were just about to their regular training area when they happened upon a battle ground.

Looking around, Maiha had to ask, "What happened here?"

"It looks like there was a battle. Over what I am not sure but these men are samurai from the Land of Iron," Temari said.

"But what are they doing all the way out here?"

"I'm sure we'll never find out it looks like they're all dead."

"We have to check, just to be sure, we can't leave them behind if they are alive." Temari gave Maiha a confused look but helped her check all the men for signs of life. "This one is alive!" Maiha shouted. "Temari-san, please provide cover while I try to heal him."

"So you can what?"

Maiha began taking off his armor so she could scan his body for injuries. After a quick scan she began to do what she could to heal him. _I can do this I know I can._ She was pleased to discover that her precision and strength of her chakra had increased during her training in Suna. She attributed it to the focus she needed to flatten and manipulate the wind. It had taken some time and effort but she had gotten him to the point where he was stable and they could move him back to Suna for treatment. Being that the Land of Iron was a neutral county, Suna would most likely not have issues with caring for the samurai.

"Okay let's get him back to Suna. We can make a gurney out of the materials found around here and we can drag him back. We just have to make sure that we cover our tracks so that no one follows if they are still in the area," Maiha instructed.

Temari helped Maiha and they were able to get the samurai back to Suna and transported him to the medical building. Maiha remained in the waiting room and Temari went to inform the officials of the situation and to send a message the Kazekage. A recovery team was sent out to gather the samurai's bodies and notice was sent to the Land of Iron about the ordeal.

Temari returned to the medical building and Maiha. "I was unaware that you had medic training."

"Oh, I only have a year of training under my belt. Truth is I have been so confused about what I really want to do in my shinobi life I have tried a little bit of everything trying to find my place. Medical training was one of them."

Temari's mouth curled up on one side. "You continue to surprise me Maiha-san."

The Samurai was healed fully within the week and was thankful to the Land of Sand for his life as well as the recovery of his comrade's bodies. He was also thankful to Maiha for stabilizing him in order for them to get him to the medical building as well as checking the other samurai for signs of life. Her willingness to help brought about an offer of thanks.

"Kunoichi, you saved my life, is there anything that I can do to repay you for such a noble deed?" the samurai asked.

Maiha thought about it for a minute and finally came up with a request. "Would it be possible to train in kenjutsu in your land?" Seeing his confused look, she went on to explain, "I'm on a path to improve upon myself as well as my skills. I have heard of the beliefs and work ethic of your samurai. I believe that if I was allowed to train there I would only become a stronger warrior."

"I am Katsuro, son of Mifune the General of the Land of Iron. Please allow me to invite you to our land and I will ask him directly upon our arrival about kenjutsu training."

"Thank you Katsuro-san, I accept your invitation, and hope that I will be able to train in your land. Regardless of your leader's decision, I appreciate such an opportunity."

"We will be leaving in a few days; will that give you enough time to prepare for the journey?"

"Yes, more than enough thank you."

Two days before she was slated to leave for the Land of Iron Maiha was called to have an audience with Gaara.

The red-haired Kage sat behind his desk, his pupil-less eyes were just as emotionless as the day she had first met him. They stood in silence for a few moments while Gaara studied her. Finally he spoke, "As of today you have completed your training in Suna."

She gave a small nod of her head. "Your shinobi have shown me how important a strong mind, confidence in ability and control is. Though I have become stronger as an individual I have also been reminded that being a shinobi is so much more than thinking about oneself. Thank you for this opportunity."

"I am glad that you have been able to better yourself." He replied simply.

Maiha opened her mouth then closed it before opening it again. "If I may ask you a small favor, please Kazekage-sama."

A small nod.

"If it is not too much trouble may I ask you to send word to Konoha and Lady Hokage about my discharge from Suna and my travel to the Land of Iron?"

He nodded silently, his black rimmed eyes never leaving hers. Maiha bowed respectfully, "Thank you once again Lord Kazekage-sama."

Shortly after Maiha's departure for the Land of Iron, Tsunade received word of her discharge and new destination. Tsunade smiled, "You're making quite a journey out of this aren't you Maiha."

Kakashi still wandered aimlessly about the city some days but at least his outlook of the relationship between he and Maiha wasn't so bleak. He continued on his regular routine including his new stops. He had stopped asking the Hokage about her but he would still wait a few moments after his mission briefing as well as debriefing just in case there was information about her. Outings to the bar became a little less awkward as he became a little more like himself again. It seemed that Tsunade's 'pep talk' had done some good.

However, the nights of the full moon still drew him to the dock and he couldn't help thinking about her in a deeper sense. She crossed his mind often but on these nights he thought more about the kiss in the alleyway and the way the way her eyes paralyzed him on the dock causing him to allow the incident to happen. It became more and more apparent to him that suppressing these memories would be harder as time went on without closure from her_. What are you doing Maiha, are you well, how have you changed? _Although he missed her, he was interested in seeing how she had grown. Tsunade was right to tell him that he was being too protective of her. Space was in fact what she needed. What they both needed. He just hoped that there would be some space left in her life for him when she came back. If she did.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" a woman's voice spoke from behind him.

It broke his concentration and he turned slightly toward the person behind him.

"Mind if I join you?"

He nodded. Kakashi still kept space between them considering that this was his and Maiha's gathering place. He remained quiet for a long while before she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to impose but I see you out here every so often on my walks at night." He said Not a word so the woman tried again. "Oh I'm sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Madori."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Everyone knows who you are Hatake-san you don't need to introduce yourself to me."

"Oh, I suppose that's true."

After she broke the ice, a conversation began and they talked for a while before she realized how late it was. "Oh I have to get going, I have many things to do tomorrow. It was nice to chat with you. I'll see you around."

"Have a good evening."

Madori often sought out Kakashi when he was in the village, mostly as a tag along at first. They were seen in each other's company often leading others to speculate the state of their relationship. The pairing was odd, Kakashi was a very private person, laidback, not flashy in anyway. Madori, on the other hand was flamboyant, demanded as much of his attention as possible and was not subtle at all about going after it. But yet Kakashi still allowed her to remain in his circle of friends. She seemed close enough be considered a possible love interest and around town, considering his character, that was a hot topic. As soon as Madori caught wind of the speculation she reveled in the attention.

"Hey Sakura, you know Kakashi better than any of us what do you think about Madori?" Ino asked while the girls were getting ready to go to the bar one evening.

"I really don't know. I mean he never had anyone around him except Maiha when I was his student, of course I didn't know much about his love life then nor do I now."

"Well you have to admit she looks a lot like Maiha."

"I agree in looks but defiantly not in personality. She's so, ugh, not what I thought he would get that involved with."

"I rarely ever see them talk usually she just hangs all over him. She could just be something for fun, like a friend-with-benefits type of relationship."

"More like baggage with benefits," Tenten said with some acid.

"They say that opposites attract, so maybe that's what's happening," Hinata proposed the possibility.

"Well I'm glad she sits at the 'opposite' of the end of the table because she annoys the hell out of me," Tenten spat out as she crossed her arms.

There was a moment of silence and then they all burst out laughing knowing now that they all felt the same way about Kakashi's new 'something'.

Kakashi exited the Hokage's tower on his way home to prepare for a mission. "No answers and another mission," he put his hands in his pockets and exhaled as he continued down the street.

"Hey, Kakashi!" a voice called out from behind.

Kakashi turned "Oh, hey Genma how's it going."

"Oh you know, always busy," he said exhaling as they continued walking.

"Busy," Kakashi scoffed.

"Yeah you know it's hard to keep up with work and maintain my reputation with the ladies," He gave Kakashi a nod. "Now that you have fallen off the map I've got a lot more to take care of."

"I was never that bad Genma."

Genma shrugged and smiled deviously, "You had your days." There was a slight pause before Genma spoke again, "Speaking of the ladies, what's with this Madori girl?"

"What about her?"

"Well this is the longest I have seen you keep a girl around. As a matter of fact the only other ladies I have seen you with exclusively were Sakura when she was your student and Maiha."

Kakashi wasn't in the mood for this conversation with anyone. The mere thought of it made Kakashi lose focus.

"What's your point Genma?" Kakashi said shortly.

"Well you gotta admit Madori looks a lot like Maiha," he chuckled lightly. Genma tried to get a little more information about his relationship with Madori since it was such a hot topic.

"Madori is… an acquaintance." Kakashi had heard all the rumors and chose to ignore every one of them but was getting a little irritated with all the questioning. He liked his privacy and no matter what the state of their relationship he wanted to keep it just that, private.

"If you say so," Genma said with a shrug having an idea of what he meant. There were a few minutes of silence. "So Maiha, she's been gone for a while now hasn't she?"

The subject of Genma's small talk finally made Kakashi's attitude turn sour. "Genma is there a point to this conversation I have a mission to prepare for."

"Well then I guess we better turn around 'cause we passed your apartment two blocks ago."

Kakashi looked around and noticed that Genma was right. He exhaled.

"Got some things on your mind eh? Well you better get it straight before your mission." Genma turned to leave. "If you need to talk you know where to find me."

* * *

Sorry all had to throw in a curve here, and yes I am smiling devilishly. Chapter 15 is in the works with more fun in store! Hope you enjoyed 14.


	15. Chapter 15 Iron

Chapter 15 Iron

Growing up in the Leaf Village, known for only having two seasons (warm and hot); Maiha had never experienced severe cold weather before. So upon arrival to the Land of Iron, she experienced a culture shock. The Land of Iron was a cold and mundane place. The people did not seem unhappy but there seemed to be a narrow emotional range. Maiha had been granted 12 months of training for her act of valor. The training proved to be extremely challenging but the atmosphere of the village made it easy to be serious and focused.

As an agreement with the General, Maiha had to adapt to the samurai fighting style during training and was not allowed to use any ninjutsu during that training. Understanding the opportunity that was presented to her, she respectfully agreed, under the condition that she would be allowed to continue to practice her jutsu's outside of samurai training.

Katsuro worked directly with Maiha and regularly accompanied her when she practiced her ninjutsu.

Slowly, Maiha began to be accepted by not only the military but the villagers as well. Though she had good rapport with all the samurai, Maiha developed a closer relationship with Katsuro. She had helped save his life, and in the samurai world, that was one of the noblest deeds that could be done. Maiha, however, never thought that much of it as she would try to help anyone if she could.

He made it a point to make sure all of her needs were taken care of and that she had the best of everything. The women of the village envied the treatment Maiha received from the general's son and it wasn't long before she was given glances with barely concealed resentment lacing them. The Samurai treated her like a comrade and Katsuro treated her like his queen.

"Katsuro-san you really don't need to make so much of a fuss over me I am fine with just the basics."

"But I do Maiha-san, I owe you my life."

"Katsuro-san, you don't owe me anything. If I know that I can help someone I will, it's just my way," she said with a smile.

He didn't understand why she couldn't grasp the concept, but before her training had concluded he was determined that she would.

Maiha trained hard in kenjutsu and then in ninjutsu after that every day. It was exhausting and it left her with little energy to do much else. She would drag herself out of the shower and flop down on her bed, disappearing under the covers and be out like a light in no time. "One of these days I need to start listening to Kakashi's words of advice and take a break once in a while." _Hmm, Kakashi, I wonder how you are doing, well I hope. I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you. I've learned so much since I've been gone. I miss our little talks at the lake and how I would tell you about what I learned and what I could about my missions and... you. It's not a full moon but I still think I'll go for a walk at least the stars are bright here in this land._

The fresh air was cold and it nipped at her cheeks as the snow crunched under her fur lined boots with each footstep while she walked around the streets of the village. She eventually made her way down through the center of town, where the life of the village seemed to reside. Men and women stumbled down the streets out of the bars toward their homes after a night of drinking. It seemed quite lively but not the scene for her this evening. She quickened her pace to be rid of the action in order to move back into the peaceful surroundings a bit before returning home. Unfortunately she was stopped just before she turned the corner by a heavily slurred voice calling her name.

"Maiha-san...Maiha-san... wait."

Maiha knew by the sound of his voice that it was Katsuro. "Hey Katsuro-san, you look like you're having a good time," she forced a smile.

"Yesss, I did and now on on my way home," he said stumbling over to her

By the sound of his sentences he had quite a bit to drink. "Uh, okay. Do you need help getting home?"

"You gonna take me home?" he grinned.

"I'll help you get home Katsuro-san."

"Mmm 'kay."

Maiha guided Katsuro to his door and into his house. She helped him into his bedroom where he stumbled around removing articles of clothing like she wasn't in the room. Her eyes were fixated on him, he was extremely muscular, with every article removed she could see more skin, and with every movement she could see his muscles flex. She couldn't pull her eyes away, her heart began to beat faster and she felt herself wanting to walk toward him. Not only was this man gorgeous he had the body of a god.

He noticed her caught in a stare. She was paralyzed where she stood, and he advanced slowly stopping just in front of her. She couldn't control her body, her hands raised and she ran them over the surface of his skin. If felt so warm, his muscles so defined, his chest his abs, she looked up at him. His large frame towered over her, he exhaled into her ear sending ripples of desire through her body. "Oh Kami, I uh, need to get some sleep we have a lot of training tomorrow." She broke free of her trance and quickly maneuvered towards the door, "Good night Katsuro-san see you for training tomorrow."

Maiha rushed home still on fire from what had just happened. "Thank Kami he was so drunk I hope he won't remember."

The next day of training he acted normal like nothing had happened. _Good, he doesn't remember, but I don't know if it's fortunate or unfortunate that I do,_ she exhaled knowing exactly what lie under all that armor.

While Maiha resided in their land, the samurai not only treated her like a comrade they introduced her to their way of life as well as the way they unwound. Like Konoha, the village had their fair share of bars. When she finally joined them in their outings she had a rude awakening of how a group of men acted. Training was serious but so was play. Maiha made an appearance as it was requested by Katsuro but tried her best to blend in without being noticed. She quickly learned how the men treated women by observing them as they drank. Though it wasn't necessary disrespectful, their primal needs were sought after a little more aggressively than the men in Konoha and the women obliged, it was just their way.

Out of sight out of mind, Maiha would usually curl up in the corner with her stein of beer, hoping to be forgotten. Which worked until Katsuro started paying more attention to her. She didn't mind it at first, he was so attractive and a little attention was nice. He respected her space but yet subtly advanced his interests. Maiha started drinking more, with the help of Katsuro, and there were many nights she found herself stumbling out of the bar. Being with men all the time, Maiha had picked up self-confidence from the samurai but a touch of aggression had started to tinge her attitude, leading into a night that brought her own desires into the light.

It was a regular evening like any other, the samurai were out and about drinking heavily as usual, stumbling out of the bar and Maiha was no different. She and Katsuro left together often but parted ways as their residences were on the opposite sides of town. Lately he had been more and more attentive to her, taking more time to be in close proximity with her while training and she let him as she knew no different. However, it turned out to be just another advancement of interest.

"Maiha-san you will be leaving soon, how do you feel about your training?"

Maiha gave an appreciative nod, "I have a ton of new attacks for short distance combat and some long with the chakra blade techniques. I never knew I could learn so much in just two years."

They continued on with their conversation until they ended up just outside her door. "Oh, well looks like I'm home," she giggled, "Thanks for walking with me."

"You're welcome."

There was a pause.

He closed the space in between them stopping just inches from her face. His movement was swift and aggressive but Maiha was able to block his advance.

However, his weight and close proximity did not allow her to avoid it completely. It was then she realized that this was not an attack but a rough form of foreplay, and to her surprise, she found it rather arousing.

Katsuro was hungry and forceful, and she let him. Since that night on the dock with Kakashi her body was starved for the touch of a man and it seemed with the effect of the alcohol her mind was giving in to the urge for gratification. He devoured her, kissing her fiercely almost stealing the air from her lungs. Katsuro was aggressive and demanding but still they both fought for control.

Maiha opened the door and he pushed her inside slamming and locking it behind them. They groped and pulled at each other as they moved toward the bedroom bumping into walls finally finding the bed crashing down on it, him pinning her underneath claiming dominance.

Katsuro was ravenous, his hands were everywhere. The act was so animalistic the gripping, pawing and pulling, the lack of control. All Maiha could think about was how good it felt to have any attention paid to her body. It was wild and exhilarating. The friction between their bodies pushing her away from the edge of reason as her pent up sexual tension threatened to release. This absolutely gorgeous man who many women would have killed to be with and he wanted her. In all of this, she had nearly forgotten about her feelings for another.

"I've wanted this for a long time," he growled as he ripped her shirt down the middle.

It's not... not him. Her moment of clarity struck as she heard his voice.

"Katsuro-san! … Katsuro-san... I can't do hmm..."

Her eyes rolled back in her head as he pushed her head to the side and he licked and nipped at the exposed flesh of her neck. "I can't," she panted, her body wanted him to continue but her heart prevailed. "There is someone."

He stopped reluctantly and exhaled forcefully, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

He moved off her and sat on the edge of the bed. "He's not here, has not come for you, why are you alone after all this time. If you are his, you would not be here." He paused, "I would not let you go." He ran his fingers backward through his hair and then pulled his hand forward quickly. Katsuro was confused why she remained alone.

Maiha got up and sat next to him. "We come from two different countries, two different cultures Katsuro. I am here because I chose to be. He is home and that is where he should be, protecting the village. I am here to become a better warrior. I'm sorry if I mislead you."

Katsuro stayed silent for a moment before asking, " May I ask the name of this man you speak of?"

"His name is Hatake Kakashi," her heart sang when she said his name. "He is a very strong shinobi of our village and I care for him."

"Well this Kakashi, he is a lucky man." Katsuro got up and replaced as much clothing as he could. "This changes things between us then."

"No Katsuro-san. I will still be as determined as ever and will complete my training time here in the village. We are just two people that gave into our desires, we are human."

"Humph," he smirked. "I would not have let you go," he repeated. "A woman as rare as you deserves to be treasured. Have a good evening Maiha-san," And with that he was gone.

With his departure she exhaled pressed her back up against the wall and pulled her knees into her chest, "Why do I keep doing this to myself?"

With the tumultuous evening behind them, Maiha pushed forward with her training. The relationship between her and Katsuro became more brotherly and she had become an accomplished kenjutsu user.

"You have become strong Maiha-san. You are dedicated to your training and are willing to push your body to its physical limits as a true samurai. I have never met a woman like you before."

"Well let's think about this, how many female samurai do you have? I am just different than what you are used to that's all. But thank you for the compliment. I planned on making the most out of my time in your village," Maiha pointed out, "and I believe that I have. I'm very appreciative of the training opportunity the General has given me and I thank you as well Katsuro. Without your assistance I would not be where I am today."

He smirked, "We should be heading back to the village. It's going to get dark soon."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

On their way back through town they passed by the craftsmen shop where there was a huge commotion. It seemed there was an explosion in the flue used to make weaponry. "We should see if we can help," Maiha said rushing forward toward the crowd of people. The smell of burnt flesh tainted the air and as Maiha and Katsuro pushed through the people they stumbled on a rather horrifying site.

The craftsman's young son was badly burned in the accident and he was kneeling at his son's side. Maiha rushed forward and knelt down next to the boy and looked at the father with tears in her eyes. "Someone please call for medical assistance," she yelled. Maiha then turned her attention to the father "Please let me begin the healing process." He sat in silence and nodded. She put her hands over the child, closed her eyes and her hands began to glow green.

She took a deep breath and put more chakra into the healing since the boy was so badly burned causing her hands to glow brighter. As time went by, the burnt skin was replaced by new cells and the burns had begun to recede slightly. The medical staff had arrived to take over just in time, Maiha was sweating and the light from her hands began to flicker signaling that she had expended her limit.

She sat back on her heals and put her hands behind her propping herself up. "I am sorry I have expended all the chakra that I can." She had used a large amount of her chakra during her training that day so had little left to expend on the boy. Maiha attempted to stand but was quite woozy as the healing process had sapped her energy and her legs threatened to crumple beneath her. Katsuro quickly moved in, scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the residence at which she was staying. He called for some available nursing staff to look over her as she recovered.

Katsuro made his way to Mifune and informed him as to what had transpired that day. "This kunoichi, she is interesting. Not only has she shown dedication to her training and developed the skills required to be a formidable warrior, she has shown us that she is willing to sacrifice self for those in need proving her loyalty. This kunoichi is very admirable indeed. You should keep her in mind my son. She would be a good fit for you as well as the family."

Maiha was within one month of her return date to Konoha and she grew more and more excited as it drew closer. Not only had she become more skilled and stronger but she had matured as well finally ready to return and face the past. She understood that things would be different upon her return, as time waits for no one, but Konoha was her home and she missed it dearly.

Maiha made it a point to stop in the craftsman's shop to check on his son when she could. During the last week of her stay in the village she paid one more visit to the craftsman and informed him that she was returning to Konoha soon. He moved forward and took her hands in his, "I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate you saving the life of my only son. I have a gift for you."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept anything for that. I will never refuse to help someone if I know that I can."

"You have a kind heart, please I must offer these to you they will help you on your journey." He presented to her a long rectangular box. Not wanting to offend him, she opened it revealing two fans just like the ones from Suna. However, these were hand crafted from metal, and etched with Konoha's insignia and had scrolling surrounding it. In the place where she would hold the fan was a button that when pushed produced or retracted kunai like blades out of each partition.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked the young master a bit about you. He told me where you were from and about your abilities. I knew that I could combine the use of the kunai and the fan, it is the only of its kind"

"They're beautiful," Maiha breathed, memorized by the fans.

"They are formidable combination for a weapon."

"May I?" she asked as she reached to pick one up.

"Please."

She picked up one fan and spread it out. She then pushed the button at the handle and the kunai extended outward. Maiha stared at them in awe. "What an amazing weapon, but really I can't it wouldn't be right of me to accept them," she said as she put it back in the box and closed it handing it back to him.

"Young kunoichi, have you found the path you were seeking?"

"Yes, I believe I have."

"Then let these accompany you on your journey as a shinobi," he pushed it into her hands.

"Thank you," she pulled the box in close to her and gave him a hug.

"Have a safe journey home."

"Thanks."

* * *

Another curve. Let me know how I'm doing, I hope it's getting more interesting for you. Again thanks to all who are following along!


	16. Chapter 16 The Sixth Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**As always a big thank you to my Beta cheekylips. **

* * *

Chapter 16 The Sixth Man

At the end of the week Maiha said her goodbyes to the Land of Iron, and made her way back to Konoha. By her calculations she was still a week away from home, and that was if she kept the pace she was on. She was excited to see all her friends and comrades. As she made her way back towards the Leaf Village, Maiha couldn't help but think about how the village may have changed, though most of her thoughts centered on Kakashi.

Maiha thought about why she left and she couldn't help but laugh. She had come a long way from that young, naive girl that had left home two years ago. She was ready, ready to face him and the past, to explain herself and move forward, even if their future was no more than a close friendship.

She stared up at the full moon, "As long as he's happy, I'm happy." She tried hard to convince herself that just being in the picture was enough but she knew it would take a great effort to follow through with those thoughts. She still cared for him deeply and two years apart hadn't changed her feelings. "Maybe in time," she exhaled and continued on.

Kakashi had left the bar early that night with Madori in tow. "It's a full moon, are you going down to the dock?"

"Have I become that predictable?"

"Well we have been together for quite a while now. When you spend a lot of time with someone you tend to pick up on their habits or routines."

"I thought about going over there, yes."

"Well, why don't we go over there now? It's a beautiful night and we can spend some time together, just the two of us," she said as she clung to his arm, as if her life depended on it.

"Uh," Kakashi began. He really didn't want to take her to the dock; he wanted to spend some time there alone.

"C'mon Kakashi-kun, it'll be romantic. I won't take no for an answer," and she pushed him in the direction of the dock.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine." Just enough to pacify her. He did feel a little betrayal in the act of taking her there; this was where he and Maiha met. They walked down the dock and sat at the end. He exhaled, _Are you looking up at the moon too, Maiha? I hope you are safe wherever you are._ He felt Madori lean into him and put her head on his shoulder. He knew that she had a lot to drink that night so he decided to allow her to remain in his space for a short time but after 15 minutes he had enough. He was in one of those moods where he wanted to be alone. "I should really get going, I have a mission tomorrow." Which was a lie but that was the only way he would get to spend some time by himself. "I'll walk you home." As he left her doorstep he headed out to another place where he and Maiha spent time together, under their tree at the training field. There he sat in the darkness wondering what had become of his little kunoichi.

Kakashi was called to the Hokage's office for a mission. He and Lee were to travel to a city just outside of the fire country. There they were to intercept a convoy believed to contain the daughter of a wealthy trader that had been kidnapped for ransom. The trader had specifically asked for Kakashi and since the mission was not a rank that Kakashi would usually be assigned the trader paid handsomely for Kakashi's assistance.

As he and Lee were being briefed on the mission, Maiha was making her way through the front gate.

"Uh excuse me miss, you need to check in before you proceeded into the village."

She stopped and smiled still looking forward_, I must look like I'm not from Konoha, I'm sure what I am wearing is different than what they are used to seeing_. She turned to the side, where the two guards were stationed. "Long time no see, Kotetsu, Izumo," she said as she nodded at each one of them. She was right, she did look different and neither one recognized her at that moment but once they got a better look at her they know exactly who she was.

"Maiha, welcome back! It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. If you don't mind I will be heading to the Hokage's office to report my return, we'll catch up later okay," she said as she waved.

"Okay see you."

Maiha was home and once again felt happy. It didn't matter at that moment what had happened in the past she was different, a new person, mature and more experienced in life. _First I'll drop some of my things off at home and then go see Ai. On to the Hokage's office from there to report my return then maybe I'll go look for him._ With that she smiled and quickened her pace.

After dropping most her things at home she made her way over to the flower shop to get an offering for Ai. As she entered the store she saw a woman bent over behind the counter.

"I'll be right with you. She stood up after a moment, "Hi, what can I help you with? Maiha, is that you? When did you get back in town?" Ino asked with a smile.

"Only half an hour ago."

"Well welcome back."

"Thanks," Maiha said with a smile.

"I almost didn't recognize you, you look so different."

"I guess it's a look I adapted from my travels, new look for a new me," she smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

Ino tilted her head as well, "It suits you Maiha. Totally hot, not that you weren't' hot before."

Maiha laughed, "Thanks Ino, could I get a bouquet of sunflowers please."

"Sure thing," Ino went to the flower cooler and gathered a large bouquet for her. "Here you go, on the house today."

"Oh thanks Ino I really appreciate that, I'll see you later okay."

"See ya."

Maiha went directly to the memorial and placed the sunflowers at the base. She paid her respects to Ai and then headed over to the Hokage's office to report her return. She took a more roundabout way to check out how the village had changed since she had been gone.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Lee had left the Hokage's office and were on their way to the advantage point of the mission. As they passed by the memorial a yellow object caught Kakashi's eye and he stopped quickly. "She's back," he said quietly smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi-san we must hurry, we have to get to the advantage point before the caravan does," Lee pushed. As much as Kakashi wanted to stay he knew that he needed to complete his mission. Hopefully it would not last long and he would be able to welcome her back.

Maiha climbed the steps to Tsunade's office and knocked. "Come in."

"Good afternoon Lady Hokage."

"Maiha, welcome back."

"Thank You Ma' lady."

"It looks like you are well."

"Yes very well."

"Please have a seat and tell me about your travels."

"It's a long story, are you sure you want me to tell you the whole thing?"

"Every bit of it," Tsunade said with a smile. Maiha returned it with one of her own and began telling her the ins and outs of the last two years of her life. She showed Tsunade her new weaponry and how she had acquired each piece.

Kakashi and Lee had made it to the advantage point and took cover waiting for the convoy to arrive. While they waited they discussed strategy. Thirty minutes later they heard a noise off in the distance. "Looks like five shinobi and the girl" Kakashi said. "Lee you retrieve the girl and get her to safety. I will hold them off until you return, understood?" Lee nodded. "Ok ready... Now!" Kakashi signaled.

The assault had begun. Lee had successfully removed the girl from the group of shinobi but to his surprise she was a decoy kunoichi. "Kakashi-san it's an ambush!" Lee managed to get out before the kunoichi attacked again. Kakashi immediately positioned himself defensively summoned Pakkun and sent him to the village for reinforcements. It would be some time before Pakkun would reach the village so he and Lee would have to do the best they could to hold their ground.

One of the men immediately removed himself from the fight reserving his efforts to carry out his plan. He knew the renowned Copy Ninja was a formidable opponent and was using the other shinobi in his unit to wear Kakashi down so that it would tip the scales in his favor. The five mist shinobi proved to be quite difficult for the two hidden leaf ninja to handle and were giving the sharingan quite a workout draining Kakashi's chakra in the process.

Lee was holding his own against the two he faced; however, it was difficult for a taijutsu user to keep up with the long range attacks of the mist shinobi. Only when they were in close vicinity to him could he exchange heavy damage.

"Sounds like you had quite a journey," Tsunade said.

"I did, thank you for allowing me to seek my path Lady Hokage."

"You're Welcome." Tsunade was pleased. "I'm sure that you have some people to visit so take your time getting settled back in."

"Okay, thanks again Ma' Lady, for everything."

Maiha walked out of Tsunade's office and began toward home. _I think I will go and find him, I owe him an explanation and there's no time like the present while I have the courage_. About halfway home she noticed a familiar shape dart into sight. "Pakkun?" She said surprised to see him, "wait, Is everything okay?"

"Kakashi and Lee have been ambushed. I have come back to town for reinforcements."

"What? Where are they?" Pakkun gave her the coordinates. "Tell Lady Tsunade that I am on my way and to send more help." He nodded and continued to the Hokage's office. _Kakashi, Lee hold on I am coming_.

The battle between Kakashi, Lee and the Mist shinobi continued. They had managed to take two of them out but three active ninja still remained. Two of them concentrated most of their effort on Kakashi as he was the intended target and Lee in a last ditch effort managed to take out the last of the shinobi he had faced, however, he had rendered himself unconscious in the process. Kakashi called out to him and when Lee didn't respond, he knew it was time to finish this off as quickly as he could. Kakashi activated his chadori and when the ninja were perfectly aligned he charged forward piercing one through the chest directing his body down toward the water. As soon as his hand touched the water the other shinobi was standing in Kakashi sent a current of lightning through the aqueous conductor electrocuting him.

Considering his condition, the relentless attacks by the three ninja not only caused Kakashi injury, but the chadori combined with the second burst of lightning drained his chakra in addition to the constant use of the sharingan. _Okay where is the sixth? _He exhaled looking around as a heavy mist rolled off the lake in front of him. He heard a sinister laugh come from across the lake.

"There is quite a price on your head Copy Ninja, a man could live off of that for the rest of his life," the remaining mist shinobi laughed.

Kakashi stood up and turned toward the voice. "So this is about money." Kakashi surveyed the situation. _My chakra level is low I am injured, and so is Lee. As long as I can keep the battle away from him he'll be okay. Hopefully Pakkun made it back._

"I feel that your level of chakra has been drained Copy Ninja. It shall be more likely for me to complete my intensions of summoning you here."

Maiha had suppressed her chakra level hoping to come in as discreetly as she could, moving her forehead protector down into place. She was in earshot of the mist shinobi's words as she ran into the thick fog, a tell-tale sign of what lie ahead of her. Maiha could feel the mis-match in chakra levels as she entered the battle ground. She positioned herself between the mist shinobi and Kakashi. Both were surprised by her entrance.

"What is this?" the mist ninja laughed. "And just what are you going to do kunoichi? You can see how easily your hidden leaf shinobi were handled, and now you intend to battle me? I will crush you. Now that your copy ninja is so low on chakra he won't be able to keep you from harm."

Kakashi was not able to see her face, nor did he recognize the apparel or weaponry of the kunoichi that stood before him.

She looked around the battle field and taking in the scene. "Looks to me that battling your comrades, which have since been dispatched, took care of most the work for you. You are the only one left and have expended no chakra. If you weren't a mist shinobi I would have thought of this as dishonorable, but now I know you are just a coward. And I am sure even in his current condition he could still defeat the likes of you."

That voice. "Maiha?" Kakashi questioned.

The mist ninja scoffed, "I'll tell you what kunoichi, I you appeal to me. I will give you two choices. I kill you quickly and then finish off the other two, or I can just kill them and keep you for myself. You will make a fun little toy for me, how I will enjoy making you scream my name," he said with a menacing laugh.

Kakashi grunted as he lunged forward to strike. It was not like him to lose control so easily, but considering the insulting nature of the mist shinobi's comment combined with the situation at hand his patience was running thin.

Maiha stopped Kakashi's advance with an outstretched hand. He was still behind her and couldn't see the look on her face. "Kakashi, you can't protect me anymore. Concentrate your energy on getting Lee to safety."

"Maiha" Kakashi said in an urgent tone.

"Have you made your choice kunoichi?"

"Indeed I have." Maiha stopped suppressing her chakra making the mist ninja and Kakashi both aware of her decision.

_This amount of chakra, much stronger than before almost matching the mist ninja. _Yet Kakashi still pleaded with her, "Maiha you can't ask me to just leave you."

"Kakashi I am not asking, I am telling you. Take Lee and go, he needs medical attention soon. Reinforcements are on their way, use your energy to get him back to the village. I have the most chakra between the two of us, not as much experience but I'll hold my own."

"Maiha," he pleaded again.

She turned her head slightly, "Take care of yourself Kakashi; I'll see you when I get back."

She said them, those words. He knew she would not stand down.

"Tut-tut kunoichi, you surprise me. You are willing to give your life for two badly injured shinobi, whom I will just kill anyway… after I'm finished with you!" the mist ninja shouted as he charged forward.

"Go Kakashi!" she yelled as she pushed him backward and followed up with a jutsu to create a wall of water behind her to give Kakashi time to get Lee out of the area.

"Damn it Maiha," Kakashi sprinted with Lee back to the village. "I have to hurry."

The battle between the two shinobi was hard fought on both sides but Maiha's patience and strategic thinking was beginning to pay off. Though they traded blows and had inflected damage on each other he began getting angry that she was matching him and was not as easily defeated as he thought she'd be. Not to mention the fact he was missing his opportunity to collect Kakashi's bounty.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had made it halfway back to the village where he was met by Asuma, Sakura and two other leaf shinobi. "Immediately he began barking out orders, "You two take Lee back to the village for medical treatment. Sakura, Asuma you two come with me."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"We have to go back and get Maiha."

"Maiha?" both Sakura and Asuma questioned as the three sprinted through the trees.

"She took on a mist shinobi so I could get Lee to safety." I wanted to stay but she didn't give me the choice."

"Kakashi she…" Asuma began.

"I know let's move."

"Well aren't you the little martyr. Let's make this a little more fun shall we."

"I'm not here to save anyone; I'm a distraction, you fool. They are probably almost back at the village by now and you are still here. Seems like your plan backfired," she chuckled.

The realization hit him that he may have missed his opportunity. "You little bitch," he snorted, "I still have time, carrying a wounded ninja will slow him down." He raced to the side trying to leave the battlefield falling back on his original objective.

"Where do you think you're going? Your opponent is me." Maiha drew her katana and charged it throwing a blade of chakra directly in his path redirecting his attention back to her. "Must be a missing-nin, a skilled warrior would be more of a challenge." Maiha was trying everything to keep his focus on her and off his original plan.

That was it, an insult to a shinobi's skills was one thing but coming from a kunoichi, for him that was intolerable.

"Your becoming quite a bother aren't you? Alright missy playtime is over." He came at her full force shuriken and kunai whistled through the air.

She pulled out her fan and swept a wind gust toward the weapons deflecting them.

_Ah, a wind user as well_. He changed his strategy and came at her again with a weapon attack from above and then a second directly in front as soon as he landed from the first.

_What the… how? No way can I dodge all those._ Maiha was hit by a barrage of weaponry, she managed to protect all her vital areas but the sharp projectiles sliced deeply through her skin and shredded her clothing. In her attempt to evade them she covered her face losing sight of him. Knowing he couldn't fight her at close range with a drawn katana, he followed his attack with a forceful water jutsu propelling her backward crashing her body into a tree.

With her katana lost, the fans from Suna damaged from the aqueous battle and her body severely injured from his powerful water jet jutsu, Maiha began thinking of her next move. _I still have a little bit left, maybe just enough. It's gotta be close range, I can't move my body well enough for a long range attack. I have to draw him in._

He walked toward where she sat on the ground propped up against the tree reveling his victory in every step. "Aww sorry to mess up your pretty little body sweetheart," Maiha was practically butchered from the onslaught of sharp objects he launched at her. "Don't even try to get up you're finished, no one could withstand a blow like that especially with a frail figure like yours."

She only had a few weapons left that could actually do any bit of good and use in her condition. She was able to reach the handle of her tanto which she wore above her waist storage pack without him noticing her movements while he was approaching her and she still had her prized metal fans. Come on just a bit closer.

He stood over her with a kunai ready to finish her off, "Who's the village disgrace now?" he smirked as he looked down at her.

Her eyes darted up toward him and she brought forth the tanto, stabbed it through his foot and into the ground while simultaneously pulling out one of her steel fans projecting the kunai ends. She stood quickly thrusting the fan upward with the opposite hand as his body leaned forward from the tanto strike. While the fan blade cut through his neck severing his head the kunai in his hand moved up and forward along with the motion of his body piercing hers. Maiha had not accounted for any reciprocal action from her attack. She let out a blood curdling screech. The echo travelled through the forest and was picked up by Kakashi's sensitive ears.

"No!" he grunted and bounded faster with more force.

Though he was dead the mist shinobi's hand still gripped the kunai and as she pushed his body away the kunai was pulled out as he fell bringing forth another scream from her. She stumbled away attempting to get back to the village. She started to black out from the pain, at this rate she would bleed out before making it to much further. She fell to her knees, "Get up!" she shouted at herself, stood and then fell again. She attempted to move forward now crawling on her hands and knees. "I'm not ready to die," she took in a labored inhalation, "Not ready." She exhaled and then dropped into the mud.

The recovery group finally made it to the battle ground. Kakashi zeroed in on Maiha's seemingly lifeless body. He called out to her but she was unresponsive. "Damn it!" he choked out as he reached out to pull her in "I'm too late." Blood was pooling around her mixing with the muddy water from the battle that had transpired earlier.

"Don't touch her Kakashi," Sakura ordered. She made her way over and did an initial assessment. "There is a lot of blood but she is still breathing. Her pulse is thready" Sakura thought out loud. "There is so much blood loss, I don't know."

"Come on Sakura do something!" Kakashi yelled.

"Shut up and let me think." Sakura scanned her body. "There it is, okay. Kakashi I need you to gently roll her over so I can close up the wound."

Kakashi did as Sakura asked, and revealed the gaping wound. "Damn it," he cursed as more blood spilled out. He knew from all the wounds that he had seen in his life as a shinobi that this was a massive injury.

"Hold her still," Sakura placed her hands over the wound, took the time heal it and then moved on to her other injuries. "Ugh she is bleeding in as well. Oh Kakashi she's in pretty bad shape."

"Sakura," he looked at her "you have to try, please."

Sakura looked down and placed her hands over Maiha and tried to heal the internal wounds while Kakashi wiped away the mud and the matted hair that had been plastered to her face from lying on the ground.

After a time Sakura had brought her from the brink of death to critical. "She is close to stable condition but we could still lose her on the way back. She needs a transfusion. Her blood volume is very low." Sakura exhaled and looked at Kakashi and how he held Maiha as he continued to preen her. "The only other thing I could try is a direct transfusion." She paused. "Kakashi your blood type, you're type O right?"

"Yes."

"You're a universal donor. But I have never seen nor done this type of procedure, I've only read about it in my medical books."

"Do it Sakura," Kakashi was already rolling up his sleeve.

"Alright," she said with a nod. Sakura quickly prepared everything for the procedure. "The best way to do this would be through gravity feed. Kakashi I'll need you to stand."

He stood and Sakura prepared him for the transfusion as well. "Let me know if you are getting lightheaded or dizzy okay."

He nodded.

Sakura released the tourniquet she had placed on his arm to momentarily stop the blood flow and it began to flow down the tubing into Maiha's arm.

After twenty minutes Sakura checked on Kakashi. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay take as much as she needs."

Sakura noticed that he seemed a little dazed. "Okay that's enough Kakashi. I'm type O as well so I can donate too." Sakura switched out needles and performed the same procedure on herself.

"That'll have to do it for now. She is still critical but a little more stable. I feel better about moving her. She most likely will have more internal bleeding on the way home we have to hurry but cautious at the same time" Sakura said as she patched up her and Maiha's arms. Kakashi went to pick her up but Sakura stopped him. "Leave this to Asuma; he is the best candidate to carry her."

Kakashi looked over to him, "I'll be careful don't worry," Asuma responded. Kakashi nodded and they made their way back to Konoha.

"Two pints at the scene and two more here, I can't believe she made it. With that much blood loss she should have perished," the male medic said as he went over her chart while Sakura checked her pupils with a pen light.

"She's always had a stubborn streak," Kakashi chuckled softly as he stood at the head of her bed. He visited her bedside when he could and stayed for hours facing the wrath of Madori each time for her loss of attention. _I am so glad you are home._

"Kakashi I know you missed her while she was gone but letting you stay this late past visiting hours is going to get me into trouble," Sakura said quietly. "Besides don't you have a mission in the morning?"

"Yeah, I know, I just feel like I need to be here when she wakes, she's been like this for a week now."

"Oh, Kakashi, what's that old saying, a watched tea pot never boils?" Sakura said with a smile. "She just needs time to heal. All her labs are good along with her assessments; we have to let her body do the rest. Now off with you, you need some rest as well."

He smiled to himself, chuckled and then turned back to Maiha leaning over to her ear, "Take care of yourself little kunoichi, I'll see you when I get back."

* * *

Thank you to those that are still following along.


	17. Chapter 17 Counterfeit Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**As always a big thank you to my Beta cheekylips.**

A/N: If you have not read chapter 15 you may want to at least skim through it. *hint* You may need the information for something I have cooked up later, and you may have missed a section of 'fun'.

I do take a peek at the reader numbers every now and then, it helps me decide what I want to write. It doesn't come in chapter by chapter form for me, I get ideas and fill in between.

* * *

Chapter 17 Counterfeit Smile

Maiha was going into the second week of being unconscious when she finally woke. "Ugh," she moaned, trying to move.

A nurse happed to be in her room checking and restocking any missing items, when Maiha woke. She ran out to get Sakura. Maiha was trying to sit up as Sakura came breezing into the room. "Don't try overexerting yourself. If you want to sit up I'll raise the bed for you."

"Please," Maiha gripped the side rails of her bed as pain rippled through her.

"Still a little painful huh, that was a pretty deep wound. Do you remember anything?"

"Just the pain and getting my ass handed to me by a Mist Ninja. Someone must have come for me I know I didn't get back here on my own. What about Lee? Is he okay?"

"Treated and released."

"Good," Maiha exhaled. "And Kakashi?"

"Just fine and out on a mission. He should be back in a few days."

Maiha nodded then looked down at her bandaged body, "I can't believe I'm even alive."

"You shouldn't be," Sakura said, sitting down on the edge of Maiha's bed. "We had to do a direct transfusion in the field. Then you had the same amount when you were admitted."

Maiha looked at her surprised "Who donated on the field?"

"Kakashi and I."

"Sakura, I…"

"You don't need to say anything Maiha, I know," She smiled.

"Thank you," Maiha returned her smile as a few tears leaked down her cheek. "How long have I been out?"

"A fortnight today."

"Two weeks?"

"We were all worried about you, especially him."

Sakura didn't have to say his name, Maiha knew who she was talking about. Maiha exhaled knowing that they had things to talk about and this made it somehow more difficult. Deciding to think of it later, Maiha asked, "Can I get up and move around, maybe take a shower?"

Sakura gave her a stern look, "Only small movements. The shower in this room has a bench you can sit on. Standing for long periods of time should be avoided till you get your legs back under you. Oh, and that wound even though it is completely healed it will be tender for quite a while. Any quick movements or jarring motions will be painful so be careful with training or otherwise. There is only so much pain medication will take away."

Even just lying there hurt a tiny bit, so Maiha decided to follow the pink-haired girl's advice. For now. "Thanks Sakura."

When Kakashi returned from his mission he immediately went to Tsunade to complete his debriefing. After he finished filling out the paperwork section of his report and was about to hand it to Tsunade, she looked up at him with a smirk. "I'm surprised you are still here Kakashi. I heard that Maiha woke a few days ago." She watched as his visible eye closed with a raise of his eyebrow, signaling a smile and he was gone in a puff of smoke His report dropping on her desk.

He made his way to her room and found that she had an audience made up of Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata, all listening to the story of her time spent in the Land of Iron. The girls were all gushing over this part of her story.

"You helped heal the boy even after expending all that chakra?" Sakura said amazed.

"He sounds so hot!" Ino exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see all your new weaponry," Tenten spouted out.

Hinata was the only silent one but her eyes were twinkling.

He stopped in the doorway. "Oh looks I missed out on hearing the story didn't I."

Maiha was propped up in her bed while she told her friends about her travels she looked over and smiled at him. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hello, Little Kunoichi."

There was a moment of silence as the past events that had pushed her to leave had been forgotten momentarily when their eyes met and it felt as if they were the only two in the room. The girls could feel the change in the energy and how their presence had been forgotten.

"Ummm…I guess I should get going on my rounds," Sakura said.

"Yeah I have to get back to the flower shop," Ino pointed out.

"I have sparring practice with Neji," Tenten announced.

Henita searched for an excuse but couldn't find one, "I... uh… have to uh… go," She followed the girls out.

"How are you feeling Maiha?"

"I'm okay, still a little tired. But I'm glad I'm home."

He walked over to her bed and couldn't help but stare. She looked the same but then again at the same time different. All of her juvenile features were gone and her eyes were still that sea blue color, but something seemed softer about them. Like she'd grown up, Kakashi decided.

"Sakura said that I should be up for discharge tomorrow."

"That's good. I'm glad that you're doing so well."

Maiha looked down and began fidgeting with the blanket pulling it between her fingers. "Kakashi…I," Her bottom lip quivered and tears began to flow. "I…" she began sobbing."

He had not seen her like this since he had to deliver the news about Ai. He turned slightly and rose up his arm offering her comfort. Maiha gladly accepted moved in close and he wrapped her up in his arms. She was safe again, home again, in his arms.

"You… Sakura," she could barely speak.

"Don't Maiha, you know that I would do it without a second thought."

Sakura started to enter the room to check on her. Witnessing the moment, she stopped suddenly and smiled before quietly stepping out and gently pulling the door closed behind her.

"Okay Kakashi, visiting hours are over Maiha needs her rest so I can discharge her tomorrow," Sakura announced peaking back into the room about an hour later.

"I understand."

"What? You are actually listening to me this time? Well I guess it's the least that you could do after letting you stay so long after visiting hours."

"Uh yeah I guess so," he said as he closed his eye and placed his hand behind his head. He was a little embarrassed that Sakura had called him out in front of Maiha, but it was hard for him to leave. She was back in his life again and there was so much to discuss, but he surrendered. "When you feel better you'll have to tell me your story. I'm sure it'll be a good one. I'll see you tomorrow Maiha."

"Goodnight Kakashi," Maiha said smiling.

The next day Ino walked into Maiha's room energetically and set a shopping bag up on the hospital bed. "I can't wait to see you in this! All of us are going out tomorrow night. You will be to my house at 7:00 and we will get ready to go as usual."

Sakura popped her head inside the door, having heard Ino's announcement, "And don't even think of saying no."

"Well then, I guess we will be going out then, won't we?" Maiha responded smiling.

Just as before all the girls met at Ino's and she finished getting them ready to go. This time Ino had chosen a navy blue strapless form fitting dress that was a little shorter than mid-thigh length. She pinned all Maiha's hair up except for a section that she swept across her face and tucked behind her ear. After she applied her makeup Ino announced that it was time to depart. "Okay girls the night is young and there is a lot of fun to be had so let's get to it!" With that the girls hopped out the door and made their way up the street to the bar.

Upon their arrival Maiha let Sakura know that she was going to stop at the restroom quickly before continuing on to the table. She took a second to look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath and brought out that confident smile. Moments later as she made her way out she noticed that there was a woman sitting next to Sakura so she took a seat down at the opposite end of the table.

Kakashi and Genma joined the group shortly after the girls had arrived. Kakashi slid into his normal spot next to the woman down at the end of the table and Genma next to Maiha. "Looks like I'm the lucky guy tonight," Genma said grinning as he looked over to her. She gave him a smile back, though she was more interested in the seating arrangement at the opposite end of the table. Kakashi looked up after hearing what Genma said and noticed her. Maiha noticed his gaze and she looked quickly over at Madori and then back at him and forced a smile but inside she was shocked at what she was seeing.

"Ladies, you look beautiful as always," Genma complemented them. "Ah, welcome back Maiha, how I missed those eyes." He spoke, somewhat dramatically.

"Starting this early I see," Maiha smiled.

He shrugged, "Hey, I've got to make up for lost time." Maiha just shook her head and laughed.

"The usual?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please," they all answered.

"Be right back, with your orders."

"Oh Kakashi-kun, I was hoping you would show up sooner than later," Madori exclaimed loudly as she scooted next to him latching on to his arm.

_Kakashi-kun?_ Maiha immediately immersed herself in other conversation to avoid staring at them in disbelief.

Genma began pouring and distributing cups of sake. "I would just like to welcome Maiha back to the village we are all glad that you have returned safely and may I say, even hotter than before." They all laughed and drank up. If there was one thing that Genma knew how to do it was how to say something appropriate and then follow it up with something to make the situation light-hearted and fun which Maiha greatly appreciated at that moment.

"Maiha, so you are the one I have heard so much about," Madori began.

"Here we go," Tenten slipped out under her breath.

"Oh I don't know there could be another one around here somewhere," Maiha smiled.

"Well according to Genma's toast everything that I have heard matches up."

"I can assure you there is nothing special about me, just another kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf," Maiha said smiling again. "Hey how 'bout another round Genma," she said changing the subject.

"Oh, okay, round two here we go!" Maiha tried her best to not look down to the other end of the table and kept her conversation within those in close vicinity.

About an hour later Maiha had excused herself and headed to the restroom, followed by Sakura.

"Hey Maiha are you okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem quiet that's all."

"I'm just getting use to everything again and still recovering," she smiled slightly. "I've been by myself for the last two years after all." She pretty much knew it wouldn't be long before Sakura was on to her.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and that it didn't blindside you to much that Kakashi has a woman sitting next to him." Sakura said as she was washing her hands.

"I should have known that you would have noticed," Maiha said, defeated. "I'm just a little caught off guard, I wonder why he didn't tell me earlier."

"So you're alright with it?"

"Well I want him to be happy, after all he is one of my very best friends, I just wonder how he can stand that screechy voice of hers."

Sakura laughed "I know it gets to you after a while. They've been together for a bit now so who knows, I can never understand what he is thinking half the time anyway."

"Well as long as he's happy, I'm happy," Maiha forced out, not believing those words actually came out of her mouth considering the relationship she was discussing. She had hoped it would be enough to convince Sakura and it looked like for the time being it worked.

"Well, shall we return to the company of our friends?" Maiha nodded and the two made their way back out to the table.

The bar started shutting down and everyone at the table was getting ready to leave. "Hey! time for one more," Maiha said pushing her cup over to Genma."

"Such a woman!" Guy was slurring, "So full of…youth! To drink with us like that!"

"Well when you hang out with samurai you learn to drink like one."

"Sounds like a good story," Asuma urged her to tell the tale.

Maiha stood up. "Maybe another time it looks like everyone has had enough for tonight."

Kakashi stood as well, about to ask Maiha to walk her home but before he could get the words out Madori blurted out "I'm ready to go Kakashi-kun, are you?"

"Uh yeah," he responded with little emotion.

"It was a grand evening everyone it was great to see you all again have a safe walk home," Maiha said smiling. Maiha met eyes with Kakashi quickly and then looked away. Thank Kami that the alcohol made her feel numb, so she didn't have to think about Kakashi and Madori together.

"Would you like me to walk you home Maiha?" Genma asked.

She looked over to him and thought for a second and then a smile brightened on her face, "I would like that very much Genma thank you."

"Shall we then," he asked as he held out his arm.

"Let's," she replied as she locked her arm in from underneath. She fought the urge to look back at the table and as soon as they were out on the street she relaxed a little. _Be happy Kakashi._

Everyone was a little confused at what just happened. The whole group was taken by surprise that Maiha, of all people, would let one of the biggest playboys in Konoha accompany her home.

"Didn't see that coming," Asuma said.

"Such youthful-ness," Guy added.

The girls were equally perplexed. "She isn't the same old Maiha, is she?" Tenten questioned.

"Kakashi-kun, let's go," Madori said breaking the silence.

"Oh, um, okay, sure," he replied.

Sakura was confused a little bit from the way Kakashi had stammered, but then this whole situation was confusing, even to her.

Maiha didn't want to care anymore. She didn't want to remember, didn't want to think, the situation was thrown at her and she had no time to prepare her heart for the pain. She needed to feel… something with someone. Genma could make her forget, take away the pain even if it was only for the night, and with his reputation she knew that he would be willing no questions asked.

Maiha and Genma had reached her door. "Well here we are."

"Thanks for walking me home Genma," she said while unlocking her door.

"You're welcome." She turned back around to face him. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls, but thank you anyway," she said as she gently twisted the section of hair that Ino purposely left unpinned and smiled, attempting to draw him in.

"There's that smile with those eyes again. I don't think any man could resist either one," he stepped in closer to her and touched the soft skin of her shoulders with one of his fingers, "I know I have had a lot to drink tonight but you, you are intoxicating in your own right."

"Aren't you the smooth talker?"

He grinned, "I can't believe I haven't tried to kiss you yet."

"I don't think right now I'd have the sense to try to stop you."

He smiled, stepped in closer and put his finger gently under her chin directing her face upward toward his and pressed his lips to hers. She moved her hands up and placed them on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her gently. The kiss that he initiated was long but sweet. Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, he ended it, created a few inches of space between them and looked for her reaction.

Maiha exhaled with a playful hum. He was both surprised and excited by her reaction. She leaned back into him wrapped her arms around him loosely and returned his advance.

"Genma."

"Hmm…" he drew out.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He pushed open the door and they entered slowly entangled in each other's arms.

They held intermittent conversation between each contact of their lips before having to draw in a breath.

"Sit," she directed him toward the couch climbing on top of him as he lowered himself down. The situation was far from romantic and nowhere near aggressive like the times before. The energy was vivacious and fun with the teasing, smiling and low chuckles that rolled out of their mouths. She needed this, it had nothing to do with emotions it was just a way to get her mind off things.

"I'll have to admit… I never thought… you and me"

"Don't kid yourself… I know… you're reputation.

"So you… came… after me."

"Not exactly… just right place… right time."

"It's dark in here… I can't see you."

Maiha pulled away from his mouth, "Guess that means we'll have to use our hands," she unzipped his flak jacket and pushed it down off his arms onto the couch.

"And all this time I thought you were a good little girl."

"I grew up."

Kakashi and Madori strolled slowly up the street. She had insisted on going for a walk after they left the bar so they could spend more time together. Lately he had been cutting their outings short dropping her off on her doorstep and then disappearing while Maiha was in the hospital.

"Oh Kakashi it's such a beautiful night. Tell me I'm beautiful," she giggled quite tipsy from all the alcohol she had consumed.

He walked beside her with his hands in his pockets while she hung on his arm. "You're beautiful," he forced out somewhat bothered by her behavior.

She cackled in delight as she clung close to his body. "Why don't we go to your apartment?" she giggled, "Maybe you're up to showing me something tonight eh?"

Kakashi was not even listening to her at the moment. His mind was busy with the thought of Genma walking Maiha home. He wasn't sure if he was more upset that he had asked her or that she accepted considering the relationship he had with the both of them.

"Kakashi-kun hello! I'm talking here. C'mon let's go somewhere, you know I won't resist, you're the one with the commitment issues," she said pushing herself up against him.

"Oh sorry Madori-san my mind is a little occupied right now. I have a mission in the morning." It was a lie but he really wasn't in the mood for her advances right now and she was so drunk she wouldn't remember anything that happened that evening anyway. "I should really go home and get some sleep."

Madori was persistent as usual, "Well I can help put your mind at ease and then tuck you in, I know you have trouble sleeping, always pushing me out of bed since you sleep better alone. Hmm… wouldn't that be nice?" She clung tightly to his side and stroked his bicep with her hand.

"Madori-san, I really should get some sleep, you want me to return safely don't you?"

"Ugh, you always say that," she exhaled frustrated.

"Well it's true. Getting less sleep makes it harder for me to stay focused." Not being a shinobi, Madori had no idea they could stay awake days at a time.

"Oh all right, but when you come back you've got some making up to do," she cackled again.

"Why am I not surprised you knew exactly where the zipper would be?" Maiha giggled playfully as he pulled her dress over her head.

"You shouldn't be, the way the material lays against your body tells it all."

"So you were checking me out then," she helped him pull his shirt over his head.

"Who wouldn't?" he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the side switching positions so that he was on top.

In the process Maiha's body twisted in such a way that she felt a sharp pain in her side. As Sakura said the wound site would be sensitive for a bit and certain jostling actions would aggravate it. She let out a loud yelp. Genma fumbled for the lamp and turned it on. She lay beneath him gritting her teeth and holding her side tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. She grunted between deep breaths trying to relax herself. As the pain subsided enough for her to regain her composure Genma apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not your fault," Maiha lifted her hand and revealed the scar.

"Damn, that was a deep one."

"Should I find it insulting that you are looking at a scar instead of my practically naked body right now?" She laughed despite her pain, trying to make light of their current situation.

He chuckled as he helped her sit up.

"Guess my body isn't ready for play dates yet, sorry Genma."

"Too bad, you started changing my mind about sticking strictly with civilians."

They both laughed.

He exhaled. "I guess I should be going." Genma replaced his shirt and pulled his flak jacket over his shoulders.

Maiha zipped it up for him and patted him on his chest, "I'm really sorry Genma, we started off with a bang but didn't end with one."

He laughed at her joke, "It's alright Maiha, I'll let it slide... this time," and he smiled.

"Oh, will there be a next time?" she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'd never turn you down." They both laughed again and she showed him out. "Have a good night Maiha."

"Thanks, you too Genma."

Maiha closed the door behind him still holding her side exhaled and slumped forward slightly. "First it's a mistake, then my heart gets in the way, now my body won't let me. What is this karma? Ugh!" She exhaled again in frustration. She took another breath in and composed herself, "Oh Kakashi… what a mess. At least he's happy, just stick with the plan Maiha get over him."

"Headed home already Genma?" Madori asked as he passed her and Kakashi on his way home. "What's the matter couldn't seal the deal," she smirked with a snicker. Her movements were slightly erratic and her voice loud.

Genma looked over at Kakashi briefly and then back at her with a slight furrow between his eyebrows about to comment on her outburst but he held his tongue and replied simply, "Maiha is still recovering from a severe injury and is not up for moving around much yet."

"Tsh, this must be the first in a long time considering your track record eh? Either you're slipping or she's…"

Kakashi looked over at her about to say something but Genma beat him to it.

Genma cut her off "As I said before, she is recovering from a severe injury, leave it alone Madori." He exhaled, "Well I better be heading home, I'm on duty tomorrow, see ya."

"Yeah see ya," Kakashi gave him a nod. _He's on his way home that means they didn't…_ he exhaled. "C'mon Madori-san let's get you home."

"But Kakashi-kun," she whined.

"I wouldn't want you to lose sleep on my account getting dark circles under those beautiful eyes of yours." He forced the compliment out, even after insulting Genma and Maiha in order to smooth things over.

"Aww Kakashi-kun, you're so sweet," she gripped his arm tightly as he guided her home. "Kakashi-kun, why haven't you gotten more serious yet, we've been together for a while now, do all the things that couples do. Still you have never shown me your face. When do I get to see?" she whined again.

"The mask is a sensitive subject and it seems to be a curse as well. After I show my face to someone that gets close to me something happens in the relationship and it's not always good." It was a complete line of bullshit but she wouldn't know any different. He continued, "And relationships tend to get complicated. I go on so many dangerous missions I try not to get involved so it just takes me awhile. I try not to make a big mess out of things, that wouldn't be fair to you now would it?"

"Oh Kakashi-kun you really are a softie on the inside aren't you. Trying to protect my heart," she slurred as she tried to run her fingers down his sides.

"Here we are." He announced, successfully evading her tickle attack and anymore talk about their relationship.

"Thank you for walking me home Kakashi-kun. Are you sure you don't want to come inside," she smiled as she pulled herself a little closer and looked up at him, "not even for a little while."

"I really need to clear my mind and prepare for tomorrow Madori-san, I'll see you later okay." His mind was already traveling on to other things. He could see his shadow cast upon her door as the light from the full moon illuminated the night.

While it seemed like he was distracted she reached up to pull down his mask. He dodged her hand. "C'mon just a little peak?"

"Madori-san, I asked you to please be patient."

She exhaled frustrated "Fine."

"Good night Madori-san."

"Good night Kakashi-kun," and she leaned forward kissing him on his masked lips. She pouted again when it put little effort into it. "Kakashi-kun…" she groaned.

"I'm sorry Madori-san I really am distracted with this mission. I'll see you later."

She walked through her door and closed it. "Ugh why won't he take off that stupid mask," she pouted and exhaled frustrated as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi turned and hopped of Madori's doorstep with a slight smile under his mask. _The first full moon since she's been back in the village. I know she'll go there._ He headed straight for the dock.

Maiha tried to shake the thoughts of Kakashi and Madori from her mind to refocus again. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled as she sat on her couch listening to the clock ticking staring off into the corner. Feeling a little more relaxed, she noticed how bright the night had become. Maiha smiled, the full moon, I'll go down to the dock maybe it'll clear my head.

Kakashi made it to the dock sat down at the end and waited patiently. Not long after he heard footsteps approaching him. "So you decided to come out here tonight."

She sat down next to him, "Of course it's a full moon."

"Yes it is, and you're here, with me. So you knew I would come out here."

You're so predictable Kakashi-kun," Madori leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Your with me and she's not,_ he exhaled despondently, "I don't plan on staying long."

"I know, you're mission, and you need your sleep," she snuggled in closer to him.

Maiha rounded the corner to the street that headed down to the dock with a smile. It had been so long since she had been able to sit at her old place of comfort. She allowed her eyes to follow the moonlit path down the street to the dock's end. The smile slowly drained from her face as she noticed two people already sitting at the end in what seemed to be a cuddling posture. She could tell that one was obviously Kakashi from his silver hair and the other must have been Madori. The sight knocked the wind out of her and she ducked behind a building trying to catch her breath. Seeing Kakashi with another woman was hard enough to swallow. Him taking another woman to the place to the place that he knew meant so much to her, that hurt her more than anything he could ever do.

She slowly slid down the wall of the building into a crouching position tears flowing heavily from her eyes. "Oh Kakashi how could you, the dock too." She exhaled forcefully, "I see now, this is real. I have to step aside." She stood, crossed her arms in an attempt to comfort herself, turned slowly and began her walk home.

The drama that unfolded was not only exclusive to the three that were directly involved. On her way home Sakura witnessed the entire event from a far. First she noticed Maiha's reaction. She approached the street corner that lead out to the lake. "What was that all that about?" She looked down at the dock "Hmm… Kakashi and Madori again. She rested her chin on a finger and her thumb, "there's more to this than I originally thought."

* * *

A **BIG** thank you to all of those that are following along, I hope you are enjoying it so far. As I said, I have a lot more in store for Maiha and Kakashi so hang in there.

I am getting a little more comfortable with character 'relations' ie. Maiha/Genma, Maiha/Katsuro (seriously read chapter 15) so expect more of this type of action in the future. I put the story under M rating after all, just in case.

To everyone please, please review. I like to read what you all think, or wonder for that matter. You never know, the answer may be around the next twist or turn.


	18. Chapter 18 Reconcile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**As always a big thank you to my Beta cheekylips.**

* * *

Chapter 18 Reconcile

Maiha woke the next morning as the sun shone in through her window. Normally the warmth and the light would have energized her and she would hop out of bed ready to start another beautiful day. Today she lay in bed till mid-morning. Had it not been for the call of nature she would have stayed there all day.

She showered and only picked at her breakfast_. I have to refocus; I am not going to change just because of those two._ She got up, dressed and went about her daily routine.

She arrived at the memorial and laid the sunflower down at its base. "Ai I miss you, I could really use one of your hugs right now. I'm a bit of a mess." A tear trailed down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I know Ai," Maiha took a deep breath, exhaled and then refocused her mind with new determination. "I left on my journey to make my own path in this world; it would not make sense to take the easy way now. I'll see you tomorrow."

She made her way to the training field where she had once trained with Kakashi. Though she had been gone for two years, it still felt strange to be there by herself. She walked out to their tree and stood beneath it putting on hand against it's trunk. Memories flooded her mind and emotions flooded her heart. _Let go Maiha just let it go, it will never be._ She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog. "I can't train here, I can't concentrate I'll go to another field." Maiha quickly made her exit from the field and its memories.

After settling on a field she pulled out some of her weaponry. "Well let's see what this body can do." She began small acclimating to the discomfort. Once she progressed into the larger movements the feeling became more uncomfortable yet she pushed through it. It was not until she got into the forceful swings did it become painful, still she pushed.

"Are you ready for today's training session Lee?" Guy asked his most eager student as they raced to their frequented training field.

"Oh yes sensei, I am ready."

"All right, we will start with 400 one finger push- ups using both arms, followed by 300 one arm at a time and then…" Guy skidded to a halt. "What have we here?" Guy and Lee stopped to observe.

"Who is that Sensei?"

"That is Maiha."

She began to use more and more force into her movements aggravating the wound at the same time, still she kept on. She continued adding more force wincing and grunting as the pain escalated until finally she succumbed to it and dropped to her knees with a painful yelp clutching at her side.

Guy and Lee rushed over "Maiha-san are you okay?" Lee asked concerned as he crouched down.

Maiha looked over at him grimacing and breathing heavily. "Yeah, I think I just pushed a little too hard a little too soon." She stood, wincing as she went.

"Are you training all by yourself?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to be alone for a while so I could refocus. It's been awhile since I have been home," Maiha glanced around, softly rubbing her side. "Not really much I can do anyway with this injury hampering my movements."

"I'm surprised my Eternal Rival isn't helping you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't really ask him to help me today, we… um… haven't exactly talked in depth since I arrived back in the village." She tried to avoid eye contact with them.

Noticing her discomfort about the topic Guy decided to pry a little. "Really, didn't you two train together a lot before you went out on your own?"

"We did when we had time. I spent some time in the hospital right when I got back. I thought it would just be best if I acclimate myself to the village again," Maiha forced a smile onto her face, "but I'm sure I'll get used to it again in no time." She tried to change the subject. "Hey, maybe Lee and I could do some taijutsu training once I heal up. After all, I know that you two are the best in the village," she smiled again, hoping to distract them from the sensitive topic.

It worked. Instantly, Guy puffed up his chest and let out a great bark of laughter, "Why of course. Any way we could pass on the secret ways of youthful training to others -."

Maiha quickly cut across him, "We'll have to create a schedule once I get better. Now I think I am gonna head into town for some lunch all that training made me a little hungry. I'll see you two later," she waved and then headed on the path toward town. _Those two are so odd but amusing none the less_. She laughed quietly and shook her head.

Kakashi strolled about his usual route and upon stopping at the memorial noticed from the sunflower that Maiha had already been there and was around and about. "Hmm… little kunoichi I bet you're at the training grounds." He paid his respects and bounded off quickly toward their old frequented field. When he arrived there was no Maiha in sight or any disturbance of the surroundings. "Did you change your habits?" He continued on toward the other training areas to see if she was at another field. During his search he came across Guy and Lee.

"Good afternoon Kakashi-san," Lee said as he noticed him.

"You look like you've lost something, or are you looking to have a contest?" Guy said as he grinned devilishly. "Usually I have to seek you out. What shall it be this time?" Guy concentrated hard thinking of a challenge as he put his finger and thumb on his chin.

Kakashi tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Don't hurt yourself; I'm not here for a contest I am looking for someone."

"Oh, a certain blue eyed girl perhaps?"

"If you are talking about Maiha yes, I am looking for her."

"Ah yes she was here just a bit ago trying to train. She was in obvious pain, pushed until she couldn't bear it any longer. What a fighter." He exhaled, "Reminds me of… me," and he gave one of his ear to ear grins.

"Yeah she can be pretty hard headed sometimes," Kakashi said drily, poking fun at Guy.

"It was strange though, she was training alone today. I would have thought she would have asked you to accompany her. Didn't you train together before she left?" Guy began to pry at Kakashi to get more answers.

"Yes we did. Hmm...it seems odd that she wouldn't ask."

"Well, you'll be happy to know she will be training with Lee and I in taijutsu once she recovers. Said she wanted to train with the best in the village," Guy said as he puffed out his chest again.

"I bet she is just settling back in to the village," Kakashi said optimistically.

"I've got an idea," Guy burst out spastically.

"I thought I smelled smoke," Kakashi replied.

Guy ignored the remark and grinned, "I will point you in the direction she headed if you have a contest with me."

This time Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "I'd rather just track her myself."

"Oh c'mon, just one, win or lose and I'll direct you."

"Fine," Kakashi exhaled knowing that Guy would continue to hound him for days after if he refused now. "What are we doing?"

"One game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Okay."

"Ready, 1,2,3," Guy held his closed fist between them while Kakashi flicked his hand out.

"Paper covers rock, now where did she go?"

Guy disappointed with his loss, hunched over and pointed, "That way to the village."

"She said she was headed to lunch Kakashi-san maybe you can catch up to her there," Lee informed him.

"Thank you Lee." Lee nodded and Kakashi spun around on his heel and headed off toward the village. _Why would she not set up times with me unless something has changed since she has returned, but what?_

As Maiha made it back to the village she ran into Genma. "Hi Genma," she blushed a little as she thought about what happened the prior night.

"Well hello Maiha," he said suavely.

She couldn't help but chuckle. "Would you like to join me for lunch? My treat, it's the least I could do after last night," she asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"The company of a pretty lady and a free lunch, how could I refuse?" He said with a smile and offered her his arm. Maiha smiled sweetly and hooked her arm in his and they walked off to lunch together. They chose a quaint little restaurant on the edge of the street and sat at a table in the corner. Their server brought them each a glass of water, "I'll be back in a moment to take your orders."

"Thank you," Maiha and Genma both responded.

Maiha stirred the ice around in the glass with her straw, finally putting her finger over the top trapping the water inside bringing it up to her mouth and releasing it.

"You okay Maiha; you seem a little down today?"

"I just came from the training field. I'm a little disappointed with my performance is all." _And the fact that Kakashi is with another woman_ which she would never mention out loud. She was still having trouble moving forward from it.

"It's always hard to deal with something you can't do anything about."

She thought about Kakashi and Madori again, "Yeah tell me about it," she exhaled and dropped another straw full of water in her mouth.

Once Kakashi made it into town he headed straight to the restaurant district. It didn't take him long to find Genma and Maiha, though he didn't approach immediately he just kept within earshot of their conversation and out of sight.

Seeing how down she seemed Genma tried to brighten her spirits a bit. "So, last night, that was something eh?" he said with a devilish grin.

He drew a smile out of her, "Oh Genma, we were both pretty intoxicated. I guess just chalk it up to the company to a handsome man, who is a phenomenal kisser and alcohol." She let out a playful sigh and gave him a smile as she tapped the straw on her lips.

"Yeah," he exhaled confidently placing his hands behind his head. "You're not so bad yourself Maiha."

"Thanks."

"Out of all the woman in the village it seems that the kunoichi are the best at it."

"That's because in school we practice on each other."

"Wait, wha?" he stuttered.

She laughed, "You guys always fall for that one."

"Well can you blame us?"

She laughed so hard that it hurt her side and she winced letting out a little grunt.

"Still sore today huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about last night, I still feel bad about hurting you."

Maiha blushed and looked away, "It wasn't your fault Genma you didn't know, I didn't either. But I do have to say it was fun while it lasted," She turned back, giving him a shy smile.

"Well if you're ever in the mood for a little fun just let me know," he said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she said with a bubbly giggle.

Not being able to see their body language, he could only go on tone of voice and wording so Kakashi thought this was the perfect time to poke into the conversation. He pulled out his paper companion for cover and strolled around the corner.

"Hey Kakashi," Genma called out when he saw him.

Kakashi looked over like he had just noticed them. "Good afternoon Maiha, Genma."

"Afternoon Kakashi," she said rather melancholy as the smile almost completely drained from her face.

"You both look well today."

"Oh?" she replied.

"Well you both were pretty inebriated last night."

"It's nice to let loose once in a while, and for me it had been awhile. Besides we are both adults more than capable of taking care of ourselves," she said a little irritated that he pointed it out.

Genma noticed the change in her attitude and gave Kakashi a look of bewilderment. "Uh why don't you join us Kakashi we haven't ordered yet," he said a little apprehensively.

Kakashi looked over at Maiha, "May I?"

She shot him a fake smile and forced out "You know what they say the more the merrier."

He pulled up a chair from the next table and placed it at theirs, "Okay then,"

_Check yourself Maiha._ She noticed her tone was a little edgy but the waitress came back just in time for her to regroup her thoughts and they placed their orders.

After they had finished the server came over with the check. "Oh I'll take care of that," Maiha said appreciatively. She paid the bill and they got up to leave.

"That was very generous of you Maiha, thank you," Kakashi said.

"You're welcome" she said again barely giving a smile.

"Well, it's off to the Hokage's office for duty, thank you for lunch Maiha, see you later Kakashi."

"Bye Genma your welcome," Maiha smiled with a wave and Kakashi nodded.

Maiha and Kakashi walked down the street with no particular destination. "I didn't interrupt anything by having lunch with you two, did I?" Kakashi asked inquisitively trying to find out what was so much fun last night. Knowing Genma Kami only knows.

Maiha looked over at him and given his tone, she knew he was just being nosey so she decided to not give up the information he was seeking. "Kakashi even if you did I wouldn't tell you," she said not giving anything away. She continued walking satisfied with her deception, and he followed in silence while he processed her response.

"So little kunoichi, what do you have planned for the rest of today?"

"Oh I don't know I thought I'd do a walk about to see how things have changed since I've been gone." She looked over fully expecting him to have his nose in one of his cherished books but to her surprise he was actually fully engulfed in the conversation.

"Would you like to go to the training field and catch up on things, you have been back for a bit now and I feel as if we haven't talked at all."

"Well I…"

"Kakashi-kun I have been looking all over for you!" Madori squealed with a smile butting in between he and Maiha. The sudden bump jarred Maiha's already aching body and made her wince and groan quietly.

"I had nothing to do so I thought we could spend some time together today."

"Well Madori I just asked Maiha if she wanted to go out to the training field. I would really like to hear about her travels we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it yet."

Maiha looked over at Madori quickly and then at him. Madori's head snapped over toward Maiha and she gave her a foul look.

"Oh it's okay Kakashi we can always catch up later no big deal," Maiha replied.

"Humph," Madori stuck her nose up in the air with a smile feeling that she had won his attention for the day.

"Madori, I really want to hear about Maiha's travels I'm sure one day apart isn't going to hurt you." He remained calm throughout the entire conversation.

Madori's face turned red and she forced out "Fine," she gave Maiha a once over and continued arrogantly, "you have the day but I have everything else," and she stomped away.

Maiha exhaled with wide eyes, "You know we can really do this at some other time Kakashi."

"No, we have the time now so I want to spend today with you."

"Oh, okay." Maiha sent him a bright smile. She suddenly felt warm and her mood improved drastically.

"Would you like to head out that way now?"

"Yes I would like that very much."

They walked slowly and talked along the way.

"So tell me about your journey Maiha, you were gone such a long time."

"Well it wasn't easy to find myself Kakashi."

"Oh, were you lost?" he teased.

"Well in a sense yes, I had to find my own path in life."

"Where have you been?"

"It's a long story are you sure you're up for it?"

"I have all the time in the world right now Maiha."

At that moment she felt much more close to him and her irritation with him and the current situation dissipated. It felt almost as it used to before she had left the village. Maiha gave him a big warm smile becoming more comfortable with his company and began to tell her story.

They made it to the training field as she finished. Finally Kakashi turned to Maiha, his face serious, "So why did you decide to take on that mist ninja Maiha you know I could have handled him."

She looked downward, "I know but there is no way that I could have forgiven myself if I hadn't done anything and let you fight in the condition you were in. I knew up to that moment because of our relationship, you felt as if you needed to in some way to protect me. It was at the same moment that I know I needed to force you to trust me and my abilities in order to show you that you don't have to be so concerned anymore. I was prepared to do what I had to to protect you and Lee, that is my dedication to my fellow shinobi. You must have had some shred of faith in me to listen and take Lee to safety."

"You still took a huge risk with him Maiha," he said concerned. "And you really didn't give me the chance."

"Kakashi, with all the training I went through I knew how much stronger and skilled I had become. I worked hard in strategy and gained a lot of confidence in myself. I knew that I could battle him and stand a chance. Even though it didn't end well I matched him almost every step of the way."

"How did you get injured?"

"A reciprocal action. My final attack was very close range, I didn't account for it," she looked down "if it hadn't been for you and Sakura… I, well." She paused for a few minutes while they stood under their tree. "Do you think she would have come for me?" Maiha stared off into the distance and he looked over to her confused. She turned back toward him, "Ai, do you think she would have guided me?"

"Maiha this is something that I don't want to discuss," he seemed hurt by the topic and slightly turned away. "It was hard enough to see you in that condition thinking that I was so close to losing you… I just really don't want to think about it."

His wording and tone shocked her, "I'm sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to upset you." She took a step toward him reached over and gently rubbed the back of his shoulder. Her body tingled, and felt warm, he still cared for her, he had not filled the place she held in his heart. She was still part of his life, just not in the context she had wished for. He responded to her touch and turned back to face her.

She mustered up the courage to discuss the past with him. "Kakashi, I know I didn't leave on the greatest of terms, it was brought on by impulsive and juvenile reasoning. At that time I was young, naive and confused about life."

"I'm sure I didn't help matters much what happened that night..."

"Like you said it was a mistake," she cut him off, "water under the bridge, we don't need to talk about it."

"Oh, okay," he answered a bit confused. He wanted to talk about it, to discuss those feelings and to understand them not just from his perspective but from hers as well. All of those actions stemmed from somewhere and the emotion, it radiated from her that night and he felt it as well. That night he wasn't merely with another woman, she had more than just a name, she had presence.

A few moments of silence passed.

"Kakashi," she began again softy as she looked up at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I thought a lot about you while I was gone. There wasn't a single full moon that I didn't think about our nights at the dock. Those memories kept me company and comforted me while I was alone." She paused. "However, I also had a lot of time to reflect on our relationship. I want you to do what makes you happy. You have spent far too long concerned with my welfare after Ai passed and though I appreciate it, you need to move on and live your life as you were meant to." She gave him a small smile. It hurt her to say those words and refrain from breaking down so she attempted to end her dialogue. "I'm sorry I'm just babbling now. I just really missed you is all." She stepped in hesitantly to hug him.

"I missed you too Maiha." He wrapped his arms around her gently and pulled her into him. "I am glad that you have found your path in life and have returned home safely."

This wasn't just a friendly hug this was an embrace. This was what Maiha wanted, to share this closeness. She wanted to curl up and stay there for hours. Drawn in by how she fit perfectly within his arms like it was molded just for her. The feel of his muscles, the way he smelled, and the sound of his beating heart.

He lost himself in her warmth, the familiar scent of her shampoo and the fact that it was her. As before there was just something about her company that captivated him. Her presence was comforting and at that moment he realized how much he had missed her while she was gone. Not just because he was worried about her but because he had stability in his life with her. Their bond was closer than just a normal friendship, after all she was the only one that he would allow so close to who he really was.

Had the thought not crossed her mind that he belonged to another woman Maiha would have not fought so hard to hold back the feelings she had for him. She wanted to cry, him holding her was tormenting, it was something she couldn't have but she didn't want him to let go. _This isn't fair, how can I move forward if he keeps pulling me back in._

She gathered the courage and embraced the pain of pulling away from him. "We probably should be heading back to the village it's almost dark." He nodded and together they made their way back to the as the sun set.

* * *

As always thank you all for reading or following along. To those that decided to go back and glance over chapter 15 thanks as well. I don't want you to miss out on anything. I tend to be a skipper sometimes too and I understand the story is a little drawn out. Keep in mind the story builds on the chapter prior to the current one and I will thread them through each other. If you didn't understand something go back or let me know maybe I didn't do a good job of explaining it.

On to the next…


	19. Chapter 19 Bruises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my characters.**

**As always a big thank you to my Beta cheekylips.**

* * *

Chapter 19 Bruises

After Maiha returned to mission status she made it a point to stay as busy as possible. She worked with her old teammates again in a three man cell as well as solo missions. Her new abilities and skills allowed her to climb the shinobi ladder pulling in higher ranked missions. Trying to move on with her life she tried to keep Kakashi at arm's length, still close but far enough away to heal. He mostly saw her in passing in and out of the Hokage's office, on the street with her teammates or on her way out the village gate.

Maiha stopped going to the dock on the night of a full moon and made it a point to check for a mission around that date. If she was in town she would go to the memorial and sit leaning up against it. She didn't feel as close to Ai there but on those nights she avoided the lake. She felt it had been somewhat tainted from the night she had seen Madori and Kakashi there together.

Deep in thought about Kakashi, Maiha didn't notice that she'd almost passed the Hokage's door as she had arrived after being summoned by Tsunade for a mission. Glad that no one could see her, Maiha knocked on the hard wood before pushing open the door. "Good evening Lady Hokage you asked to see me."

"Yes, good evening Maiha. I have a mission for you," Without waiting for a reply, Tsunade pulled several pieces of paper from a stack on her desk. "This one is in our own back yard. You will be going to the city of Otafuku Gai to investigate the disappearances of 4 geisha over the past 12 months. You will be assuming the identity of a geisha and gather information from the inside. We will be sending a male shinobi to collect information and to check on your status periodically."

"Oh wow Lady Hokage, are you sure this isn't something more suited for Ino?"

"Ino doesn't fit the profile of the missing women. You are resourceful Maiha, geisha are entertainers, use your talents. You will be leaving at the end of the month, this may be a long mission for you. You will be meeting the owner of the tea house and his wife momentarily. His wife will be assisting you in your greatly condensed and rigorous training period. It is my understanding that you already have musical talent. This will greatly benefit the mission as you will blend in easier."

"Yes but Lady Hokage, I haven't played the flute since the night of Ai's funeral.

"That doesn't change the fact that you have this talent. During this mission you will remain in full geisha dress including face paint to conceal your identity. During your stay at the tea house you will treat any male shanobi that you see as clients. You must not blow your cover." Tsunade finished with Maiha momentarily and looked over, "Shizune, please show the tea house keeper and his wife in."

"This way please." Shizune said as she let them into the room.

"Sir, madam, this is Maiha, she will be the kunoichi that will be assisting you," Tsunade introduced her to the clients.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Maiha greeted them with a bow.

The wife of the tea house owner approached Maiha aggressively with a measuring tape. She just stood still not to disrespect the clients. "Her features will appeal to our male clientele. Does she have any talents?"

"Maiha can play the flute and she has her kunoichi training which encompasses much," Tsunade informed her.

"Perfect, she will fit in with little training then. One month will give us enough time to prepare all the necessities she will need to play the part Lady Hokage."

"Very well, I will finish briefing Maiha on her mission."

The two thanked Tsunade and Shizune showed them out. Maiha just stood there confused at what just transpired. "I'm going to play… a geisha?" She drifted off confused before snapping back into reality. "Thank Kami for confidential mission status," she exhaled.

"Maiha, now that you know what your mission there is the matter about your preparations. During the day you will travel to Otafuku Gai to practice the geisha trade. Then, there is the issue of your tolerance for alcohol.

"Tolerance Lady Hokage?"

"Yes. Geisha are expected to be able to consume large amounts of alcohol and entertain their clientele throughout the evening. Therefore you will be required to build your tolerance throughout the month in preparation."

Maiha paused in disbelief before looking up at the older woman uncertainly, "Ma' Lady you want me to drink every night?"

Tsunade waved her hand impatiently, "There is little time to waste. To build up your tolerance, most nights will do."

"Umm… okay."

"You should start this evening, your geisha training starts tomorrow."

"Yes Ma' Lady."

"Oh and Maiha, be responsible and careful."

"Yes ma'am."

Maiha exited the building in a daze thinking about her mission. _Assassinations, high level escorts, recovery and reconnaissance missions no problem, but dancing, playing my flute, proper pouring techniques and drinking myself into oblivion? Not exactly what I consider a normal mission._ Upon her return home she thought more about how she would go about this. Maybe a different bar every night? There were a lot in Konoha hopefully no one would notice her purposefully becoming an alcoholic.

That evening she started her 'training' and the next morning was introduced to the trade of the geisha. Maiha found the tutelage quite rigorous. The dancing, posture, kneeling, proper pouring form, and then there was the drinking, it all proved to be more challenging than expected.

Considering her tolerance building, in her group of friends the usual bar night always started off fun and it was easy on those nights to drown out the sight at the end of the table. If her teammates were in the bar she would eventually make her way over to them and spend the rest of the night at their table. The three would stumble out of the bar together and on more than one night the two men helped her get her home.

Not many noticed her new behavior, but he did. Kakashi watched her intently, taking in the changes she was making. She was becoming someone, something else and he didn't like it. There was no way of him knowing that this was all part of her mission preparation but he was becoming more and more concerned. He could only take so much before deciding that he needed to save her from herself.

Another night of heavy drinking brought another night of stumbling out of the bar with her teammates. After they parted ways she headed home. Living on the second floor of her apartment building she used the railing to pull herself up the stairs and relied on the wall to not only guide her to her door but to hold her up as well. She exhaled, "I think I over did it a little tonight." It took her a few minutes to get the key in the lock of her door and once she did stumbled in and left it wide open. Maiha made it to her bedroom before collapsing on her bed.

Kakashi had followed her that evening. He watched her and then entered her apartment through the open door. He walked into her bedroom and found her face down on her bed.

"Maiha," Kakashi spoke apprehensively.

She picked her head up, her eyes were half open and she slurred, "How'd you get'n here?"

"You left the door open."

"Please shut it on yur way out 'm drunk 'n tired," she turned her head away. "Juss leme pass out I'll be fine in the 'morning. "

He walked over to the other side of the bed so he could see her face. "Is this what you do when you come home from the bar?"

"Yess. You 'cn go home now."

"Maiha, this is a problem." He hated seeing her like this. "Maiha?" She didn't respond, she was out cold. He exhaled and shook his head.

The morning sun peaked in through her curtains waking her. "Ugh, that is the last time I do shot for shot with the boys." She sat up on the edge of the bed facing the wall. "Time to get up and get moving." She stood and walked around her bed on the way to the shower while unzipping her dress.

"Do you usually sleep in the clothes you went out in the night before?"

"Only when I can't take them off before I get to bed," she replied to Kakashi as she passed by him. He was leaning on the wall of her room waiting for her to wake up. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. After he heard the water turn on he waited a few minutes and then walked in after her.

"I don't need help taking a shower Kakashi I'm not going to drown."

"No but you were doing a fine job of that last night."

"I highly doubt that you haven't had nights like those Kakashi. Whether you know it or not, growing up I heard plenty of stories."

"Don't try to turn this around on me."

"I wasn't, don't get so defensive. I was just making a statement." Maiha finished her shower, rung the excess water out of her hair and opened the shower door. Grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before exiting the stall.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what Kakashi, I don't know what you are talking about." Walking by him once again she made her way to her dresser to gather her clothing for the day.

"Maiha, you barely got home last night, do you even remember that I followed you."

"Sure I do, you said something about problems and then I assume I passed out." She opened her towel and just before it was about to drop to the floor he turned away. She dressed quickly and returned her towel to the bathroom, walked back through the bedroom and made her way to the door.

Kakashi moved in front of her blocking her advance out of her apartment. She stopped and slightly looked away from him. His eye was stern his eyebrow slanted. He exhaled and then his eye and voice softened "Maiha why are you doing this?"

She sighed inwardly; she couldn't tell him about the mission. "Don't be so concerned Kakashi, I really don't have time for a lecture right now I have places to be." She stepped around him and headed for the door. "Lock up on your way out please," and she left him standing in her living room.

He was hurt. He didn't understand why she would suddenly develop this behavior and when confronted would blow him off.

Maiha went directly to the Hokage's office. "Ma' Lady my preparations are going well but Kakashi is becoming concerned about my welfare and confronted me this morning."

"I'll take care of it thank you Maiha."

"Yes lady Hokage." She felt like she was telling on him. Maiha already knew her behavior worried him but she couldn't divulge any information of why she was participating in it.

Kakashi made his own visit to the Hokage's office that morning. "Good morning Kakashi, just the shinobi I wanted to see, I have a mission for you." The blonde threw him a mission scroll. "You will depart tonight. I will expect you back in a week." It would give Maiha time to complete her training and preparations while keeping him out of the village. "You may leave," she waved her hand at him.

He stood for a minute longer, "Lady Hokage."

"Yes?" she knew exactly what was coming.

"I am concerned about Maiha's recent change in behavior. She won't let me approach her about it but something needs to be done. I think she may be suffering from a bout of depression. I have noticed that she has been drinking large amounts of alcohol on a frequent basis and is distancing herself from her friends."

"I'll look into it Kakashi."

"Ma Lady please…"

"I will look into it Kakashi," she said in a more insistent tone.

He exhaled heavily, "Thank you Lady Hokage," and he left the office.

Early in the evening Maiha returned from her geisha training and went directly home finding Kakashi leaning up against the wall next to the door of her apartment reading his book. Kakashi felt after his conversation with Tsunade that things were better left up to him. She exhaled before she ascended the stairs. Maiha proceeded to her door and unlocked it, "Evening Kakashi."

He closed his book and looked at her, "Good evening Maiha. I just wanted to stop in and let you know that I have a mission so please, take care of yourself, I'll see you when I get back."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was concerned and she avoided eye contact. "Thanks for letting me know, be safe." Maiha entered her apartment and as usual, allowed the door to close behind her but Kakashi put his hand out stopping it before it shut. Maiha threw her keys on the table and when she didn't her the door latch behind her she knew she was in for a heated emotional discussion.

He began, "Maiha, we need to talk."

She blinked innocently "Oh, what about?"

"What has happened to you, I never see you anymore?"

"I take missions Kakashi, I'm a shinobi too that's what we do. I'm just doing my job, I can't help that I'm busy."

He waited before responding. "I feel as if I don't know you anymore. You've changed since you've been back."

"I can't help that I grew up Kakashi. I'm just more serious about my job now. After facing that mist ninja I was reminded how important it was to stay focused. I got over confident and almost died."

"Not that," he said quickly, "we've changed."

"It was bound to happen Kakashi, to some degree anyway. Being a shinobi isn't easy, village first remember."

He exhaled frustrated and continued in a dejected tone, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

That hurt. She knew it was true even before she started the preparations for her geisha mission. But she plastered on a fake smile, "That's silly, why you would think that?"

He paused again, his tone becoming more instant. "What happened Maiha?"

Emotions began to surface, she needed to get him out of her apartment before she said something she would regret about the mission or their relationship. Maiha looked away. "Nothing happened Kakashi."

He raised his voice slightly "Then why won't you look at me?"

She swallowed hard and turned toward him crossing her arms. "Nothing has happened."

It only escalated from there, and by that time the commotion drew in some villagers passing by.

"Don't lie to me," Kakashi continued pressing the issue raising his voice yet again.

"I'm not!" she pushed back, "why would I!" she turned her face away from him again.

Genma rounded the corner and noticed the action at Maiha's apartment and as he approached could hear Kakashi's voice. He rarely ever heard that tone from Kakashi and Maiha sounded so emotional he couldn't help but look further into the situation.

"Look at me when I am talking to you." Kakashi grabbed her arm and spun her around, he wanted to see her face, her emotions.

"You're hurting me Kakashi," he pulled back his hand as if she'd burnt him.

When Kakashi spoke again his voice was softer, "You have a problem, you've been drinking too much, you need help."

"Kakashi I haven't had a father since I was three and I sure as hell don't need one now!" She inhaled deeply with wide eyes realizing what she had just said.

There was a moment of silence.

He crossed his arms hurt by her comment and his eyebrow slanted downward. "I thought you grew up Maiha, now you're just being a brat."

"I don't need help Kakashi, now please leave," the emotion started to let go and her voice started to break up.

"You need help, wake up before you mess up the rest of your life!"

"Get out!" she forced out loudly as tears began to well up in her eyes she shoved him back out the door shutting it in his face.

He thumped on her door "Maiha, open this door!"

Genma yelled from the street "Kakashi let it go!" as he ran toward the stairway.

"Maiha!" he drew out in a slightly lower voice. He set his forehead on her door and spoke in his normal tone, "Maiha let me help you." Kakashi heard the door lock and her sobbing on the other side. It hurt him. He felt that he had to confront her so that she could get the help she needed but had lost his temper derailing the intervention.

Genma made his way to Maiha's door and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, "Let it go Kakashi, she can't hear you right now."

"I can't leave her like this, I have a mission. I leave tonight."

"You have to Kakashi, leave her alone for now. I'll keep my eye on her while you're gone. Now go get your head straight for your mission." Genma tried to be as supportive as possible. Never had he witnessed or heard of this kind of clash between the two.

Kakashi took a second glance at her door and repeated the phrase, "Take care of yourself Maiha, I'll see you when I get back." He placed his hands in his pockets glanced at Genma and walked back slowly to his apartment.

That evening he left for his mission focused on his task but she wasn't far from his thoughts.

It was easier for her to drink that night. Maiha found a little hole-in-the-wall bar and started to consume. There was no pacing herself tonight, she was searching for that familiar feeling of numbness that alcohol brought. She drank alone fending off any men that would prey upon any single drunk women. She continued her defense until a familiar face slid in next to her.

"Go 'way Genma I'm not 'n fur any fun tonight," she slurred.

"With the way you sound I don't think we would get to the fun part," he chuckled.

"I'm 'n no mood to joke either."

"Well, it looks like you could use a friend or at least someone to make sure you get home okay. C'mon lets go," Genma paid her tab and helped her walk out of the bar.

"I 'cn get home fine Genma you don't have to walk with me."

"Well, let's just say we should err on the side of caution."

"Whatever."

Genma walked her to her door. Once again she had a hard time finding the lock with her key. "Do you need some help?"

"I don't need any... help," her voice broke as she thought about her argument with Kakashi earlier that day. "I'm home… please juss go." She was still having trouble with the lock.

Genma stepped in and gently grasped her hand taking the keys from her. She refused to look at him as he opened the door for her and she walked into her apartment. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine in the 'morning."

"Okay, I'll see you later Maiha," and he walked back out through the door.

"Genma," she called out softly as she faced the opposite direction. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he walked out of her apartment locking and closing the door behind him.

The next morning she got up and went about her normal routine before heading off to her geisha training. She noticed the purple welts on her arm where Kakashi had grabbed her. He was serious, why else would he be that forceful with her. Maiha knew he would never hurt her purposefully. She regretted the altercation that had transpired the evening prior and all for the sake of the mission. She had never lied to him and felt horrible about it. Maiha knew that in the end, as a shinobi, he would understand why it was necessary but with the amount of concern he had expressed about her welfare she felt it wasn't worth the hurt she caused him. It was a benefit that he was out of the village at the moment. Maiha would have found him, broke all mission code and explained the reasoning for her deception. At that point she was sure that this mission was the hardest she had been assigned, not only for the level of difficulty but from the repercussions caused from it. She rubbed her hand over the area where he had grabbed her and started to tear up. The bruises on her arm reflected the ones on her heart.

* * *

As always, thank you all for reading or/and following along.

I have to say that this is one of my favorite chapters so far as with chapter 6 and 12. Weird I know, call me little miss emotional. Let me know what you think reviews are always welcome.

On to chapter 20…


End file.
